Les dessins
by Vyersdra
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, un bon dessin vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Surtout à propos de sujets complexes comme l'amour et le désir. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Midorima, Kagami et Takao. Kuroko va donc leur faire la leçon... Midorima x Takao, Kagami x Kuroko
1. Prologue

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Remerciements **: Il faut bien entendu remercier les _beta_ qui sont là pour nous corriger ! Je remercie donc Riddikuluss pour ses corrections qui m'évitent de passer pour une branque… Son dernier _one-shot_, _Débauche_, mérite toute votre attention !

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont un dessin m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Il s'agit donc du dessin mis en avatar de cette fanfic. Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours distincts, tandis que ces petits " **XxXxXx **" représentent une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_So she said __what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking about it (1)<em>

Takao Kazunari était un mélomane. Il aimait un peu de tout. Bon, forcément, il écoutait surtout de la J-Pop, comme tous les jeunes de son âge, mais pas que. Là, en l'occurrence, ce tube du groupe rock Américain Counting Crows n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle sur son MP3 depuis… Une heure ? Il ne savait plus. Peut-être plus, qui sait… Et il s'en fichait complètement. C'était le soir et tout le monde devait déjà être couché chez lui.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
>But I don't know nothing about love<em>

Tous les jours, il allait chercher Shin-chan chez lui. Il allait acheter l'objet chanceux du jour de Shin-chan. Il amenait Shin-chan à l'école. Il suivait les cours du matin avec Shin-chan, déjeunait sur le toit avec Shin-chan, suivait les cours de l'après-midi avec Shin-chan, s'entraînait au basket avec Shin-chan, ramenait Shin-chan chez lui le soir après l'entraînement.

Sérieux, depuis quand sa vie tournait autour de Shin-chan ?

_Come on, come on, turn a little faster  
>Come on, come on, the world will follow after<br>Come on, come on, because everybody's after love_

Non, mais sérieux, depuis quand était-il amoureux de Shin-chan?

Etait-ce seulement de l'amour ? Il ne le savait même pas. L'idée lui était venue comme ça, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé et après des semaines à avoir cogité sur le comment du pourquoi du bien ou du mal avec des peut-être, il s'était résigné à laisser couler. Il s'était surtout acharné à ne pas y penser et il faut dire que les championnats d'été, puis d'hiver, l'y avaient bien aidé.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming<br>All this love melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight, shimmering love<em>

Peut-être, comme le disait la chanson, que ce sentiment ambigu envers son camarade de classe et coéquipier au basket s'évanouirait, fondrait devant les premières lueurs printanières… Peut-être. Bah quoi, il avait le droit d'espérer, non ?

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait être avec Shin-chan. Il aimait le taquiner, lui parler, et bien entendu, jouer au basketball avec lui. Shin-chan lui avait tellement lavé le cerveau qu'il ne ressentait même plus le besoin de jouer à _jakenpon (2)_ pour le conduire dans toute la ville à vélo. Kazunari en était certain, il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié. Mais pourtant, il n'était pas attiré par Shin-chan. Pas "comme ça", en tout cas… Il voulait juste… Rester avec lui. Rester à le taquiner jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love_

De l'amour platonique, alors ? Est-ce que cela existait ? Pour Kazunari, certainement pas. Pour lui, amour rimait avec attirance physique. Obligé. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas plus antithétique que l'amour platonique. Quant à Shin-chan…

Evidemment, il n'était absolument pas question d'en parler au principal concerné, ni même de lui laisser sous-entendre que quelque chose clochait. Mais Kazunari avait une totale confiance en ses talents d'acteur et il savait que Shin-chan n'avait rien remarqué, même les jours suivant cette découverte alors qu'il était complètement déprimé. Tout était resté comme d'habitude entre eux, leurs attitudes respectives n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs.

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone<br>Never alone, no, no_

Mais pour trouver la force de donner le change tous les jours, de huit heures à dix-neuf, voire vingt heures, sans interruption, il ne s'épargnait aucune folie, aucune lubie. Tant que Shin-chan ne le savait pas… Et puis après tout, ce sentiment bizarre envers l'ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles finirait par passer tôt ou tard.

Obligé.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(1) Il s'agit des paroles d'_Accidentally in love_, du groupe Américain Counting Crows_

_(2)_ Jakenpon_ est le nom japonais du jeu "pierre-papier-ciseaux"_


	2. Chapitre 1: Echange de bons procédés

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Remerciements **: Il faut bien entendu remercier les _beta_ qui sont là pour nous corriger ! Je remercie donc Riddikuluss pour ses corrections qui m'évitent de passer pour une branque… Son dernier _one-shot_, _Débauche_, mérite toute votre attention !

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont le dessin en médaillon m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours éloignés, tandis que ces petits " **XxXxXx **" représente une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapitre 1: Echange de bons procédés  
><strong>

Il était rare que Kuroko Testuya soit amené à se faire la malle en douce de l'école avant la dernière heure de cours du matin. Non, en fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il séchait l'école. Cependant, ce ne fut pas difficile du tout, sa discrétion lui avait permis de se faufiler discrètement durant la pause tandis que les élèves chahutaient dans la salle de classe. Personne ne l'avait vu sortir. Enfin, sauf Kagami-kun, bien sûr, qu'il avait dû convaincre de le laisser partir. Promis, il reviendrait pour les cours de l'après-midi, mais là, on lui avait donné rendez-vous. En plus, au Maji Burger. Pas moyen de rater une occasion de se faire payer un _milkshake_ à la vanille.

Takao-kun avait sans doute récupéré son numéro de téléphone portable sur celui de Midorima-kun, forcément à l'insu de ce dernier. Et la veille, il lui avait donné rendez-vous à la pause de midi, justifiant cela par le fait que le matin comme le soir, en dehors de l'école, il était à la merci de l'As de Shûtoku. Kuroko, bien que surpris par cette demande, avait accepté de voir son rival.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés au Maji Burger et comme prévu, Takao-kun lui avait dit que tout serait à sa charge. Kuroko ne s'était donc pas gêné en prenant un menu ainsi que son _milkshake_ favori. Takao-kun avait aussi commandé un menu, mais accompagné d'un jus de fruits. Durant leur repas, Takao-kun avait parlé de tout et de rien, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et Kuroko l'avait écouté en silence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent terminé que Takao-kun avait décidé de rentrer dans le vif du sujet en dégainant de son sac un carnet et un crayon, puis en demandant à l'ex-joueur de Teikô un service. Le genre de service qui avait haussé les **deux** sourcils de Kuroko. C'est dire…

« Quant aux yeux, ben, je vois quelque chose légèrement en amande, moins que les miens… quelque chose comme ça, expliqua Takao-kun en griffonnant deux formes ovales sur une feuille de son carnet.

-Quelle couleur d'yeux ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux des longs cils, qui font crever de jalousie les filles qui doivent se mettre du mascara tous les matins, dit-il en les rajoutant sur son calepin.

-Hum… Les cheveux ?

-Courts. Cette coupe-là, enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Attends, je te montre… Ca. Exactement ça, affirma-t-il après avoir cherché dans son carnet des croquis qu'il montra à Kuroko.

-Je pourrais garder cette feuille ? Je risque d'en avoir besoin, si ta demande est si précise.

-Pas de souci, demande-moi ce que tu veux. Ah, pour les cheveux… Une sorte de vert.

-Tu n'as rien de précis en tête, comme couleur? Demanda le joueur fantôme.

-Bah, non… J'imagine une sorte de vert, un peu foncé peut-être…

-Mmm… Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout ce qu'il me faut, déclara Kuroko. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en commençant à tirer sur la feuille.

-Oui, vas-y, je l'avais fait pour te faciliter le travail. Mais encore désolé, je t'avoue que je n'ai qu'une vague idée en tête et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, j'ai déjà une idée précise de ce que je ferai.»

Le garçon aux yeux bleu ciel déchira proprement ladite feuille du carnet pour la mettre dans sa poche après l'avoir soigneusement pliée, avant de rendre le calepin à son propriétaire. Celui-ci le rangea dans son sac, ainsi que son crayon.

« Ah, au fait… Se rappela-t-il. Pour les vêtements, je veux que ce soit aux couleurs de notre équipe de basket.

-Orange et blanc, donc…

-Oui. Les mêmes nuances. Sinon, tu as carte blanche. Et tiens, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider… Je l'ai prise en cachette, ça vaut de l'or ! » Ricana Takao-kun en rouvrant son sac d'école.

Kuroko attendit que son rival au regard d'aigle trouvât ce qu'il cherchait et réceptionna une feuille au format A4 qu'il déplia. Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris lorsqu'il vit s'étaler une photo de Midorima-kun, visiblement imprimée. Celui-ci était de trois-quarts, la tête tournée vers une vitre. Il était vêtu de son uniforme d'école.

« Elle n'est pas de très bonne qualité, je l'ai prise avec mon portable et sans flash pour ne pas qu'il me remarque et je l'ai imprimé sur une feuille basique, s'excusa Takao-kun en se grattant la tête et en faisant un sourire contrit.

-Ça ira, dit simplement Kuroko en repliant le papier et en la rangeant dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme. En revanche…

-Hein ?

-J'ai besoin de ça. »

Takao-kun regarda le lycéen en face lui sortir son téléphone portable et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Hé, mais…

-Tu as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais, l'interrompit Kuroko en le prenant en photo. Là, j'ai tout. »

Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone et fit la moue en notant que la qualité de l'image était pitoyable, surtout que Takao-kun était en plein mouvement à ce moment-là, mais tant pis, il ferait avec. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as pris en photo ? Demanda le jeune brun, plus surpris qu'offusqué. Je ne t'ai pas demandé…

-J'en ai besoin, le coupa celui aux cheveux bleus. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucun contact avec Midorima-kun, je ne lui dirai pas que l'on s'est rencontrés… Ni que tu l'as pris en photo. Ni… Ce que tu m'as demandé. Au fait, tu le veux pour quand ?

« Ah… Ah, ben… quand tu l'auras terminé, ce n'est pas urgent.

-Bon… On est Lundi, je pourrai le faire dans la semaine. Vendredi soir, ça te va ?

-Non, je ne pourrais pas, je dois ramener Shin-chan chez lui après l'entraînement.

- Samedi, même heure ? Ici ?

-Tu veux encore que je t'invite ?

-J'aime bien les _milkshakes_ à la vanille de ce resto.

-Pourquoi j'ai posé la question ? Non, ne répond pas… Okay, okay, c'est d'accord, soupira finalement Takao-kun en se levant et en prenant son plateau pour débarrasser. Au fait, tu prends le métro d'ici, non, pour aller à Seirin ? Tu veux que je ramène à la station? Je suis à vélo, ça ira plus vite !

-Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit Kuroko en imitant son rival, d'une fausse mollesse qui cachait une vraie appréhension.

Il suivit les pas de ce dernier et s'autorisa alors un sourire, maintenant dans le dos du brun au regard d'aigle. Takao-kun était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il était très ouvert et direct, ne cachait pas ce qu'il ressentait… enfin, la **majeure partie** de ce qu'il ressentait. Sa spontanéité, son honnêteté et sa fraîcheur avaient séduit le passeur de Seirin. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient deux farouches opposants sur le terrain et qu'ils s'étaient affrontés à plusieurs reprises, le joueur fantôme l'appréciait beaucoup et ce, depuis leur première rencontre : après tout, ce n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui de se moquer de Midorima-kun en le traitant de _tsundere (2)_…

« Ce qu'il est bel et bien, soit dit en passant… Se dit Kuroko. Midorima-kun a bien de la chance…. Encore faut-il qu'il s'en rende compte… Le connaissant, c'est pas gagné… »

Sur ces pensées, le joueur de Seirin attendit que Takao-kun enfourche son vélo et monta debout au-dessus du porte-bagages en se cramponnant à ses épaules.

« Tu es prêt ? C'est parti mon kiki ! »

Ils quittèrent rapidement le trottoir en slalomant entre les passants et retrouvèrent la rue bouchée par les voitures, les bus et les poids-lourds. Bien qu'un peu apeuré, Kuroko ne montra rien et fit confiance à l'autre lycéen pour les conduire à bon port… Et en un seul morceau. Après tout, Takao-kun avait l'_œil du faucon_, il fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose, non ?

Les mèches au vent, le brun se mit à fredonner une chanson tout en pédalant, oublieux de la force qu'exerçait Kuroko dans son dos et de ses mains crispées sur ses épaules :

_Rolling around at the speed of sound  
>Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow<br>Can't stick around, have to keep moving on  
>Guess what's lied ahead, only one way to find out<em>

_Must keep on moving ahead__  
>No time for guessing, follow my plan instead<br>Trusting in what you can't see  
>Take my lead, I'll set you free<em>

_Follow me, set me free__  
>Trust me and we will escape from the city<br>I'll make it through, follow me_

_Follow me, set me free__  
>Trust me and we will escape from the city<br>I'll make it through prove it to you_

_ _Follow me__  
>Oh, yeah! (1)<em>_

Et étonnamment ou pas, entendre Takao chantonner, le voir serein au milieu du trafic détendit Kuroko et lui fit oublier le fait que c'était bien la première fois qu'il partageait un vélo avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui fit oublier le froid de cette fin d'hiver, les voitures dans tous les sens, les feux et les panneaux, tous ces gens qui lui donnaient le tournis et les virages un peu abrupts. Dommage qu'il ne comprît rien à ce que racontait la chanson… Parce qu'il se surprit même à entonner l'air de cette chanson dans son cœur, en parfaite synchronisation avec Takao :

_Danger is lurking around every turn  
>Trust your feelings, got to live and learn<br>I know with some luck that I'll make it through  
>Got no other options, only one thing to do<em>

_I don't care what's lied ahead__  
>No time for guessing, follow my plan instead<br>Find that next stage no matter what that may be  
>Take my lead, I'll set you free<em>

_Follow me, set me free__  
>Trust me and we will escape from the city<br>I'll make it through, follow me_

_Follow me, set me free__  
>Trust me and we will escape from the city<br>I'll make it through prove it to you_

_ _Follow me!__  
><em>_

Lorsqu'ils dévalèrent en roue libre une légère descente, Kuroko eut l'impression de s'envoler, comme si cette chanson lui apportait un sentiment… de liberté, peut-être. C'était… non pas nouveau, mais effrayant et terriblement excitant à la fois. L'adrénaline fit voler des papillons dans son ventre, mais malheureusement, cela prit fin lorsque la station de métro fut en vue. Takao-kun s'arrêta devant et Kuroko descendit, s'inclina pour à la fois cacher son sourire de satisfaction et le saluer, puis partit sans un regard en arrière, plein de cette sensation qui s'attardait dans tout son corps et en continuant à fredonner cette chanson. Il posa inconsciemment une main sur son ventre et se surprit à penser à Kagami-kun : il avait la même sensation à chaque fois que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le tigre de Seirin. Ou à chaque fois qu'il avait foulé le parquet ciré d'un terrain de basket en sa compagnie…

Kuroko n'était pas spécialement musique, mais il se dit qu'il devrait demander à Takao-kun les références de cette chanson à leur prochaine rencontre. Elle était entraînante et lui donnait de l'audace, de la force pour entreprendre des choses qui feraient ressentir cette liberté, cette joie indicible, cette envie de danser à lui, l'incarnation de l'impassibilité.

Il s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro, traversa les longs couloirs et arriva sur le quai. Par chance, son métro arrivait et il n'eut qu'à sauter dans un wagon afin de trouver un siège et de s'asseoir, l'air chanté par Takao-kun tournant en boucle dans sa tête…

Et s'il demandait à Kagami-kun de… ? Kuroko secoua mentalement la tête afin d'éviter à ses joues de prendre feu. Même si l'idée était plus que tentante… Y aller, ne pas y aller…

Il repensa à la chanson entrainante et cela lui donna du courage. Il avait à chaque fois reculé, par crainte d'être rejeté, mais cette fois-ci serait la bonne !

Maintenant, expliquer les raisons de sa sortie à Kagami-kun, qui serait furax lorsqu'il le verrait arriver et qui ne manquerait pas de lui passer le savon auquel il avait échappé lors de sa fuite…

XxXxXx

Le lycée Shûtoku était assez proche du Maji Burger, c'est la raison pour laquelle Takao ne prit pas énormément de temps avant de revenir et de ranger son vélo à l'endroit dédié… C'est-à-dire non loin du « carrosse » de Sa Majesté Shin-chan. Takao eut un bref sourire, qui se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il songea à la volée de bois vert qu'il allait se prendre pour avoir séché les cours… Qui redevint un sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il était en retard et que Shin-chan n'osera bien évidemment pas le disputer en plein cours… Qui se retransforma en grimace en se disant que l'As de Shûtoku le fera juste après…

Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué, depuis le temps… En fait, ça lui faisait même plaisir et il avait déjà en tête la dispute, les taquineries qu'il allait lui faire sortir, les répliques de Shin-chan… Non, il n'était pas masochiste, loin de là même, mais pourtant… Disons qu'il avait intégré le fait que d'être en compagnie de Shin-chan revenait à le mettre sur les nerfs et à se ramasser le contrecoup. Il avait accepté cela et par conséquent, les engueulades de Shin-chan lui convenaient parfaitement.

Il rentra dans les bâtiments et arpenta les couloirs sans se presser. Il trouva sa salle de classe avec la porte fermée et l'ouvrit. Il se dirigea directement vers son professeur afin de s'excuser, prétextant une digestion douloureuse. Incliné face à elle, il ouvrit un œil en direction de Shin-chan. Houlà, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure à la pause… Bah, pas grave. Après tout, ce n'était que Shin-chan. A tous les coups, il avait dû s'inquiéter de le voir partir comme ça, sans avertir qui que ce soit, avant le dernier cours de la matinée. Et pour ne pas se l'avouer, Shin-chan allait passer sa colère sur lui.

Rien que de très classique, en somme.

« Tu es excusé pour cette fois, Takao. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Tu peux aller à ta place.

-Merci beaucoup, _Sensei_. »

Et Takao se redressa pour aller s'asseoir à sa table. Juste devant Shin-chan, évidemment. Il aurait préféré être à côté afin de copier en douce durant les examens grâce à son regard d'aigle, mais tant pis. Après tout, il avait fait travailler son cerveau pour trouver d'autres techniques lors des précédents examens, comme piquer le crayon magique de Shin-chan directement dans sa trousse _(3)_ …

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la réminiscence de ce souvenir. Et de la gueulante qu'il s'était prise après…

Ah, sacré Shin-chan…

XxXxXx

Kuroko, pour sa part, s'était pointé juste juste aux cours de l'après-midi et donc avait loupé la demande agressive d'explication de Kagami-kun, à son plus grand bonheur. Mais hélas, le répit avait été de courte durée et une fois le professeur hors de la salle, le tigre de Seirin s'était retournée vers son ombre afin de demander des explications.

« Takao-kun m'a demandé de lui rendre un service. J'ai accepté, dit-il laconiquement.

-Hein ? Quel service ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

-Hein ? Même à moi ?

-Mmm…

-Mais…

-Au fait, Kagami-kun, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, le coupa brusquement Kuroko.

-Ah ? Fit celui-ci, ébranlé par le changement de sujet si soudain.

-Est-ce que je peux passer le weekend chez toi ? On rentrerait ensemble après l'entraînement de vendredi et je reviendrais dimanche soir chez moi. »

Kuroko leva alors les yeux exprès pour voir la jolie teinte rouge qui colorait progressivement les joues de sa lumière. Et taquin, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter en souriant légèrement :

« J'aimerais goûter ton _milkshake_, Kagami-kun.

-Qu… Quoi ? Balbutia ce dernier en manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Non content de venir squatter chez moi, tu veux que je te prépare un _milkshake _? »

Le joueur fantôme, mentalement, se baffa plusieurs fois avant de se passer une main lasse sur le visage, puis de sourire par résignation.

A Kagami-kun, il répondit simplement d'une voix neutre :

« Oui. Ca te dérange ?

-Ah ? B… Bien sûr que non… Bégaya son coéquipier, le feu au joues et visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-D'accord », lâcha simplement Kuroko.

Lorsque Kagami-kun se retourna pour faire de nouveau face au tableau, il s'autorisa un bref sourire moqueur. Taiga pouvait être si timide malgré sa stature imposante… Cela faisait pourtant un bon mois et demi qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et pourtant, le grand rouquin n'avait jamais pris les devants dans leur relation amoureuse. Grand dadais, va…

Malgré tout, Kuroko n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir d'être… disons, réservé sentimentalement. Comme Takao-kun ne semblait pas en vouloir à son Shin-chan de le traiter comme un esclave…

Kuroko soupira lourdement.

Kagami-kun, Midorima-kun, même combat…

* * *

><p>Le samedi suivant arriva bien vite et Kuroko, malgré le froid, quitta l'appartement de Kagami-kun afin d'aller à son rendez-vous. Taiga, grand papa poule devant l'Eternel, lui avait soigneusement noué son écharpe autour du cou, lui avait mis son manteau et le joueur fantôme en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Il laissa donc planté là un tigre tout rouge, tout gêné qui, une fois la surprise passée, lui rugit un « Dégage ! » bien sonore. Evidemment, Kuroko ne lui accorda aucune attention, voyant en ce baiser un bref rattrapage de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la veille.<p>

Car son cher et tendre lui avait effectivement préparé un _milkshake_. A la vanille, bien sûr, avec de la chantilly et des fraises et Kuroko l'avait savouré en dessert. Sauf qu'ils étaient tellement fatigués après l'entraînement qu'ils avaient pris une douche ensuite et qu'ils étaient allés se coucher direct. Et donc, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, à son plus grand regret.

Kuroko soupira en quittant l'immeuble et en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus qui l'amènerait au centre-ville. Taiga était très mignon, mais il fallait lui expliquer certaines choses, à ce _baka_. Enfin, cela dit, il aurait des occasions. Comme au basket, il saurait les créer. Et puis, il devait avouer que c'était franchement plus amusant… Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sourit tendrement en pensant à son petit ami.

Le bus arriva vite et il monta à l'intérieur. Le véhicule étant quasi vide, il put prendre un siège et en profita pour regarder la grande chemise cartonnée bleue qui contenait ce que Takao-kun lui avait demandé. Ses yeux fixèrent la chemise et il se mit à penser à son rival et … ami ? Non. Camarade ? Non plus. Hum… Connaissance ? Plus que ça. Rival ? Déjà dit… Bref, passons…

Lors de son premier match contre Shûtoku, le brun possédant l'_œil du faucon _l'avait pris à part en lui disant qu'ils étaient très semblables et que pour cette raison, il voulait l'évincer. Et oui, ils étaient semblables. Mais Kuroko ne pensait alors pas qu'ils étaient si similaires en dehors du terrain également. C'était d'ailleurs amusant car ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère. Takao-kun était plutôt exubérant, il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et n'en loupait pas une, au contraire de Kuroko qui était un mur que même les pires bêtises de ses coéquipiers n'ébranlaient pas. Pourtant, ils étaient tombés tous deux sous le charme d'un homme grand et ténébreux qui n'hésitait pas à les envoyer balader plutôt que d'avouer ses sentiments. C'est la raison pour laquelle le joueur fantôme se sentait solidaire du _point guard_ de Shûtoku et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Et puis, il se sentait un peu coupable envers Takao-kun, car il savait que Midorima-kun avait parlé de lui à son coéquipier. Est-ce que Takao-kun en avait éprouvé du ressentiment, de la jalousie ? Ca, le garçon aux cheveux bleus ne saurait le dire, mais il pensait que c'était probable.

Peu importe, il verrait Takao-kun, lui donnerait ce qu'il avait confectionné et lui rendrait la photo de Midorima-kun. En espérant qu'il apprécie le petit "extra_"_ qu'il avait rajouté… Kuroko s'adossa alors pleinement à son siège et tourna la tête afin de laisser son regard bleu se perdre dans le défilement du paysage.

Bientôt, le bus le déposa près du Maji Burger. En descendant, il vit Takao-kun qui entrait et courut pour le rattraper. Celui-ci tourna la tête avant même que Kuroko ne lui signifie sa présence. Son _œil du faucon _était toujours redoutablement efficace…

« Hé ! Kuroko ! Ça roule ?

-Bonjour, Takao-kun, s'inclina poliment Kuroko, la chemise cartonnée bleue contre ses genoux.

-Ca ne t'a pas fait trop long pour venir ?

-Non, ça va.

-On y va, alors ?

-Après toi. »

Takao-kun entra alors dans le fast-food, le garçon aux cheveux bleus sur les talons. Ils firent la queue à la caisse pour commander, attendirent en discutant de tout et de rien (enfin, surtout Takao-kun, Kuroko se contentant d'hocher la tête à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers), puis lorsque leur commande arriva, le brun régla tandis que Kuroko s'empara des plateaux et trouva un emplacement à l'écart, dans un recoin de la salle. Il attendit que son… Bref, le rejoigne pour entamer son _milkshake_ à la vanille, tout en lui souhaitant bon appétit.

« Tu n'as rien pris d'autre ? S'étonna le brun au regard perçant.

-J'ai déjeuné avant de venir, lui répondit platement son vis-à-vis.

-Ah, okay. »

Takao-kun attaqua donc le menu qu'il avait choisi, nullement affecté par le regard de Kuroko qui sirotait tranquillement sa boisson vanillée. Et apparemment, il avait faim, on aurait presque dit Kagami-kun devant un plateau de _burgers_ après l'entraînement.

« Tu habites loin ? Demanda soudainement le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus.

-De l'autre côté de la ville. Du coup, venir ici m'a donné encore plus faim ! Se justifia Takao-kun entre deux frites.

-Je vois… »

Puis Kuroko revint sur son _milkshake_ et laissa Takao-kun manger en paix. Lorsque celui-ci eut fini, Kuroko lui tendit sans un mot la chemise bleue et se saisit de son plateau afin de jeter le contenu dans le vide-ordure. Ainsi, du coin de l'œil, il put regarder attentivement le visage figé par la surprise de son rival. Il remarqua sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser à une fréquence élevée, comme s'il luttait pour refouler quelque chose de profondément enfoui en lui. Il le vit poser une main sur sa bouche et plisser les yeux, ses fins sourcils se joignant dans un froncement alors qu'il retirait une feuille sous pochette plastique perforée de la chemise cartonnée afin de la regarder plus attentivement.

Il jeta un regard rapide à Kuroko et lui fit un petit sourire, histoire de le rassurer. Mais le joueur fantôme n'était pas dupe et pouvait lire les sentiments troubles qu'avait provoqués son "extra"… Il revint s'asseoir en face lui afin de finir son _milkshake_ et lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Ca ne te plaît pas ?

-Ah ? Oh, si… si, c'est super, mais… Pourquoi tu nous as dessinés, Shin-chan et moi ? Je t'avais juste demandé…

-Parce que le dessin a plus de sens ainsi.

-Plus… Plus de sens ainsi ? Répéta Takao-kun en le regardant, pas sûr d'avoir saisi.

-Un enfant a forcément des parents, dit Kuroko en finissant sa boisson à regret.

-Mais… Ce n'est qu'un dessin ! S'emporta son rival. Je ne suis pas gay ! Shin-chan non plus ! Et même si c'était le cas, on ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant, c'est débile ! T'as fumé la moquette ou il faut que je te rappelle que nous sommes tous les deux des mecs !

-Vous adopterez, rétorqua mollement le passeur de Seirin en secouant son gobelet pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment vide. Et il y a les mères porteuses aussi, surtout si tu veux une chance que cet enfant ait un air de famille avec…

-On… Quoi ? Nan, mais je rêve ? Et attend, d'abord, pourquoi tu utilises le futur ? Et qui t'a dit que je voulais des enfants ? Et surtout, avec lui ? Tu te méprends totalement, déjà, Shin-chan et moi, on n'est pas gays… Et puis de toutes les façons, on pourrait pas… Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que… ? Non, sérieux, regarde-moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être attiré par les mecs ? Ne parlons même pas de Shin-chan…

-Alors pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin et m'avoir invité deux fois pour ce dessin ? Demanda Kuroko en regardant tristement son gobelet vide. Au fait, tu peux aller me reprendre un autre _milkshake_ à la vanille ?

« Et en plus tu oses… ?

-Tu as dit que tu m'invitais… Commença Kuroko d'une toute petite voix afin de faire culpabiliser son interlocuteur.

-Okay, j'y retourne », soupira lourdement celui-ci, vaincu sans même avoir combattu.

Le joueur de Seirin, avec un sourire mutin, le regarda se lever lourdement histoire de bien manifester son mécontentement, avant de reporter son regard sur le dessin sous plastique qu'il avait mis du temps à concevoir, à réaliser et à colorier. Sans compter que la couleur à la tablette graphique, mine de rien, c'était du boulot et qu'une fois fini, il avait fallu imprimer le tout et le mettre dans une pochette plastique perforée. Kuroko trouvait le rendu final plutôt réussi. Il faut dire que Takao-kun lui avait facilité la tâche en lui donnant la photographie de Midorima-kun.

Le dessin était tracé sur une feuille au format A4, orientée portait. Dessus y figurait Midorima-kun de face, avec de beaux cheveux verts et ses lunettes noires juchées sur le nez, vêtu d'une chemise blanche. Il portait ses doigts bandés à son oreille, comme s'il venait d'y mettre l'un des écouteurs du MP3 que tenait Takao-kun. Un Takao-kun, dessiné de trois-quarts, heureux à ses côtés qui tenait de la main gauche l'appareil électronique bleu, du même bleu que son tee-shirt. Un Takao heureux de partager sa musique avec son Shin-chan, lié avec lui par le fil de l'écouteur. Et tout contre lui, Takao-kun enlaçait un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, qui portait la même monture que Midorima et un tee-shirt orange aux couleurs de l'équipe de basket de Shûtoku. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs et raides comme le _shooting guard_, d'un vert allant sur le gris et avec une raie non pas au milieu comme Takao, mais sur le côté gauche, ce qui ouvrait sa frange d'une manière adorable. Ses grands yeux en amande, d'un bleu-gris clair allant de pair avec ceux du _point guard_ de Shûtoku, étaient mis en valeur par des cils étonnamment longs qui ne pouvaient être "hérités" que d'un seul homme en ce bas monde.

Kuroko s'attarda sur le visage du jeune garçon qu'il avait dessiné en respectant les vagues indications de Takao-kun. Un bien joli garçon, au demeurant, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Les yeux, le nez et la bouche du brun. Les cils, les cheveux et les lunettes de Midorima-kun. Le vêtement orange comme l'uniforme des joueurs de basket du lycée Shûtoku… Le passeur recula ensuite sa tête de quelques centimètres afin que sa vue englobe la feuille tout entière : oui, un très beau portait de famille, assurément…

Il laissa son rival revenir s'asseoir à leur table en lui servant son _milkshake_, qu'il entama après un vague merci.

« Ecoute, je crois qu'il y a méprise, commença le garçon au regard d'aigle. Je n'ai pas demandé ce dessin, pour… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as pensé… Je te jure, c'est pas du tout ça ! Et je ne suis pas de ce bord-là… Et puis, quel intérêt, entre nous ? Non, en fait, je veux simplement le montrer à Shin-chan afin de le taquiner un peu… Tu le connais, il va s'énerver comme pas possible ! Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Kuroko ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux en direction de ce mensonge tellement flagrant qu'il en était décevant: après tout, il avait laissé Takao-kun passer commande et par là-même lui avait donné le temps nécessaire de trouver une excuse qui tienne la route. Il lui était revenu avec le deuxième _milkshake_, certes… accompagné d'une excuse bidon de chez bidon. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus soupira mentalement : apparemment, le brun n'était absolument pas prêt à reconnaître les sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers le grand aux cheveux verts.

En résumé, on n'était pas couchés…

« C'est donc ça ? Lâcha finalement Kuroko. Tu comptes donc lui montrer ce dessin pour faire sortir Midorima-kun de ses gonds ?

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Rigola bêtement Takao-kun en se passant une main derrière la tête. Et puis, il me traite comme son esclave, il faut bien que je me venge d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Et piètre acteur avec ça… Mais bon, Midorima-kun, malgré ses lunettes, son intelligence et son chapelet de porte-bonheurs tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, avait le don de louper des choses aussi énormes qu'un éléphant rose dans un couloir, alors il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il crût encore dur comme fer que Takao-kun n'était envers lui qu'un camarade de classe et de jeu comme les autres…

« Ah, au fait, tu as la photo de Shin-chan que je t'avais donnée la dernière fois ?

-Non, je l'ai jetée une fois le dessin terminé », répondit Kuroko, du tac au tac, comme s'il avait prévu cette réponse…

Ce qui n'était même pas le cas, mais une idée venait de s'incruster dans son esprit…

« Hé, t'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Si tu savais le temps que ça m'a pris pour le prendre en photo sans me faire chopper ! »

Une idée qui pourrait s'avérer très intéressante… Et surtout très drôle…

« Mmm… Oui, je pense qu'il est temps de lui donner une bonne leçon, à cet idiot », marmonna le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, la paille au bec.

Ils n'échangèrent rien de plus à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que Kuroko eut terminé et qu'ils se lèvent, se saluent et partent chacun de leur côté. En le regardant s'éloigner depuis l'arrêt de bus près du Maji Burger, le jeune garçon aux yeux clairs mit la main dans sa poche et tâta à l'intérieur, vérifiant que la photo de Midorima-kun que lui avait donnée Takao-kun était en sûreté.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

Midorima-kun paierait le prix fort pour être autant aveuglé par son orgueil démesuré. D'autant plus qu'il portait des lunettes !

Non, aux yeux de Kuroko, il n'avait aucune excuse…

Sauf qu'il avait oublié de demander à Takao-kun les références de la chanson qu'il lui avait chantée lundi dernier, quand ils étaient à vélo ! En se maudissant pour être parfois bien tête-en-l'air, Kuroko sortit son téléphone portable et posa sa question par SMS à l'élève de Shûtoku qu'il venait de quitter. Et puisqu'il avait son téléphone en main, il en profita pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas encore effacé la photo qu'il avait prise de brun aux yeux de lynx en début de semaine. Et oui, elle était bien là. Malgré la piètre qualité de la photo, il songea vaguement que Takao-kun était plutôt beau gosse.

C'était encore mieux…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(1) Ce sont les paroles d'_Escape from the City, _du groupe Américano-Japonais Crush 40 _

_(2) On appelle généralement une _tsundere_ une fille qui cache son grand cœur et/ou sa timidité derrière de l'arrogance, de la froideur et/ou de l'agressivité_

_(3) Cf. OAV de la saison 2 de l'anime _Kuroko no basuke


	3. Chapitre 2: Midorima Shinya

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Remerciements **: Il faut bien entendu remercier les _beta_ qui sont là pour nous corriger ! Je remercie donc Riddikuluss pour ses corrections qui m'évitent de passer pour une branque… Son dernier _one-shot_, _Débauche_, mérite toute votre attention !

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont le dessin en médaillon m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours éloignés, tandis que ces petits "**XxXxXx**" représente une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapitre 2 : Midorima Shinya**

Lorsque Kuroko rentra chez Kagami-kun, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Celui-ci l'accueillit nu, avec une simple serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur la tête, signe qu'il venait de se doucher. Comme on était en hiver et que les températures n'incitaient pas à prendre une douche, il en conclut logiquement que son petit ami avait profité de son absence pour squatter le terrain de basket et s'amuser un peu. Le plus petit des deux referma la porte derrière lui avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de fermer les yeux.

Ne sentant rien venir, il ouvrit un œil qui captura l'image d'un Kagami-kun rougissant et légèrement déstabilisé. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il s'était fait surprendre, décida d'agir sérieusement une fois dans sa vie et saisit le garçon aux cheveux bleus pour l'embrasser rapidement… Après avoir jeté un œil à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne regardait. Dans son propre appartement, où il vivait seul.

Kuroko sourit en soupirant et il prit même quelques secondes pour se demander comment cela pouvait être possible. Puis il secoua la tête avant de s'adresser à son petit ami :

« Ca va ?

-Moi, oui, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça ! Lui rétorqua Taiga, sa vigueur habituelle retrouvée. Alors, comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec Takao ? Tu as pu rendre ce fameux service ?

-Mmm… En partie, répondit vaguement Kuroko en enlevant son écharpe, son manteau et ses chaussures.

-En partie ? Bon, alors, tu peux bien me dire ce que c'était, maintenant, non ? »

En guise de réponse, Kuroko se contenta d'attraper la serviette nouée à la taille de son petit ami et de partir en direction de sa chambre, laissant le tigre de Seirin surpris et outré de se retrouver nu comme un ver au milieu de l'entrée de son deux-pièces :

« Hé… Hé ! Kuroko, enfoiré…

-C'est Tetsuya en privé.

-Hé, Ku… Tetsu…ya, rend-moi ma serviette !

-Viens la chercher », lui dit simplement ce dernier.

Kagami-kun enleva la serviette qui était sur sa tête pour la nouer autour de ses hanches, puis à grandes enjambées, il traversa la pièce principale afin de rejoindre Tetsuya dans sa petite chambre. Il le trouva d'ailleurs assis sur le bord de son lit, la serviette posée négligemment sur l'une de ses cuisses.

« J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. Deux, à vrai dire. D'ailleurs, je vois que tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'avais pas besoin de cette serviette-ci pour te couvrir… Puisque tu en avais une autre sur la tête… Ajouta-t-il, taquin.

-Rah, Kuroko ! S'énerva Kagami-kun en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tetsuya. »

La voix un brin moqueuse mais tendre de son ombre ôta du corps de Taiga toute velléité belliqueuse. En soupirant, il ouvrit son armoire afin de trouver de quoi se vêtir. Il se baissa pour prendre un boxer, mais s'arrêta net en sentant le regard impudique posé sur lui.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda innocemment Kuroko en le regardant. Je t'ai déjà vu nu, tu sais…

-Bon sang, Kuroko…

-Tetsuya.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, ici et dans les vestiaires !

-Quelle est la différence ?

-La différence, c'est que tu ne me regardes pas comme ça ! S'exclama le _power forward_ de l'équipe de Seirin en se retournant vers lui.

-Comment je te regarde ? Demanda Tetsuya d'une voix parfaitement neutre, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas se moquer du visage de Taiga, de la même couleur que ses cheveux…

-Mais… Tu sais bien ! Et arrête de faire l'innocent avec moi !

-Non, je ne sais pas. Après tout, je ne peux pas voir mon propre regard lorsque mes yeux sont posés sur toi, rétorqua le passeur de Seirin avec une logique implacable.

-Kuro…

-Tetsuya.

-Tetsuya ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ragea Kagami-kun, agitant sans faire gaffe son boxer dans tous les sens.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, lui dit Kuroko d'un ton qui signifiait exactement le contraire. Donc, j'ai deux services à te demander, continua-t-il afin d'arrêter ce petit jeu qui pouvait durer des heures. Le premier, tu connais le groupe Crush 40 ?

-Mmm ? Non, ça ne me dit rien.

-C'est apparemment un groupe de rock qui compose des musiques de jeux vidéos.

-Quel jeu, par exemple ?

-_Sonic_. Ca te parle ?

-Ouais, dit Taiga en glissant son boxer sous sa serviette afin de l'enfiler.

-Ca te parle aussi, un morceau appelé _Escape from the city_ ?

-Ben… Je n'ai pas trop joué aux jeux vidéos, alors… Non, pas spécialement.

-D'accord. Ca te dérange si je le cherche tout à l'heure sur Internet ? J'aimerais le télécharger.

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Bien, et pour mon deuxième service… Tu peux rester en boxer, s'il te plaît ? »

La demande figea Kagami-kun sur place, une paire de _jeans_ à la main. Les rougeurs qui avaient commencé à quitter son visage revinrent avec plus de vigueur.

« Pou… pourquoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger, le rassura Kuroko avec un sourire. Juste te croquer… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles qui ne rassurèrent pas du tout Kagami-kun, il se leva du lit et alla en direction de son sac, posé dans un coin de la chambre. Il se baissa pour fouiller un peu à l'intérieur et finalement en extraire un carnet de croquis grand format, ainsi qu'un porte-mine. Il referma son sac et se redressa, sous les yeux médusés de son petit ami.

« Tu… comptes faire quoi de ça ? Demanda celui-ci malaisément.

-Comme je te l'ai dit. Je vais te croquer, lui répondit simplement le joueur fantôme. Tu peux rester debout face à moi, s'il te plaît ? Ca ne durera que quelques instants. Juste le temps de noter quelques proportions… »

Son tigre bougea nerveusement sous le regard céruléen, mais obtempéra malgré tout, la paire de _jeans_ toujours pendue à sa main.

« Tu peux le déposer, tu sais…

-Ah… Okay.»

Gêné, rouge comme une pivoine, il lança le pantalon qui atterrit sur le lit, près de Kuroko. Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête avant de se concentrer sur son carnet, qu'il ouvrit. Il cliqua sur le porte-mine afin de pouvoir commencer à dessiner.

« Détend-toi, soupira le jeune garçon assis sur le lit. Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu sais… Respire. »

Kagami-kun déglutit et expira un bon coup l'air qu'il emmagasinait dans ses poumons sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent alors dans un silence assez tendu, mais qui n'empêcha pas le joueur fantôme de Seirin de réaliser ce qu'il voulait. Son regard posé sur Kagami-kun ne dégageait aucune passion particulière, il avait relégué tout cela dans un coin de son cœur afin de ne pas effrayer son Bakagami favori et il ne portait qu'un œil d'artiste au corps parfaitement sculpté du grand basketteur aux sourcils bifides. Les coups de crayon sur le papier se faisaient entendre, la mine grattant doucement la surface lisse et blanche, semblable au ronronnement d'un chat.

« Okay, j'ai fini, dit finalement Kuroko.

-Alors, ça donne quoi ? » Demanda Kagami-kun en grimpant sur le lit près de lui afin d'avoir une vue sur le carnet.

Sur la feuille, il vit que le porte-mine un peu nerveux avait su parfaitement tracer sa silhouette, de son cou jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses muscles, ses épaules et son torse étaient bien dessinés.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Hé bien… C'est… bien, admit-il, visiblement assez impressionné. Mais… Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait au moins mon visage ?

-Parce que ça ne m'est pas nécessaire.

-Nécessaire ?

-C'est ça.

-Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu complotes ? Demanda Kagami-kun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu… Tu peux t'allonger près de moi ?

-Ah… O… Okay, fit Kagami-kun en rampant sur le lit derrière Kuroko pour poser sa tête contre un oreiller. Et c'est pourquoi, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau en se tournant sur le dos.

-Parce que j'en ai envie… » Répondit Tetsuya en s'allongeant sur le côté en lui faisant face, tout contre lui et en posant un bras sur sa poitrine.

-Heu… Tu me laisses au moins mettre mon pantalon ?

-Oui, car c'est mon jour de bonté. »

Il ne bougea plus, par crainte de faire fuir Kagami-kun qui enfila rapidement son _jean_. Vrai, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient un weekend ensemble. Et c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une position aussi intime, car lorsqu'ils avaient dormi la veille, ça avait été un simple partage de lit, en tout bien tout honneur. D'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans un tel état de fatigue qu'ils n'auraient rien pu tenter de téméraire même s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Alors que là, ce n'était que l'après-midi. Ils étaient au chaud tandis que dehors, il faisait froid… Ils avaient tout leur temps…

Kuroko soupira mentalement, hésitant à prendre les devants face à un Kagami-kun vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon en _jean_ noir qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Il retint un gémissement en s'imaginant caresser ce corps de rêve, en s'imaginant ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il se vit écarter les jambes pour le laisser s'allonger au-dessus de lui, pencher la tête pour le laisser ravager son cou…

Une grande main chaude dans son dos le sortit de ses pensées qui roulaient à toute allure sur les autoroutes de la luxure la plus débridée…

« Ca va… Tetsuya ? Lui demanda timidement son tigre, en détournant le regard pour cacher sa gêne.

-Mmm… Répondit celui-ci. Ca va… Tu sais… Je suis bien entre tes bras, Taiga… »

Ou comment créer une ambiance romantique l'air de rien… Mais bon, il ne fallait pas qu'il pousse sa chance non plus au risque de tout gâcher. "Un tien vaut mieux que deux, tu l'auras", comme disait le proverbe.

Kuroko eut une brève pensée pour Takao-kun, qui aura intérêt à s'armer de **beaucoup** de patience afin de faire succomber son Shin-chan…

Quoique… Avec le coup de main qu'il allait lui fournir, ça prendrait peut-être moins de temps que prévu… Enfin, bref, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de penser à toutes ces choses.

Le joueur fantôme vint se blottir contre son tigre et ronronna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte de son petit ami se raffermir autour de son corps.

XxXxXx

__Who's taking time out, we'll take a shine out_  
><em>We're the boys, we got nothing to lose<em>  
><em>I've had enough now of school and stuff now<em>  
><em>If you ain't with us then it's just bad news<em>_

___Only you can rock me, rock me__  
><em><em>Come on back now, do it again<em>_  
><em><em>Only you can rock me, rock me<em>_  
><em><em>Kicking out just like a hurricane (1)<em>__

Takao avait pris plus d'une heure pour rentrer, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles avec des musiques suffisamment entraînantes pour être sûr de ne pas réfléchir. Il avait franchi le seuil de son appartement, enlevé ses chaussures et salué sa famille à la cantonade avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre et de s'écrouler sur le lit, avec la pochette cartonnée bleue que lui avait remise Kuroko. Il l'avait ouverte, en avait sorti le magnifique dessin fait par le joueur de Seirin et depuis de longues minutes, il était allongé sur le dos à regarder l'image, à capturer, mémoriser tous les détails, scruter les nuances de couleur, tous les traits et tous les jeux d'ombres et tous les recoins explorés par le stylet de la tablette graphique.

____We can't wait from day to day___  
><em><em>'<em>cause we've got something to say<em>__  
><em><em><em><em><em><em>We can't wait from day to day<em>__  
><em><em>'<em>cause we've got something to say<em>______

Shin-chan lui avait dit que Kuroko dessinait très bien, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était à ce point. Takao se trouvait très bien représenté. Comment le si discret joueur fantôme avait-il pu réussir à le reproduire à partir d'une simple photo prise sur son téléphone portable ? Et ce sourire qu'il lui avait attribué, moqueur, ses yeux rieurs en direction de son… cet enfant. Quant à Shin-chan, avec le coin des lèvres finement ourlées, comme un chat… Il avait l'air doux, comme reconnaissant envers la personne qui lui faisait écouter ce morceau. Shin-chan…

Takao se tourna sur le côté et posa délicatement le dessin près de sa tête, laissant son regard vorace parcourir l'œuvre… Enfin, surtout la représentation de Shin-chan et celle de leur… de l'enfant. Cet enfant au visage androgyne, qui détournait légèrement la tête non pas timidité, mais par une sorte de suffisance tranquille qui disait : « Si tu veux me faire bouger de là, tu as intérêt à te lever tôt.. ». Le _point guard_ de Shûtoku eut un rictus amusé : le même orgueil que son père, ça promettait… Les mêmes lunettes, les mêmes cils ridiculement longs, mais terriblement charmants sur ce visage aux traits fins... Et encore un qui aurait toutes les filles à ses pieds, tiens… Ah, pour ça, il aurait de qui tenir…

______Come on the street now, on every corner____  
><em><em><em><em>Breaking out and we're doing what we want to<em>___  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Just like a jewel shines in the night<em>___  
><em><em><em><em>She burns so hot under the street light<em>________

Hein, Shin-chan?

___Only you can rock me, rock me__  
><em><em>Come on back now, do it again<em>_  
><em><em>Only you can rock me, rock me<em>_  
><em><em>Kicking out just like a hurricane <em>__

Lorsque le brun se rendit compte que ses yeux lui piquaient, il augmenta simplement le volume de son MP3 et les ferma.

* * *

><p>Quels étaient ses sentiments envers Shin-chan ?<p>

Quels étaient-ils ?

Takao avait recommencé à se poser cette question les jours suivants, mais cette fois-ci, quasiment toujours avec le dessin en face.

Il voulait être avec Shin-chan, ça c'était sûr. Aussi sûr qu'il voulait continuer à jouer au basket avec lui et représenter les deux gardiens de l'équipe de Shûtoku. Il voulait continuer à aller à l'école avec lui, à aller chercher son objet chanceux du jour pour pouvoir s'en moquer tout le reste de la journée. Ca faisait longtemps que le conduire partout dans la ville l'amusait plus qu'autre chose… Et après ?

Eh bien, après… Il voudrait continuer à partager sa vie, quelle qu'elle soit et conserver cette fidèle amitié, cette loyauté qui les unissait sur le terrain et en-dehors. Il voulait continuer à le voir, à le sortir, à le taquiner… Il voulait continuer à l'entendre le réprimander, à le frapper lorsqu'il disait quelque chose de stupide, à le voir sourire lorsqu'il précédait toutes ses demandes, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du grand aux cheveux verts… D'accord, et après ?

Et c'était là que le vide engloutissait les réflexions du brun à l'_œil de faucon_. Et le dessin ne l'aidait pas du tout. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Kuroko ?

L'idée de l'enfant de Shin-chan était venue dans son esprit de manière très banale, alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer quelle pouvait être la famille qui avait mis au monde un tel _tsundere_ frappé par les étoiles et l'horoscope d'Oha Asa. Il s'était alors demandé à quoi pourrait bien ressembler les enfants de Shin-chan, avant de rigoler et de balayer mentalement cette idée en se disant que les traits de caractère et les goûts, après tout, ne se transmettaient pas de génération en génération… Mais l'idée, bien que balayée, n'avait pas été effacée, elle s'était agrippée à la pelote bien fournie qu'était son imagination et le jeune _point guard_ s'était surpris à imaginer l'aspect physique, les mimiques et le caractère de cet hypothétique enfant. La première chose qu'il avait eu en tête, c'était les yeux et les longs cils qui les décoraient. La seconde avait été les lèvres fines qui s'ourlaient matoisement.

Les rouages du cerveau de Takao, une fois mis en route, ne s'étaient plus arrêtés. Et loin de l'inquiéter, ça l'avait tant et si bien amusé qu'il avait voulu en faire un dessin afin d'embêter Shin-chan et de le saouler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en pût plus. Mais ne sachant pas manier le crayon et encore moins le stylet d'une tablette graphique, il avait décidé de s'adresser à quelque qu'un s'y connaissant, en plus d'être discret et de ne pas fréquenter le lycée de Shûtoku.

Il avait envoyé un SMS à Kuroko pour le voir et une fois face-à-face, il lui avait demandé de dessiner le fils de Shin-chan. Voilà strictement ce que Takao avait demandé à Kuroko. Un dessin qui risquait certes d'être mignon tout plein, mais qui restait du domaine de l'imagination, de la douce folie des rêves et des hypothèses. Un délire, quoi. Un pur délire…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Takao ne s'interdisait rien à propos de Shin-chan et depuis le temps qu'on les voyait traîner ensemble du matin au soir et du soir au matin (sauf les weekends, et encore), les gens se le tenaient pour dit. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle sécher les cours avec Kuroko et le gaver de _milkshakes_ à la vanille pour avoir un dessin n'avait pas dérangé plus que ça le lycéen de Shûtoku.

Mais ça, c'était avant de voir ledit dessin.

Kuroko les avait rajoutés, lui et Shin-chan, en tant qu' "heureux parents" d'un petit garçon au visage sage, aux yeux vaniteux et au sourire rusé. Un petit garçon qui tenait à la fois de Shin-chan et de lui. Kuroko avait donc rajouté deux autres personnages à sa petite œuvre, augmentant par là-même drastiquement le réalisme et la crédibilité d'une telle scène. Et la rendant paradoxalement encore plus improbable. Un tel enfant ne pourrait voir le jour, même s'ils le voulaient car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les couples gays étaient stériles par définition : deux hommes ne faisaient pas des enfants, bon sang de bonsoir ! Alors pourquoi une telle mise en scène sur le papier ?

Takao s'était tellement arraché les cheveux en y pensant qu'un jour, il était allé vérifier devant le miroir qu'il avait encore toute sa tête. Sait-on jamais…

Déjà, il n'était pas gay et Shin-chan encore moins. Ils étaient juste potes, il ne voulait pas se marier avec Shin-chan et il ne voulait pas d'enfant de Shin-chan même si c'eut été possible ! Il voulait juste être à ses côtés afin que s'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien, point à la ligne ! D'autant plus que faire des enfants requéraient de… des "relations d'un certain type" qu'il n'était pas prêt d'avoir avec Shin-chan et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas avec Shin-chan, de toute façon. Bref, le genre de relations que Takao ne s'imaginait pas. En tout cas, pas avec un homme et encore moins avec celui-ci. Non mais ! Il n'était pas une fille, non plus, fallait pas pousser !

C'est pour ne pas aborder le sujet que le lycéen avait décidé de ne finalement pas en toucher un mot à son camarade. Il n'était plus sûr que ce serait une plaisanterie de bon goût (même si avec Shin-chan, une plaisanterie ne pouvait pas être de bon goût)…

Il avait donc décidé de garder ce dessin avec lui, puis de le mettre dans son classeur de cours. Ainsi, lorsqu'il rêvassait, il pouvait le faire sur ce dessin auquel, avec le temps et malgré toutes ses réflexions, il avait fini par s'attacher. Il se surprit plus d'une fois à caresser la pochette plastifiée et à retracer les contours des lèvres de l'enfant. Il se surprit également à se demander si les cheveux de Shin-chan étaient aussi soyeux en vrai qu'ils n'avaient l'air de l'être sur le papier. Il se surprit à se regarder dans le miroir et à mimer l'exclamation joyeuse que le joueur fantôme lui avait attribuée sur la feuille. Il se surprit même à comparer les cils de Shin-chan avec ceux de l'enfant.

Naturellement, cette contemplation fréquente et spontanée amena divers scénarios à propos des trois personnages dessinés. Quel serait le caractère de l'enfant, comment Shin-chan réagirait à ci ou à ça, quelles bêtises il faudrait lui apprendre, est-ce qui faudrait lui faire écouter Oha Asa tous les matins ? Et ces scénarios amenèrent une question encore plus cruciale : quel serait le nom de cet enfant ?

Takao n'empêcha pas ces scénarios d'envahir son esprit. Il ne mit aucune barrière, aucun frein à sa fantaisie. Après tout, tant que Shin-chan ne le savait pas… Tant qu'il arrivait à tenir correctement son rôle de camarade et coéquipier (et chauffeur aussi), quelle importance ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il fantasmait sur lui, il n'y avait aucune honte…

Le _point guard_ de Shûtoku se saisit d'un fin pinceau qu'il trempa dans de l'encre de Chine. Sur la feuille délicatement sortie du plastique, près de Shin-chan, il écrivit "Midorima Shintarô". Comme il n'y avait la place près de son personnage, il n'écrivit rien à cet endroit. Et près de l'enfant, il nota délicatement "Midorima Shinya".

* * *

><p>« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Taiga.<p>

-Ah ?

- Mais finis d'abord ton _burger_.

-Mmm… Okay. »

Kuroko et Kagami-kun, comme à leur habitude, s'étaient rendus au Maji Burger après l'entraînement, le premier pour un _milkshake_ à la vanille et le second pour son plateau de _burgers_. Un plateau de _burgers_ qui disparaissait sous le nombre impressionnant de petits pains qu'il contenait, puis qui réapparaissait au fur et à mesure que Kagami-kun les engloutissait à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence.

Le _passeur _de Seirin regarda son petit ami et sourit en se demandant où pouvait passer tout ce qu'il avalait : Kagami-kun n'avait pas un gramme de graisse en trop. Mais il fallait aussi dire qu'il avait toujours été très sportif et qu'il se dépensait énormément, durant les entraînements et les matchs, bien sûr, mais même en-dehors. Il aimait beaucoup aller sur un terrain de basket et s'entraîner seul à faire des _dunks_, à dribbler… Kagami-kun était de ce point de vue extrêmement prévisible : s'il n'était pas à l'école, à l'entraînement, au Maji Burger ou chez lui, il suffisait de faire le tour des terrains de basket du coin pour être sûr de le retrouver. Même pas besoin de lui mettre une puce GPS pour le fliquer…

Taiga…

« Ca va ? Demanda le tigre de Seirin en avalant la dernière bouchée de son burger en cours, voyant que les yeux céruléens le dévisageaient sans vergogne.

-Je pensais à toi, lui susurra Kuroko en souriant légèrement.

-Ah… »

Le joueur fantôme se délecta quelques secondes de son tigre aux joues écarlates qui cachait sa gêne en buvant un peu, puis il décida de passer à autre chose. Il se saisit de son sac de cours et en sortit une chemise cartonnée bleue. Il l'ouvrit, sous le regard interrogateur de son petit ami, et lui donna une feuille mise dans une pochette plastifiée, similaire à ce qu'il avait remis à Takao-kun il y avait quelques semaines de cela.

Taiga en recracha son soda. Sur le plastique.

« Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup, déclara placidement Kuroko. L'original est sur mon ordinateur, de toute façon. Et puis, je préfère essuyer du soda que de la nourriture…

-Que… Que… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Rugit sa lumière en se levant et en pointant du doigt le dessin de manière menaçante.

-C'est un dessin, répondit Kuroko en finissant son _milkshake_.

- Ca, je le vois bien ! Mais pourquoi ce dessin ? Pourquoi…

-Chut, Kagami-kun, les gens nous regardent. »

Le grand tigre tourna la tête à gauche et à droite à l'entente de commentaires peu flatteurs sur son comportement déplacé, puis se rassit en bougonnant, ne sachant ce qui le gênait le plus : les gens qui ricanaient sans prendre la peine de se cacher ou le dessin de son ombre ?

Kuroko adorait voir Taiga rager. Il était adorable. Cela dit, cette pensée ne l'empêcha pas de se lever pour aller chercher de quoi éponger la pochette plastifiée.

« Kuroko… Tu peux m'expliquer ce dessin ? Maugréa Kagami-kun une fois que le garçon aux cheveux bleus fut revenu.

-Je voulais avoir ton avis.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Interrogea-t-il en laissant son camarade lui enlever le dessin des mains.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Je t'avais croqué la dernière fois que j'étais allé chez toi et comme tu avais râlé parce que je ne t'avais pas dessiné en entier, alors je me suis dit que…

-Mais pourquoi comme ça ?

-Parce que j'aime bien. Après tout, tu es mon petit ami, non ?

-Si, mais…

-Alors, où est le problème ? Demanda le passeur tranquillement en essuyant soigneusement la pochette contenant le dessin.

-Kuroko… Le problème, c'est… Commença le grand gars en enfouissant la tête entre ses mains, sous le regard parfaitement neutre de son vis-à-vis. C'est… que c'est gênant…

-Tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi ?

-Si ! Bien sûr que si, mais…

-Mais ?

- Mais… C'est… Rah, Kuroko, tu es en train de me rendre complètement fou ! S'exclama-t-il en frappant la table de ses deux mains, suffisamment fort pour attirer de nouveau l'attention des autres consommateurs vers lui.

-Chut… C'est ? » L'encouragea Kuroko, toujours d'une voix neutre.

Les mâchoires crispées, son petit ami serra les dents, avant de fermer les yeux et de bien respirer deux, trois fois histoire de retrouver ses esprits… et d'arrêter de faire sursauter les autres clients du Maji Burger.

« C'est… Juste que… Bégaya-t-il, ne sachant visiblement pas comment expliquer, ni même quoi expliquer. C'est que… Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que… tu penses à ces choses-là… Murmura-t-il presque. Ca ne te va pas…

-Je vois… »

C'est avec son stoïcisme légendaire que Kuroko rangea le dessin dans sa chemise bleue, celle-ci dans son sac, qu'il le ferma et qu'il se leva pour partir.

« Hé… Mais hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Attends ! »

Kagami-kun ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à une telle réaction. Mais Kuroko ne l'écouta pas et quitta le _fast-food_ d'un pas rapide, vexé, blessé par ses dernières paroles. Ca voulait dire quoi, ça, « _Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que tu penses à ces choses-là_ » ? Bien entendu, qu'il y pensait… Comme tout le monde. C'est vrai, il devait avouer qu'il était un jeune homme peu ordinaire. Il était discret et réservé, lorsqu'il marchait c'était généralement le nez plongé dans un bouquin, il était petit et frêle et n'avait pas l'endurance des adolescents de son âge… Et oui, il préférait les garçons…

En faisant mentalement cette liste, le joueur fantôme soupira en voyant sa longueur… D'accord, il était différent de la plupart de ses camarades, mais il avait lui aussi le droit d'aimer et de désirer quelqu'un, non ? Surtout si cette personne était son petit ami… Il avait le droit de fantasmer sur lui, de les imaginer faire des choses intimes… Il avait le droit d'avoir envie de lui, de vouloir se donner à lui, de vouloir lui montrer tout ce qu'il cachait et que les autres ne soupçonneraient jamais, sans se faire rejeter de la sorte !

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant ses yeux lui piquer. Il fallait qu'il les retienne, il était plus fort que ça !

Une large main l'attrapa par le bras et l'ex-joueur de Teikô se sentit partir en arrière sans qu'il puisse avoir le temps de protester, avant de se retrouver collé à une poitrine chaude.

« Ecoute-moi quand je te parle ! »

Kuroko fit au contraire la sourde oreille et posa fermement sa main contre le bras de Kagami-kun, enroulé autour de sa taille, dans le but de s'en débarrasser. Il poussa, appuya dessus, commença à griffer de rage et de dépit en maudissant intérieurement sa faiblesse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'avoua vaincu, après de longues minutes à avoir cherché comment sortir de cette étreinte de fer, que le _power forward_ s'adressa à lui :

« Ca y est, tu es calmé ? Demanda-t-il en le secouant légèrement contre lui.

-Lâche-moi, tout le monde nous dévisage, murmura entre ses dents le garçon aux cheveux bleus, la voix frémissante de colère et sans le regarder.

-A condition que tu ne partes pas en courant ! »

Kuroko considéra durant quelques brèves secondes cette possibilité, avant de la balayer intérieurement d'un revers de la main : au vu de leurs capacités physiques respectives, Taiga le rattraperait avant même qu'il ne s'enfuie… Il fronça les sourcils : la vie était vraiment injuste…

« Kuroko, je te lâche à condition que tu ne partes pas, okay ? Tu ne pars pas, hein ?

-Non, idiot, je ne pourrais pas t'échapper même si je le voulais, de toute façon… » Pensa amèrement l'ombre.

Le passeur de Seirin se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Kagami-kun, après quelques secondes, décida de considérer cette réaction comme un oui et retira son bras autour de la taille de Kuroko… pour venir le poser sur ses épaules, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser… Te… Tetsuya, c'est juste que… je ne suis pas habitué à voir cette autre facette de toi, mais… J'aime bien quand tu me la montres, je me sens comme un privilégié et… C'est la première fois que l'on me traite comme cela… C'est juste que parfois, tu le fais de manière un peu brutale… Je pense que ça t'amuse, mais moi, ben… Ca me surprend… Mais… Je ne te déteste pas… Depuis tout ce temps, tu le sais, non ? »

Kuroko avait senti toute l'hésitation et le trouble de son petit ami à travers son bras posé sur ses épaules : il tremblait légèrement, inhabituellement. Le plus petit des deux accepta alors de se retourner, ce que Kagami-kun prit pour une incitation à continuer. Mais avant…

« Heu… On peut y aller, là, non ? » Demanda-t-il malaisément en sentant avec plus d'acuité les regards posés sur eux.

Une fois de plus, il traduisit l'absence de réponse de Kuroko par une approbation, enleva son bras de ses épaules et l'incita à marcher à ses côtés, ce que le joueur fantôme fit sans ouvrir la bouche. Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux, Kagami-kun hésitant à parler de peur de faire à nouveau fuir celui qu'il aimait et Kuroko… restant Kuroko. Ils cheminèrent ainsi sans s'adresser la parole, sans un signe, sans un regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à la croisée de leurs chemins respectifs.

« E… Ecoute, Tetsu…ya… Si… si tu veux… »

Kagami-kun se gratta la tête, ne sachant visiblement pas comment continuer, mais son coéquipier ne l'aida pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, son regard impavide le mettait mal à l'aide.

« Tu peux revenir passer un weekend chez moi… Je te ferai des _milkshakes_ et… et… j'aime beaucoup ton dessin, je trouve que tu as beaucoup de talent, alors, tu… tu pourras encore me dessiner… Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr, je ne te force pas, hein, juste que… si tu veux…

-D'accord. »

Le joueur fantôme de Seirin s'autorisa un bref sourire devant l'air ahuri de Taiga.

« C'est d'accord, Taiga, mais à une condition.

-Ah ?

-Embrasse-moi. »

L'expression du tigre n'avait pas de prix… Dommage qu'il faisait déjà nuit et que l'éclairage public du coin fournissait vraiment le minimum du minimum… Kuroko garda les yeux ouverts afin de voir son tigre se pencher vers lui et déposer rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Alors ? Demanda celui-ci, encore un peu inquiet.

-Ca marche. A demain, Taiga. »

Et sur ces mots, le joueur fantôme disparut dans les ombres de l'éclairage en abandonnant là un petit ami soulagé et ravi.

Kuroko, de son côté, marcha tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant. Il avait en réalité pardonné Kagami-kun à la seconde où celui-ci avait fait l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom, en public. Mais il avait décidé de pousser sa chance afin de voir jusqu'où elle irait. Et il avait bien eu raison…

Il repensa à ce dessin on ne peut plus réaliste qui représentait sa lumière debout, torse nu, portant une paire de _jeans_ déboutonnée au point de dévoiler l'élastique du boxer et… une main aguicheuse posée sur une cuisse… Il avait vraiment eu l'audace de dessiner quelque chose d'aussi… sexy.

Vraiment, la chanson que lui avait chantée Takao-kun lui donnait des ailes…

____Follow me, set me free___  
><em><em><em>Trust me and we will escape from the city<em>__  
><em><em><em>I'll make it through, follow me (2)<em>__  
><em>

Et c'est en fredonnant gaiement, malgré son visage impassible, que Kuroko rentra jusque chez lui.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(1) Il s'agit des paroles de la chanson _Only you can rock me_, de l'artiste Japonais Seikou Nagaoka (ft. Mi-Yo), remixé par DJ Kawasaki_

_(2) Il s'agit des paroles de la chanson _Escape from the city_, du groupe Américano-Japonais Crush 40_


	4. Chapitre 3: Une histoire de classeur

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Remerciements **: Il faut bien entendu remercier les _beta_ qui sont là pour nous corriger ! Je remercie donc Riddikuluss pour ses corrections qui m'évitent de passer pour une branque… Son dernier _one-shot_, _Débauche_, mérite toute votre attention !

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont le dessin en médaillon m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Réponse aux **_**reviewers**_** anonymes** : Je tiens à remercier Lectrice et emma2330 pour leurs commentaires courts, mais très gentils et qui me touche beaucoup ! Mais comme vous être en anonymes, je ne peux pas vous répondre directement et de manière personnalisé. Alors je vous invite à vous créer un compte si vous voulez rentrer en contact direct avec les auteurs de vos fanfics favorites ! Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie, en espérant que la suite vous plaise !

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours éloignés, tandis que ces petits "**XxXxXx**" représente une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapitre 3 : Une histoire de classeur**

« A ce soir, _nanodayo_. »

Midorima ferma la porte de la grande maison dans laquelle il habitait. Il était sept heures trente et il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard au lycée Shûtoku. Heureusement, pour l'y conduire, il pouvait compter sur son fidèle Takao, qui ne manquerait pas de les déposer à bon port, comme tous les matins. Le garçon aux cheveux verts traversa l'allée du jardin et ouvrit le portail. Bien, Takao était là, à l'attendre, affalé sur le guidon de son vélo garé sur le côté de la route. Comme tous les matins, il lui lança un "Shin-chan" fatigué qui n'était pas du tout assorti à cette lueur facétieuse qui étincelait dans ses prunelles bleues métallisées.

Midorima ne prit même pas la peine répondre.

« Tu as bien dormi, Shin-chan ?

-Apparemment, mieux que toi, répondit-il en fermant à clés le grand portail.

-Ah, ben, merci, c'est sympa dès le matin comme ça…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de garder le dos droit et d'adopter des postures correctes. Ca te déforme le dos de t'asseoir n'importe comment_, nanodayo_.

-Eh ben, on est même pas en chemin que tu commences déjà les sermons ! Tu es vraiment en forme, Shin-chan !

-Humpf… Tu as au moins pensé à mon objet chanceux du jour, c'est déjà ça… »

Midorima monta d'un bond dans la carriole remorquée par le vélo, son _rickshaw_ de fortune et prit dans ses bras le _maneki-neko (1) _posé là. Il était assez grand, faisant à peu près la taille de son avant-bras. Il sourit en soupesant la statue en se disant qu'elle arrivera très certainement à contrer la mauvaise fortune prédit par Oha Asa aux Cancers en cette journée de Mercredi.

« Allons-y, Takao », ordonna-t-il.

Il posa un coude sur le rebord de la carriole en la sentant se mettre en mouvement sous la traction du vélo et ils partirent pour le lycée. Comme tous les matins…

En chemin, Takao commença à entonner une chanson que Midorima n'écouta que très distraitement, préférant réviser les cours du jour.

_Don't give in  
>You've come so very far<br>You should be proud of yourself  
>Unless a person waited for it all the way<br>_

__Don't turn back  
>When you're nearly done (2)<br>__

Midorima savait que Takao adorait écouter de la musique venant des quatre coins du monde, même s'il avait une "préférence nationale" pour les artistes japonais. Cependant, ce n'était que depuis peu que Takao avait pris cette habitude de chanter lorsqu'il le conduisait dans toute la ville. D'ordinaire, il lui faisait la conversation. Mais cela ne dérangeait guère le _shooting guard_ de Shûtoku : ça ou les interminables monologues du moulin à paroles que pouvait être Takao lorsqu'il s'y mettait, c'était du pareil au même. Les deux l'empêchaient systématiquement de réfléchir en paix ou de lire attentivement quelque chose. Avec le temps, il s'y était fait et ça ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça, au final. Du moment qu'ils arrivaient sains et saufs à destination…

___Get this party started_  
><em>Let's get it started<em>  
><em><em><em>Get this party started<em>  
><em>Let's get it started<em>__  
><em>_

Midorima tourna avec précaution la page de son cahier, attentif aux mouvements de la carriole sur le pavé. Mais pas au paysage qui défilait lentement autour de lui. Il savait d'instinct que Takao l'amènerait au lycée. Après tout, il pouvait être insouciant, mais pas au point de leur faire rater l'école… Même s'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Takao avait séché le dernier cours de la matinée, le laissant seul pour le déjeuner, et s'était même permis d'arriver en retard l'après-midi… Takao ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il avait de si urgent ce jour-là, malgré l'insistance dont avait fait preuve l'As de Shûtoku.

_Should I dream ?_

Le grand adolescent à lunettes fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se forçait à lire des pattes de mouche sur son cahier, alors que son esprit était en réalité en train de s'interroger : qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Takao à sécher les cours cette matinée-là ? Si ça avait été quelque chose de grave, il le lui aurait dit… Pas que ça l'intéressait spécialement, mais…

____Get this party started_  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Get this party started<em>______  
><em><em><em>Come on, come on<em>  
><em>Hey!<em>__ ___

Et puis surtout, depuis cette petite "escapade" que s'était octroyée son _point guard_, enfin, celui de l'équipe, ce n'était pas spécialement le sien… Celui-ci paraissait plus… enjoué que d'habitude. Il avait plus d'entrain, faisait encore plus l'idiot, chantait à tue-tête… Comme maintenant.

____Come on_  
><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>To be all right<em>______  
><em><em><em>Wouh!<em>  
><em>Get this party started<em>__!___

Midorima haussa finalement les épaules… Tout cela ne le concernait pas, après tout, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il y réfléchissait au lieu de réviser son cours. Il se reconcentra donc et ne leva la tête que lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail de l'établissement que fréquentaient les deux garçons, ne prêtant aucune espèce d'attention aux autres élèves qui leur portaient un regard curieux, surpris ou amusé. Quels idiots… Depuis le temps, n'étaient-ils toujours pas habitués à le voir arriver ainsi ?

L'ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles attendit que Takao garât le vélo et la carriole pour en descendre, après avoir rangé son cahier dans son sac. Il prit dans ses bras la statue de _maneki-neko_ et la porta sur un bras, l'autre servant pour la sacoche de cours.

« Alors, tu as apprécié le trajet, Shin-chan ?

-Je l'aurais mieux apprécié si tu ne chantais pas, idiot, _nanodayo_.

-Bah, si ça te dérange tant, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit sur le chemin ? »

Le shooteur remonta ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux, ce qui fit ricaner, puis hurler de rire le brun aux yeux clairs.

« La ferme, Takao !

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Shin-chan, tu es un tel _tsundere_!

-La ferme, j'ai dit ! Cria-t-il en détournant le regard, gêné de créer un spectacle de si bon matin devant les bâtiments du lycée.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas simplement, que je chante bien et que j'ai une belle voix ? Lui demanda le brun en passant un bras sur son épaule.

-Parce que je ne le pense pas ! Fit Midorima en retirant direct ledit bras d'un revers de main, ignorant le petit cri de douleur poussé par son coéquipier.

-Aïe ! Tu es méchant, Shin-chan !

-Ca suffit… Soupira ce dernier, agacé. J'ai cours et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes gamineries !

-Hé ! Mais moi aussi ! Même qu'on est dans la même classe !

-M'en rappeler me fait tourner de l'œil, _nanodayo_… »

Et leur chamaillerie dura tout le temps qu'il leur fallut pour monter dans le bâtiment et entrer dans la salle de classe. Personne ne fut surpris de les voir arriver ensemble en se disputant comme un vieux couple sur Dieu seul savait quoi. Et même assis, ils trouvèrent le moyen de continuer et ce fut le professeur qui, en arrivant, dut leur demander de se taire. Du coup, Midorima râla intérieurement pour s'être fait réprimandé injustement et par là-même, pour être maintenant mis dans le même panier que cet idiot de Takao qui ne savait pas se tenir convenablement !

Sa journée commençait vraiment bien… Pour se rassurer, il caressa la tête de la statue de chat, posée sur le sol près de sa chaise. Elle était suffisamment imposante pour le protéger un tant soit peu des malheurs prédits par Oha Asa. Hum, il devait au moins reconnaître que Takao avait bien choisi son porte-bonheur…

Leur premier cours fut le japonais. Puis les mathématiques et les sciences naturelles. Midorima, étant sérieux, restait concentré et imperturbable en écoutant les explications des professeurs et la correction des exercices. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher ses lèvres de se plisser narquoisement lorsque Takao fut appelé au tableau pour rédiger le plan qui répondait à une question posée en sciences naturelles. Une question facile, en plus, pas moyen que quiconque, surtout pas Takao, se plante sur celle-là…

Le _point guard_ de Shûtoku ne se planta pas, en effet et présenta un plan qu'il justifia et exposa au reste de la classe. Avec son entrain habituel, mais un sourire encore plus radieux que d'ordinaire qui perturba l'élève à lunettes. Le professeur lui posa quelques questions auxquelles il répondit. Sauf à la dernière, sur laquelle il sécha.

Alors Midorima, bon prince, dans sa grande mansuétude, sa bonté et son amour infini, vola à son secours en levant la main. Lorsque le professeur lui donna la parole, il expliqua et démontra que la dernière question posée n'était peut-être pas pertinente au vu du plan présenté au tableau par Takao. Le professeur posa l'index sur le menton en y réfléchissant quelques secondes, puis ne trouvant rien à redire, elle donna raison à Midorima et renvoya Takao à sa place, ce qu'il fit sans cacher son soulagement. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que Takao cachait ? Pas grand-chose… Si ce n'était son "rendez-vous secret" d'il y a quelques semaines. Ce rendez-vous qui l'avait rendu encore plus "remuant" qu'avant, sans raison apparente.

De nouveau, Midorima fronça les sourcils en repensant à leur discussion d'alors. Malgré toute son insistance, toutes ses menaces, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus-gris avait refusé de cracher le morceau. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'acharnait ainsi à lui cacher quelque chose… D'autant plus que ça avait l'air d'être plaisant, voire joyeux… Pour quelle raison vouloir dissimuler quelque chose de joyeux ? C'était absurde… Le grand à lunettes soupira : de toutes les façons, le garçon à l'_œil de faucon _défiait toute logique… Et pourtant, en ayant passé trois ans avec la Génération des Miracles, il en avait vu, des choses incroyables… Mais son actuel coéquipier était encore différent de tout cela, même si Midorima n'aurait su dire en quoi précisément…

Il reçut une boule de papier sur la tête, au milieu de ses cheveux verts. Takao… Bon sang !

Il déplia le morceau de papier pour y lire un « Merci » griffonné. Midorima se saisit alors de son porte-mine pour y écrire ceci : « Tu m'offres le dîner tous les soirs après l'entraînement durant un mois. Au jour près », puis il enferma le morceau de papier dans sa main et le serra suffisamment pour le transformer de nouveau en une boule difforme, puis la renvoya pile dans la trousse de Takao : on était un _shooting guard_ de talent ou on ne l'était pas.

L'As de Shûtoku remonta ses verres à la satisfaction d'avoir visé juste, encore une fois.

Le reste de la "négociation" se poursuivit durant le cours, sur des bouts de papier lancés furtivement vers l'arrière, puis vers l'avant. Une conversation qui donnait en substance cela :

« Quoi ?

-Tu pensais que mon aide serait gratuite ?

-Mais tu as les moyens de te le payer !

-Et alors ? J'ai bien les moyens d'aller à l'école seul… »

Sur le "bulletin-réponse" suivant, tout froissé que son _point guard_ lui renvoya, Midorima remarqua que celui-ci avait ponctué sa dernière phrase à lui avec un "_Nanodayo_" écrit qu'il n'aurait en effet pas renié s'ils s'exprimaient oralement…. Ce qu'il n'avouerait bien évidemment à personne… Takao l'entraînait dans une discussion stupide et en plus, se permettait des coups bas en se moquant de lui et son tic de langage ? Bien… Il n'aurait aucune pitié ! Surtout pas après avoir lu la dernière réponse que lui avait faite le brun au regard d'aigle : « Tu es méchant, Shin-chan ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire un geste, pour une fois ? »

Midorima reprit son porte-mine et écrivit sa réponse : « Je peux te donner ta chance à _Jakenpon (3) _… Et si tu gagnes, alors je pourrais éventuellement accepter… »

La suite continua ainsi :

« Mais tu gagnes toujours, Shin-chan ! Et accepter quoi, d'abord ?

-Parce que je mets toujours toutes les chances de mon côté ! Et parce que je ne suis pas un idiot comme toi !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Et je te rappelle que je viens de te le démontrer !

-Même un singe aurait pu répondre à cette question, Takao.

-Quoi ? »

Et dans le dos du professeur, les boules de papier firent de belles trajectoires en cloche, digne de l'un des shooteurs les plus doués de sa génération, pour atterrir dans la vulgaire trousse de devant firent de furtifs vols en rase-motte rivalisant de célérité avec les meilleurs oiseaux de proie pour atterrir dans l'élégante trousse de derrière…

Résultat des courses : Midorima se fit surprendre par la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée. En serrant les dents, il maudit Takao sur dix générations pour l'avoir empêché de prendre la moindre note du cours de sciences naturelles qu'il affectionnait d'ordinaire tant ! Comment prétendre vouloir être médecin lorsqu'on se laissait distraire comme un enfant de cinq ans ? Qui plus est, par un idiot pareil ? Oha Asa, une fois de plus, n'avait pas menti, cette journée était de très mauvais augure pour les Cancers… Mais il n'avait perdu qu'une bataille, certainement pas la guerre !

Pour se venger, le grand adolescent aux cheveux verts ne décrocha pas un mot de toute la pause déjeuner, qu'il passa néanmoins sur le toit avec Takao, l'y suivant plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il ne fit aucune remarque lorsque Takao lui rappela qu'il n'irait exceptionnellement pas à l'entraînement de basket de ce soir car il devait préparer l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur.

Il continua son petit manège durant tout l'après-midi, fier de lui en voyant l'agacement devenir progressivement visible chez son coéquipier. Pour surveiller ses réactions, Midorima lui jeta de temps en temps des coups d'œil tout en écoutant les explications des professeurs qui défilèrent devant eux. Il remarqua alors quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais fait gaffe avant : Takao penché en avant, durant de longues minutes sur la dernière page de son classeur, comme s'il lisait, révisait ou apprenait quelque chose de différent du sujet en cours. Ou qu'il faisait des micro-sommeils sans même s'en rendre compte… Midorima décala légèrement la tête afin de tenter de voir ce que pouvait bien observer son camarade avec autant d'intérêt, mais en vain. Il laissa donc tomber pour se concentrer sur des choses autrement plus importantes pour lui : le cours d'anglais…

Lorsque les leçons de l'après-midi prirent fin, Midorima se leva pour rejoindre Takao, mais trop tard : celui-ci avait déjà fermé son classeur…

« Tu n'avais pas l'air très attentif au cours, _nanodayo_…

-Et tu ouvres la bouche pour défoncer des portes ouvertes, toi… Soupira le brun, amusé. Mais c'est flatteur de se savoir surveillé par toi, même en cours…

-Comment ça, même en cours ? Et je ne te surveille pas !

-Mais oui… Je dois y aller, Shin-chan, à demain ! »

Et leur dispute du jour se conclut ainsi, avec un Takao qui quitta la salle de classe en trombe… Pour revenir quelques secondes après, alors que Midorima avait rassemblé ses propres affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Merde, j'ai oublié un truc dans mon casier ! » S'exclama-t-il en déposant son classeur en vitesse sur sa table, avant de filer sous le nez de son camarade en direction de son vestiaire.

Midorima n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux… Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le classeur avait simplement été laissé là, il s'en saisit, le cala sous son bras, porta sa statue porte-bonheur dans l'autre, s'assura qu'il tenait toujours fermement son propre sac dans la main et sortit lentement à cause du poids cumulé de tous ces objets. Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur et décidé au gymnase afin de passer un sacré savon à Takao, avant de se souvenir que celui-ci était déjà en direction de chez lui… Midorima jeta un bref coup d'œil au classeur encombrant (moins que sa statue, mais elle, elle servait au moins à quelque chose…) et poussa un soupir contrarié en songeant qu'il allait devoir faire la route avec tout cela sur le bras jusque chez cette tête de linotte… Après l'entraînement épuisant de ce soir…

Il contactera un _Onmyôji (4)_ pour qu'après sa mort, il vienne hanter Takao jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

XxXxXx

Leurs parents rentrant très tard ce soir-là, Takao avait donc décidé de revenir chez lui suffisamment tôt pour préparer un petit quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de sa jeune sœur. Il avait fait des courses sur le chemin du retour et là, il se retrouvait avec elle dans la cuisine, tous deux en tablier en train de décorer leur gâteau tout en discutant joyeusement. Selon Takao, ce moment passé ensemble à faire ce gâteau était un cadeau en soi. Il fallait dire que depuis son arrivée au lycée de Shûtoku et sa rencontre avec Shin-chan, il passait beaucoup moins de temps en famille : ses journées étaient longues et épuisantes et une fois rentré, il s'empressait de faire ses devoirs, manger, aller à la douche et se coucher. Durant les Inter-Lycées ainsi que les championnats d'été, puis d'hiver, il avait également passé la plupart de ses samedis à traîner Shin-chan d'un stade à l'autre de la ville, qu'ils s'y rendent seuls ou avec leur équipe. Sans compter les périodes d'examens… et les stages d'entraînement de basket.

Alors il était plus que réjoui à l'idée de fêter cet anniversaire, même si ce serait probablement en tête à tête avec sa sœur. Pendant un moment, il pouvait enfin penser à autre chose que l'école, le basket et Shin-chan. Enfin, surtout à autre chose que Shin-chan, en fait…

« Tu y arrives ? Lui demanda-t-il en la voyant forcer sur le stylo décorateur qui déversait de la chantilly sur la pâtisserie.

-Hum… Oui… Même si c'est un peu dur !

-Du moment que tu ne fais pas de fautes. Et puis, j'attends, moi, tu as dit que tu voulais des fraises sur ton gâteau ! Je les ai déjà préparées et coupées.

-Oui… Attends ! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant son ustensile de cuisine sur le plan de travail. Alors, je veux que tu fasses tout le tour du gâteau avec les fraises !

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, chef ! »

Il se pencha en avant sur leur futur chef-d'œuvre afin de lire ce que la petite fille avait écrit sur le gâteau avec la crème chantilly. Et il y lut : « Appy Birtday ».

« Ouais… Fit-il d'une voix résignée.

-Quoi ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit que je le ferai, tu as fait deux fautes, une par mot, bravo !

-Hé, je ne connais pas l'anglais ! J'étais sûre que ça s'écrivait comme ça…

-Tu aurais pu me demander, non ? Lui dit-il en esquissant inconsciemment un sourire.

-Ben… Je voulais le faire moi-même, comme une grande ! Et puis, c'est facile, n'importe qui pourrait le faire !

-C'est étrange, je jurerais entendre quelqu'un que je connais…

-Qui ça ?

-Oh, un camarade de classe.

-Celui pour lequel tu as décidé d'aller à l'école à vélo tous les matins ?

-Oui, lui, en effet… »

Il soupira en se disant que finalement, ne pas penser à Shin-chan, ce serait pour une autre fois… C'était dingue, quand même, cette mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise de tout ramener à l'As de Shûtoku. Tout, absolument tout. Le dessin que lui avait donné Kuroko lui revint en tête et il sourit brièvement, avant de se secouer les puces et de revenir sur la situation en cours, dans sa cuisine, devant le plan de travail sur lequel trônait fièrement un gâteau qui n'attendait plus que sa couronne de fraises bien rouges.

« Bon, attends, donne-moi ça d'abord. »

Il s'essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de prendre le stylo décorateur des mains de la petite fille. Il rajouta les deux "h" à la chantilly manquants, puis le déposa afin de prendre les morceaux de fruits rouges et de les poser délicatement un à un sur le bord un gâteau. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit des étoiles briller dans les yeux de sa petite sœur et lui lança, amusé :

« Tu baves déjà ? Si ça trouve, il est horrible !

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, il a l'air trop bon ! Je veux le manger maintenant !

-Ha ! Ha ! Dans ce cas, ce sera à toi de mettre la table, pendant que je finis de nettoyer la cuisine.

-Ca marche ! » Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant d'ôter son tablier.

Pendant que sa sœur prenait le nécessaire afin de l'amener dans le salon, il rassembla dans l'évier le reste des ustensiles qu'il n'avait pas encore lavé et tourna les deux robinets d'eau afin d'avoir de l'eau tiède. Takao n'était pas particulièrement méticuleux, en revanche, moins il faisait d'effort et mieux c'était et pour cette raison, il lavait toujours pendant qu'il cuisinait pour avoir le minimum à faire une fois terminé. Il entendit la sonnerie de son portable, bien au chaud dans la poche arrière de son _jean_ et s'assura d'avoir les mains sèches avant de répondre.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le surnom "Shin-chan" s'afficher à l'écran.

« Allô ? Je te manque déjà ? Plaisanta-t-il. A ce propos, tu dois encore être à l'entraînement, à cette heure-ci, non ?

-Takao… Soupira Shin-chan, visiblement déjà las de l'entendre. J'aimerais que tu me donnes ton adresse.

-Hein ?

-Tu as oublié ton cahier-classeur cet après-midi lorsque tu es parti. Il faut que je te le rende afin que tu puisses réviser les leçons, _nanodayo_. Takao ? Imbécile, tu m'entends ? »

Non.

Takao ne l'entendait plus car les battements précipités de son cœur couvrait tout le reste. Comme si une pierre s'était logée dans sa poitrine, il sentit celle-ci lourde et difficile à soulever. Il serra le téléphone portable si fort que ses doigts commencèrent à lui faire mal, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et courut ventre à terre dans sa chambre.

« _Onii-chan_ ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à mettre la main sur son sac de cours qu'il ouvrit brutalement, sans prendre la peine de le tenir correctement, ne voulant toujours pas lâcher l'objet grésillant la voix grave de Shin-chan. Le tout tomba dans un fracas sur le sol et il regarda s'étaler pêle-mêle les objets qu'il apportait toujours avec lui : sa trousse, un cahier, les livres importants pour ce soir, l'étui de son téléphone, son MP3… Aucune trace du cahier-classeur… Il n'était pas là.

Merde… Merde !

« Takao ! »

La voix cria à ses oreilles et atteignit enfin les tréfonds de son cerveau, le tirant des pensées qui menaçaient de le submerger immédiatement s'il ne maîtrisait pas ses émotions.

« Ah… Shin-chan, tu as mon cahier-classeur ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda une voix en colère, mais dans laquelle Takao détecta de l'inquiétude. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?

-Rien…

-Comment ça, "Rien" ! S'emporta la voix grave.

-Rien, Shin-chan, ça veut dire rien. Alors, tu comptes venir me rendre le cahier-classeur ce soir après l'entraînement, c'est ça ?

-A moins que tu n'en veuilles pas ce soir ? Venant de quelqu'un d'aussi peu sérieux que toi, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas… Rétorqua froidement Shin-chan. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que l'excellence se mérite, _nanodayo_. »

Ces deux dernières phrases et cette intonation lui firent mal et il ne sut pas pourquoi, puisque c'étaient des paroles que Shin-chan répétait inlassablement, comme le vieux papi ringard et dépassé qu'il était… Le _point guard_ décida de passer outre. Ne surtout pas rajouter un problème par-dessus un autre…

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis un élève sérieux ! Répliqua-t-il malgré tout. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas aussi studieux que toi que…

-Ah oui ? Et la fois où tu as séché les cours, c'était quelque chose de sérieux, peut-être ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et tenta d'éviter que le manque d'air ait raison de lui. Il respira un bon coup et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Shin-chan. Ce fameux jour où il avait séché les cours, Shin-chan ne l'avait pas loupé lorsqu'il était revenu. Takao avait diligemment accepté les remontrances de son As, bien qu'il n'eût pas dit où il s'était rendu, mais il n'avait pas bronché car il se savait en tort. C'était fini. Terminé. Depuis des semaines et Shin-chan n'en avait plus reparlé. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Shin-chan remettait le sujet sur le tapis comme cela, aussi brutalement ?

Le dessin… Il avait vu le dessin.

Takao se senti oppressé mais ne céda pas à la panique tout de suite, l'adrénaline et le stress le rendant téméraire plutôt que paralysé de peur. Même si Shin-chan avait vu le dessin (et encore, cela n'était pas prouvé…), il n'aurait jamais pu faire le lien avec sa petite escapade…

Shin-chan avait vu son précieux dessin.

Le brun à l'œil de faucon refusa de pleurer et remit le téléphone près de son visage tandis que ses yeux lui picotaient.

Shin-chan avait vu le dessin où ils étaient tous les trois. Eux deux et Shinya.

Il fallait régler cela au plus vite.

« Shin-chan, j'ai besoin de ce classeur, déclara-t-il alors en pressant deux doigts sur ses paupières à titre préventif. Alors je te donne mon adresse, tu n'auras qu'à la chercher à l'aide de ton téléphone, d'accord ?

-Ca me va. »

Le jeune _point guard_ de Shûtoku fournit alors les explications nécessaires afin que Midorima puisse venir le plus rapidement possible depuis le lycée.

« Tu mettras environ une demi-heure. Et je n'habite pas trop loin de chez toi, ainsi, ce ne sera pas dur de rentrer.

-Bien, c'est noté. Je serai donc là dans un peu moins d'une heure environ, le temps d'en terminer avec l'entraînement, _nanodayo_.

-Ca me va. A tout à l'heure. »

Il décolla le téléphone de son visage en entendant Shin-chan raccrocher et le serra dans sa main.

Shin-chan avait vu… Il avait lu les inscriptions à l'encre de Chine…

Ou peut-être pas !

Le cœur de Takao, jusqu'alors comme emprisonné sous une énorme couche de terre, bondit dans la poitrine qu'il habitait. Le jeune homme essuya ses yeux légèrement humides et se tint le front d'une main afin de se concentrer et de mobiliser toutes ses ressources pour savoir si oui ou non, Shin-chan avait…

« Ressaisis-toi, Kazunari… C'est quoi cette attitude ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'agir comme une petite fille pour un truc aussi débile ! » Se dit-il en se frappant les joues des deux mains.

Le dessin était dans le cahier-classeur, de cela, Takao en était sûr et certain. Déjà mis à l'abri par Kuroko dans une pochette plastifiée perforée, il n'avait eu qu'à arrimer le tout aux broches de son classeur. La pochette n'avait plus bougée depuis. Le dessin, lui, n'avait été sorti qu'une seule fois, celle où le brun, traversé par une lubie quelconque, avait calligraphié les noms de Shin-chan et Shinya au pinceau et à l'encre. De plus, lors du dernier cours d'aujourd'hui, il se souvenait avoir rêvassé sur ce dessin durant de longues minutes…

Le cahier-classeur, quant à lui… Takao ne se rappelait pas du moment pendant lequel il avait pu l'oublier. Il se souvenait l'avoir pris sous son bras, pourtant… Il se remémora ses recherches frénétiques dans son casier… Avait-il son classeur à ce moment-là ou pas ? Il ne le savait plus…

Quel con… Mais quel con d'avoir oublié le classeur au lycée ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre que Shin-chan l'avait trouvé ? Quoique… C'était peut-être le cas et cette personne l'avait ensuite remise au grand aux cheveux verts, vu que tout l'établissement savait qu'ils étaient inséparables.

Non, c'était peu probable… A mesure que Takao fouillait dans sa mémoire, il se souvint avoir parlé à Shin-chan juste avant de partir en courant. Si c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait oublié le cahier-classeur, alors le _shooting guard _l'avait forcément vu en premier…

Maintenant, le dessin dans le classeur. Il était à la fin, tout à la fin du classeur où personne n'allait jamais voir. Est-ce que Shin-chan était allé regarder à la fin ? Avait-il tourné les pages jusqu'au bout, l'avait-il ouvert à cet endroit précis ? L'avait-il fait chuter et était-il tombé nez à nez avec le dessin en ramassant le cahier-classeur ?

Takao secoua la tête. Shin-chan était tout, sauf maladroit. Et puis, pour quelle raison serait-il allé à la fin du classeur ? Aucune. Toutes les informations importantes, comme le nom et la classe de Takao, ainsi que les matières, étaient écrites sur les deux premières pages. Non, Shin-chan n'avait définitivement pas de raison valable d'ouvrir la dernière page du classeur…

La dernière page où, dans une pochette plastique perforée, Takao conservait jalousement son petit secret comme un vieux fauve.

Shin-chan n'avait pas vu le dessin.

Il s'était aperçu que le brun avait oublié son cahier-classeur, il avait peut-être tourné la couverture afin de s'assurer de l'identité du propriétaire, il avait peut-être feuilleté afin de voir les matières traitées et décider ou pas de venir le ramener. Ca, okay, c'était probable.

Mais il n'avait pas vu le dessin.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu.

Il ne devait pas l'avoir vu.

Et si c'était malgré tout le cas, par le plus grand des hasards ?

Takao n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse appropriée à cette question, sa sœur déboula à toute allure dans sa chambre.

« _Onii-chan_ ? Pourquoi toutes tes affaires sont par terre ?

-Ah, euh… Je cherchais quelque chose…

-Tu devrais être plus soigneux, tu sais… »

Mais bon sang, qu'elle arrête de parler comme lui ! Avec ses grands airs !

« Je sais, répondit-il, irrité. Mais j'ai perdu quelque chose et je le cherchais !

-C'est quoi ?

-Un truc. Qui ne te concerne pas. Maintenant, file dans le salon, je range et je t'y rejoins.

-Si tu reviens fâché, c'est pas la peine ! »

Takao se frappa le front d'une main lasse, avant de soupirer :

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. Il était en train de s'énerver pour rien, okay, il avait été négligent d'oublier son classeur au lycée et oui, il s'en voulait aussi pour ça. Mais connaissant Shin-chan, c'était tellement peu probable qu'il ait vu le dessin… Ce n'était pas la peine de monter sur ses grands chevaux. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, c'était l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Hors de question de gâcher cet événement avec des histoires aussi débiles…

Sérieux, il avait perdu son sang-froid à cause d'un stupide dessin ! Un stupide dessin que Kuroko lui avait fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi !

« Ce n'est qu'un dessin… Qu'un dessin débile qui ne veut rien dire… Que je n'avais pas demandé, enfin, pas comme ça… Ce n'est qu'un dessin, on se calme Kazunari, on arrête de faire le con, maintenant… » Se dit-il en se frappant de nouveau les joues pour s'encourager.

Une fois les idées en place, il se baissa pour ramasser ses fournitures scolaires et les ranger convenablement dans son sac, puis il le déposa sagement au pied de son bureau, avant de descendre rejoindre sa sœur dans le salon.

« Alors, ça va, t'es calmé ?

-Ouais, ouais, ça va… Ah, au fait, mon pote va venir me ramener ce que j'ai oublié au lycée.

-Quand ça ?

-Bah, dans moins d'une heure, mais t'inquiète, il ne restera pas.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oh, oui… Plus que sûr…

-Bon…»

Il vint s'asseoir à la grande table de leur salle à manger, près de sa sœur. Elle se souhaita un bref joyeux anniversaire avant de se saisir du couteau pour découper le gâteau, comme ça.

« Hé, attends, il faut au moins chanter !

-Pour quoi faire ? Je t'ai attendu, et le gâteau me donne faim ! Alors, j'y vais !

-Ah… Bah, okay, ben… Allons-y alors ! »

Il lui tendit son assiette afin qu'elle le serve, ensuite elle s'attribua une plus grosse part que lui, avant de se rasseoir et de s'exclamer d'une voix joyeuse :

« _Go_ ! »

Ils dégustèrent leur pâtisserie qui s'avéra délicieuse, tellement délicieuse qu'ils se resservirent jusqu'à ce que leur ventre explose. C'est sûr, ils n'auraient pas de dîner ce soir…

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnerie à la porte. Takao se leva et alla ouvrir. Devant, lui, droit comme un i se tenait Shin-chan, le cahier-classeur et son porte-bonheur sous chaque bras.

«Ah, Shin-chan ! »

Le brun s'efforça de garder un air enjoué… un air enjoué lorsque Shin-chan lui tendit le classeur.

« Et que ça ne se reproduise plus, Takao. Imbécile…

-Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'ai compris, fit-il nonchalamment en réceptionnant son bien. Ca va, t'as trouvé sans difficulté ?

-Oui, tes explications étaient claires, _nanodayo_, répondit-il. Bien, sur ce…

- Okay, à demain ! »

Takao regarda Shin-chan s'éloigner avant de refermer la porte et de s'appuyer contre, soulagé : bah, le grand à lunettes était comme d'habitude, rien à signaler… Ce qui signifiait très certainement qu'il n'avait pas vu le dessin… _Yes_ ! _Yes_ ! Le _point guard_ ne put s'empêcher d'exécuter une petite danse de la victoire en remuant le popotin, le cahier-classeur sur la tête. Qui tomba sur le sol, bien évidemment. Ah, là, là… Il chantonna joyeusement en le ramassant, tortillant gaiement ses hanches.

« Alors ? C'était ton classeur, que tu avais oublié ?

-Eh ouais… »

Il le déposa sur la table et s'assit près de sa sœur pour s'enfiler une dernière part de gâteau et la faire descendre avec un grand jus de fruits. Les éclats de rires fusèrent de nouveau dans la salle à manger. L'un se moqua du ventre énorme de l'autre, alors l'autre en fit de même avec la démarche traînante du premier. La jeune fille balançait lentement à chaque pas, comme si elle était ivre, même si elle fit gaffe à ne pas renverser les assiettes qu'elle ramenait dans la cuisine.

« Arf, j'en peux plus… Tu fais la vaisselle, _Onii-chan_ ?

-Mmm… Chais pas… Geignit celui-ci, la tête posée sur le classeur et toujours attablé, mis K.O. par le gâteau. Pense à mettre les restes au frigo, pour que les parents puissent le goûter lorsqu'ils rentreront. Je peux plus me lever…

-Tu n'as pas de devoirs pour demain ? La chance… Soupira-t-elle en mettant son tablier afin de faire la vaisselle : elle avait compris que ce ne serait pas la peine de compter sur son frère là-dessus…

-Ah, si… Crotte. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ils ont inventé un truc qui s'appelle l'école ? S'interrogea-t-il tragiquement en levant la tête vers le ciel.

-Parce qu'ils te détestent et qu'ils voulaient te voir souffrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, répondit-elle en ricanant à son frère.

-Okay, j'ai compris, j'y vais… »

Et avec la grâce, la vitesse d'une larve bien grasse, il glissa de sa chaise et se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, le classeur sous le bras. Il alluma la lumière, ferma la porte et s'affala à la chaise de son bureau. Après une bonne minute nécessaire pour récupérer de cet effort incommensurable, il se baissa afin d'atteindre son sac et en extraire sa trousse, son cahier et un livre. Il retomba ensuite le dos contre sa chaise et resta à fixer les mouches au plafond : eh ouais, il s'était tellement goinfré que le simple fait de se baisser lui avait donné envie de gerber…

Après de longues minutes perdues à ne rien faire du tout, il décida enfin de se bouger un peu et pour se donner du courage, il se saisit de son cahier-classeur et l'ouvrit à la dernière page…

Rien.

Takao fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours pris soin de mettre son dessin à la fin…

Inquiet, il passa en revue la totalité de son cahier-classeur.

Le dessin n'était pas là.

Il tourna une à une les feuilles, les intercalaires, les feuilles d'exercices dans leur pochette plastifiées… Jusqu'à arriver à la fin.

Le dessin n'était plus là.

Takao posa une main précipitée sur son cœur, comme s'il avait une attaque. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, la réalisation lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

Mais putain de merde !

Il serra les dents, en vain : ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules et il s'enfouit le visage dans le creux de ses mains.

« Merde ! »

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(1) Les _maneki-neko_ sont les noms données aux statues porte-bonheurs en forme de chat  
><em>

__(2)_ Il s'agit d'une partie des parole de la chanson _Let's get started_, de l'artiste Japonais Seikou Nagaoka (ft. Kelli Sae), remixé par DJ Kawasaki_

_(3) _Jakenpon_ est le nom donné à "pierre-papier-ciseaux"_

_(4) Les _Onmyôji_ sont des médiums qui peuvent communiquer avec les défunts, ou encore faire des prédictions_


	5. Chapitre 4: L'absence

**Fandom :** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Remerciements **: Il faut bien entendu remercier les _beta_ qui sont là pour nous corriger ! Je remercie donc Riddikuluss pour ses corrections qui m'évitent de passer pour une branque… Son dernier _one-shot_, _Débauche_, mérite toute votre attention !

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont le dessin en médaillon m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Remerciements spéciaux (bis)** : Puisque nous en sommes à un peu plus de la moitié, je voudrais remercier M13M la fidèle, Laura-067, yuki-604 que j'avais moi-même lue sur d'autres fandoms, Hikaru Chesire qui m'a laissé la première _review_ sur cette fanfic, lectrice et emma2330 qui bien qu'anonymes, ont pris la peine de me faire savoir qu'elles me lisaient… Bref, à vous tous/toutes, merci beaucoup pour vos_ reviews_ qui me réchauffent le cœur !

**Remerciements spéciaux (ter, parce que cette fanfic a gagné en popularité !) : **Je tiens ici à remercier les _followers_, dont je m'amuse à inspecter les profils ! Merci pour tout !

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours éloignés, tandis que ces petits "**XxXxXx**" représente une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapitre 4 : L'absence**

« _Sensei_, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard. Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus, dit Midorima en s'inclinant devant son professeur, principal, en plus.

-Ce n'est clairement pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en retard à un cours, Midorima. Tu peux aller t'asseoir. A ce propos, saurais-tu où se trouve Takao ?

- Il est malade et m'a demandé de l'excuser, répondit l'adolescent aux yeux verts entre ses dents. Je récupérerai ses cours.

-Bien. Tu peux aller t'asseoir, lui dit son professeur en désignant son siège encore vacant.

-Merci, _Sensei_.

- En revanche, l'interrogation ayant déjà commencé, tu n'auras pas de temps supplémentaire, lui dit paisiblement l'enseignant en lui donnant la feuille d'exercice.

- Je comprends, _Sensei _», fit-il en s'inclinant une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre sa place et de s'y asseoir.

Il ne prit que sa trousse de son sac et la posa sur le bureau, il en sortit ses stylos, son porte-mine et sa gomme et les disposa méticuleusement devant lui afin de dissiper sa colère et son stress et de se concentrer sur l'épreuve à venir.

Takao n'était pas venu le chercher ce matin.

Midorima regarda agressivement la feuille posée sur la table, qui trembla… comme une feuille.

Il était sorti de chez lui à sept heures trente comme d'habitude. Il avait été étonné de ne pas voir son taxi de fortune ainsi que son fidèle chauffeur garés devant le portail, mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé et l'avait attendu. A sept heure quarante, il avait dégainé son portable et l'avait appelé. Une bonne dizaine de fois et en vain. De sept heure cinquante à huit heures, il avait rivé ses yeux à l'écran de son téléphone. A huit heures une, il s'était enfin résigné et avait évacué la rage qui lui tordait les boyaux en courant pour récupérer les transports en commun afin d'aller au lycée. Trop en retard, il n'avait même pas pu acheter son porte-bonheur du jour selon Oha Asa : un petit train en bois. Il était arrivé en classe et s'était présenté devant son professeur principal en sueur, haletant et l'uniforme défraîchi.

Voilà ce qu'il arrivait lorsque l'on comptait sur les autres ! On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même et une fois de plus, cet adage se vérifiait. Takao l'avait laissé en plan, comme ça, sans rien lui dire, sans un message d'excuse pour le prévenir. Sans l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il avait un souci. Sans rien dire, Takao l'avait abandonné.

Ce qui n'était pas possible. Son _point guard_ avec lequel il avait surmonté tous les obstacles, avec lequel il avait relevé les défis tout au long de cette année scolaire, ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait faux bond. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas venu à l'école. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Takao, quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'il ne se montre pas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour qu'il ne puisse pas le prévenir. Sauf que Midorima ne savait pas quoi et cette question le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait quitté son domicile pour rejoindre l'école.

Il se saisit de son stylo et prêta enfin attention à l'interrogation. C'était un vulgaire questionnaire à choix multiple. Pfff… Ce serait vite fait, même sans son objet chanceux du jour. Il se focalisa sur les questions et torcha le tout dix minutes avant la fin du cours tellement il était énervé. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que sa journée scolaire se termine pour qu'il puisse aller sonner les cloches de cet imbécile de Takao qui avait osé lui faire faux bond, le laissant avoir la honte de sa vie devant la classe entière en arrivant à l'école en retard et complètement débraillé. Cette idée le réjouissait tant qu'il se surprit à serrer entre son poing son stylo, le fléchissant légèrement. Ce soir, il lui collerait une rouste dont il se souviendrait !

Bouillonnant intérieurement, Midorima releva les lunettes sur son nez.

A la pause, il se pencha de nouveau pour sortir son cahier-classeur de son sac afin de prendre ses notes pour le cours suivant et il l'ouvrit pile à la page qui l'intéressait. Sur le dessin qu'il avait récupéré du classeur de Takao.

Midorima fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce dessin. Il en avait reconnu le style de suite et cela l'avait d'abord rendu nostalgique : il avait vu quelques dessins de Kuroko par le passé. Et il en était sûr, ce portrait de lui, de Takao et d'un petit garçon était son œuvre, c'était indéniable. Son trait s'était affiné depuis le collège, mais un simple coup d'œil avait suffi au _shooting guard _de Shûtoku pour identifier le dessinateur. Maintenant la première question était : « Qu'est-ce que Takao fichait avec un dessin fait par Kuroko dans son cahier-classeur, les représentant tous les deux avec un petit garçon apparemment nommé Midorima Shinya ? ». La seconde question était : « Est-ce que ce dessin avait à voir avec la fois où Takao avait séché le dernier cours de la matinée ? » et celle-ci en amenait fatalement une troisième : « Est-ce le fait que Takao ait compris qu'il avait récupéré le dessin qui était à l'origine de cette absence aujourd'hui ? ». Car jamais deux sans trois…

La veille, au lieu de réviser, l'As avait passé toute la soirée à s'interroger sur le dessin. Dire qu'il avait été surpris par la trouvaille était un euphémisme. La première idée qui lui était venu à l'esprit, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un joli portrait de famille. Avant de frôler la crise cardiaque en s'apercevant que ladite famille était composée de lui-même, Takao et un garçon apparemment nommé Midorima Shinya. Cela l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il avait raté un tir à l'entraînement. Pourquoi lui et Takao étaient si proches sur ce bout de papier, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait également un enfant qui présentait une synthèse de leurs traits physiques et qui visiblement, portait le nom de Midorima ? Qu'était ce dessin ? Pourquoi et comment Kuroko avait-il fait un tel dessin pour Takao et comment, pourquoi celui-ci l'avait contacté ? Pourquoi Takao avait calligraphié à l'encre de Chine les deux noms (car il s'agissait de son écriture) ? Pourquoi celui de Takao n'apparaissait-il pas ? Pourquoi ce dessin était dans le cahier-classeur de Takao, tout à la fin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait en cours lorsqu'il semblait s'ennuyer ?

La logique implacable de Midorima n'avait trouvé aucune réponse plausible à cette tonne de questions, et bien d'autres encore, dont il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassées. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son coéquipier pour qu'il aille demander à Kuroko un dessin ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Pourquoi cet enfant portant son nom calligraphié sur le papier par Takao ? Shinya, en plus, avec le premier caractère identique à celui de Shintarô. Un prénom un peu désuet, un peu vieillot, comme le sien… Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence, mais bon sang, pourquoi ?

Midorima déjeuna comme à son habitude loin des autres, sur le toit. Mais **seul**.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent tranquilles pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui qui continuait à se creuser la tête sur ce maudit dessin. Il avait été tenté mille fois d'appeler Kuroko, qui était forcément dans la confidence en plus d'être dans le coup, mais se refusait à le faire pour ne pas passer pour un idiot.

Il leva la tête, l'air ahuri : et si c'était une blague, tout simplement ? Une mauvaise blague que Takao avait voulu lui jouer avec la complicité de Kuroko. C'était ce qui paraissait avoir le plus de sens, pour l'instant… Takao avait voulu se moquer de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre et tester sa réaction au dessin. L'adolescent aux yeux verts menthe-à-l'eau tourna furtivement la tête à gauche et à droite, il y avait peut-être des caméras cachées… Avec Takao, il fallait s'attendre à tout, surtout au pire, c'était encore la meilleure leçon que Midorima avait retenu tout au long de son année scolaire qui s'achèverait bientôt.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'une sale blague de cette fouine de Takao.

L'As de Shûtoku se massa les tempes d'une main : ça ne pouvait être que ça, c'était une explication (presque) sans faille, il avait paniqué comme le dernier des imbéciles à cause d'un dessin de lui retrouvé dans un pauvre cahier-classeur et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Takao devait bien rire à ses dépens.

Une fois les cours terminés, il se dirigea vers son casier afin de prendre ses affaires de sport et se dirigea vers le gymnase à côté. Il y retrouva ses camarades de basket pour l'entraînement qui dura deux heures. Un entraînement ennuyeux à en mourir sans son passeur. Car qui savait guider le jeu, visualiser une action sous toutes ses coutures et faire des passes rapides, sinueuses et trompeuses mieux que Takao… ? D'autant plus que celui-ci ne s'était déjà pas pointé la veille car il devait organiser l'anniversaire de sa sœur… Seul devant le panier pour s'entraîner aux tirs, il fronça les sourcils tout en faisant rebondir la balle à intervalles réguliers. Le jeu de Takao était beau, à sa manière : c'était un jeu spontané, fou, entraînant mais farouche, à l'image de son propriétaire insaisissable. Son _point guard_ sautait partout, s'esclaffait et courait tout le temps comme s'il n'était jamais à court d'énergie. Une vraie pile électrique, sur le terrain comme en-dehors qui ne collait pas du tout au style austère et sûr de Midorima. Pourtant, ce dernier s'était mis à apprécier la manière dont jouait le possesseur de l'_œil du faucon_ à sa juste valeur avec le temps. Le basket de Takao était unique, en plus d'être redoutablement efficace et déroutant pour des adversaires non avertis. Et même avertis, d'ailleurs…

Il arma son _shoot_ et lança la balle en direction du panier. Comme à son habitude, elle fit une magnifique cloche avant de tomber dans le panier sans heurter l'arceau. Parfait, comme d'habitude. Il sourit, content de voir que toutes les questions qui avaient trotté dans sa tête, en plus de l'agacement prodigieux qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée, n'avaient pas eu raison de sa précision de tireur d'élite.

XxXxXx

**"Bonjour Kuroko, c'est Takao. Tu pourrais me réimprimer le dessin de la dernière fois ?"**

Takao était resté affalé dans son lit toute la journée, à tel point que ses membres lui faisaient mal. Il ne s'était levé que pour des nécessités physiques de base. Ses parents et sa sœur l'avaient cru lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il avait probablement attrapé froid au vu des températures qu'affichait le thermomètre et ils étaient partis, les premiers au travail, la seconde à l'école. Une fois seul, il s'était rendormi.

Dormir permettait de partir dans des mondes oniriques dans lesquels Shin-chan n'avait pas récupéré ce dessin qu'il s'était pourtant juré de conserver précieusement.

**"Bonjour Takao-kun. Que s'est-il passé ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu, je ne te croirais pas."**

Takao n'avait pas été capable de se lever, de se préparer et de sortir pour se présenter chez Shin-chan après lui avoir acheté son porte-bonheur du jour, toutes dents dehors comme si de rien n'était. Sans compter qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Shin-chan s'était… imaginé, justement, en voyant le dessin. A chaque fois que son esprit essayait de construire un film de la scène hypothétique "Shin-chan visualisant l'œuvre de Kuroko", son cerveau partait en fumée. Et, pire que tout, le dessin n'était pas tant que ça un problème, non, le souci, c'était que Shin-chan demanderait forcément des explications. Explications qu'il serait incapable de fournir. Et là se trouvait le nœud de l'histoire.

**"Shin-chan l'a trouvé, alors il m'en faut un autre."**

Takao n'_aimait_ pas Shin-chan, pas d'amour comme on le voit à la télé ou dans les _shôjô manga_ que sa sœur lisait (et qu'il empruntait parfois, sans aucune honte). Il aimait juste être avec lui. Pas de machin à l'eau de rose dégoulinant de bons sentiments et de mièvrerie, non, certainement pas : après tout, lui et Shin-chan étaient des hommes, des vrais. Bon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas chacun leur petit côté sensible, hein… Ils n'étaient pas des sans-cœurs… Plutôt, Shin-chan n'était pas un sans-cœur, même s'il s'évertuait à le faire croire, Takao n'ayant d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi… Mais voilà, la réalité, c'était ça : il aimait Shin-chan, mais pas romantiquement parlant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti "d'attirance particulière" pour lui non plus, en fait, très simplement… Il voulait juste être avec lui et se plaisait à imaginer des situations drôles le concernant. Juste ça… Mais il n'était pas amoureux, ça, non, fallait quand même pas déconner…

Mais allez expliquer ça à cet âne de Shin-chan…

**"Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de te le rendre. Il acceptera sûrement."**

« Mais certainement pas ! Eructa Takao devant son téléphone portable, qu'il serrait à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il est fou, il veut ma mort ou quoi ? On parle de Shin-chan, là, le mec le plus droit et sérieux de sa génération, c'est déjà un miracle que je sois encore en vie ! J'ai dû sécher l'école pour ça et ne pas décrocher le téléphone de la journée ! »

Il pianota furieusement sur les touches de son portable pour faire savoir à Kuroko ce qu'il pensait de son idée à deux balles.

**"Aucune chance, j'ai pas envie de mourir ! Tu peux pas simplement me le réimprimer ? Promis, il ne lui arrivera rien ! "**

Quand même, on parlait de Shin-chan, là… Shin-chan, le mec le plus snob et le plus coincé de la Terre… Le brun à l'_œil de faucon_ se morigéna mentalement : bon, c'est vrai, il était sévère avec son _shooting guard_, qui avait quand même fait des efforts de socialisation durant l'année scolaire. Il fallait dire que leur aventure sportive, leur combat d'équipe avait beaucoup aidé et leur avait énormément appris. Malgré tout, Shin-chan restait Shin-chan, qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans le domaine des sentiments et qui rechignait toujours à montrer les siens. Avec les mois, Takao avait bien réussi à grappiller un ou deux sourires de gratitude, mais à quel prix ?

Le brun vit d'ici sa tentative d'explication de la situation actuelle, un truc du genre: « Ecoute, je t'aime beaucoup, mais non, pas comme ça en fait, juste… comme si on était plus que les meilleurs amis du monde sans être plus que ça, tu saisis ? »

Et il soupira lourdement en se frappant le front d'une main : non, ça ne le faisait vraiment pas… Déjà que Kuroko n'avait pas semblé comprendre la subtilité la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au Maji Burger, c'était même pas la peine d'en parler à Shin-chan. De plus, rigide comme il était, ce binoclard risquerait de prendre les choses trop au sérieux et de s'arracher les cheveux dessus pendant des mois.

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il secoua énergétiquement la tête : il s'était déjà laissé aller aujourd'hui au point de sécher une journée entière de cours en se faisait porter pâle, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, bon sang ! Au moins pour avoir le courage de regarder Shin-chan dans les yeux et lui sourire comme d'habitude demain matin. Et pouvoir raconter des salades, n'importe lesquelles, de manière crédible en cas d'interrogatoire sous la torture…

**"Le problème, c'est que je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai effacé depuis belle lurette."**

Non ! Mais pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi contre lui ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté l'horoscope d'Oha Asa ce matin ? Takao ne put s'empêcher de balancer le téléphone contre le mur avant de rouler d'un côté à l'autre de son lit en s'arrachant les cheveux. Il était maudit, c'était pas possible autrement ! Pourquoi Kuroko n'avait pas pu garder le dessin sur son ordinateur, tranquillement ? Ca ne mangeait pas de pain !

« _Onii-chan_ ! »

Ah, c'est vrai que sa sœur était déjà rentrée depuis quelque temps déjà… A ce propos, il était quelle heure ? Il avait bien envie de grignoter un truc…

« C'est Shin-chan ! Il monte te voir ! »

Takao se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière, pâle comme la mort.

Il eut à peine le temps de se lever que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur le grand adolescent à lunettes, l'air courroucé et les poings serrés comme s'il était prêt à lui filer une bonne beigne dans la tronche.

« Takao… »

Sa voix tremblait de rage et le brun eut l'impression que la pièce perdait vingt degré d'un coup.

« Euh… _Hello_, Shin-chan… Répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée en reculant instinctivement jusqu'à buter contre son lit. Ca… va ? »

Le susnommé Shin-chan combla d'une enjambée la distance qui le sépara du lit et de son grand bras il se saisit du _point guard _en l'attrapant par le col de son tee-shirt, puis le ramena à lui.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as une très bonne raison à me donner pour justifier ton absence d'aujourd'hui, _nanodayo_ !

-J'étais… malade ?

-Tu vas te moquer de moi encore longtemps ?

-Si, c'est vrai, je l'assure ! Fit Takao en agitant les mains devant lui, paniqué. J'ai sans doute attrapé froid, Shin-chan !

-Non, car tu es un idiot et tout le monde sait que les idiots ne tombent pas malades. De plus, l'horoscope des Scorpions était au beau fixe pour aujourd'hui, _nanodayo_ !

-Hein, c'est vrai ? J'en ai pas l'impression… Et attends, c'est quoi ce raisonnement ? Nan, attends, Shin-chan ! Cria le _point guard_ en voyant son camarade armer son poing.

-_Onii-chan_, ça va ? Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ? »

Takao laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque Shin-chan le lâcha précipitamment à l'entrée de la petite fille dans la chambre de son grand frère.

« Ah, rien, fit celui-ci en se grattant la tête, ignorant le regard furieux de son camarade sur lui. Rien du tout, en fait, on s'amusait juste un peu, il faut dire que Shin-chan est très taquin !

-Moi ? Hurla de surprise le susnommé.

-Bon… Mais moins fort, hein, je regarde la télé, moi ! Leur dit-elle avec un regard sceptique.

-On sera moins bruyants, promis ! » Lui affirma Takao avec un clin d'œil.

Sa petite sœur quitta la chambre, dont le brun au regard affuté s'empressa de fermer la porte, mi-riant, mi-soupirant de soulagement. Appuyée contre celle-ci, il ricana alors en direction de Shin-chan :

« Si tu me menaces, je hurle et ma sœur viendra s'occuper de ton cas. Tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à une petite fille, hein, mon Shin-chan adoré ? Lui dit-il d'une voix fielleuse, savourant l'expression de son interlocuteur qui mélangeait allègrement la gêne et la rage.

-Pfff… Ta lâcheté n'a aucune limite, te cacher derrière ta sœur… » Fit finalement ce dernier en remontant fièrement ses lunettes sur son nez, ce qui explosa de rire Takao et aggrava le niveau d'énervement du grand à lunettes.

Shin-chan détourna le regard et resta silencieux pendant que les yeux en amandes du brun pleurèrent d'un rire sincère et profond.

Sérieux, c'était dingue comment Shin-chan, avec un rien, pouvait le faire passer des larmes aux rires et vice-versa… Mais Takao, en _point guard_ avisé, ne perdit pas le nord et profita de cette détente pour lui asséner une explication vraisemblable concernant son absence au lycée :

« Bien, écoute Shin-chan… Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais malade ce matin, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout…

-Tu ne me donnes pas l'impression d'être malade, _nanodayo,_ lui rétorqua-t-il en le dévisageant de haut en bas, incrédule.

-Hé ! Malade ou pas, j'ai le droit de rire, non ? Demanda Takao en délaissant la porte pour se rasseoir sur son lit. Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas été absent sans raison. Et en plus, sans prévenir. Excuse-moi, Shin-chan, je sais que ça t'a perturbé…

-Pas du tout, au contraire, ton absence était un soulagement, réfuta son camarade en remontant une fois de plus la monture sur son nez.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es ici, forcément ! Railla le brun.

-Je venais te donner les leçons que tu as ratées ! Mais je ne pense pas du tout que tu les mérites, alors…

-Attends, attends, Shin-chan, pas comme ça ! Anticipa le garçon à l'_œil de faucon_ en se levant pour le rattraper par le bras. Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour moi, je te remercie vraiment, du fond du cœur…

- Personne ne voulait se dévouer pour toi, Takao…

-Comme tu es méchant, Shin-chan, es-tu en train de dire que je ne suis pas aimé dans la classe ?

-Ton exubérance peut être lassante et pas seulement pour moi, _nanodayo_… Soupira Shin-chan en ouvrant malgré tout son sac de cours pour en sortir des feuilles.

- Mais oui, mais oui… Donne ! »

Takao n'ajouta rien de plus et préféra prendre vite fait les leçons des mains de son camarade avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil et se rendit compte que son coéquipier avait photocopié des pages de son cahier. Cool !

« Et que ce soit bien clair entre nous, Takao : je ne suis pas la dupe de ton petit mensonge. Mais après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, alors je ne te dirai qu'une chose : si la situation d'aujourd'hui venait à se reproduire, je te jure que tu ne verrais pas le soleil se lever le lendemain.

-Okay, promis, la prochaine fois, je te préviendrai, Shin-chan, désolé de t'avoir inquiété…

-Je n'étais pas inquiet !

-Mais oui… »

Takao sourit intérieurement : Shin-chan semblait être comme d'habitude, malgré le dessin et ne lui tenait rigueur de rien à ce sujet… Bien, tant mieux si cette trouvaille ne l'avait pas perturbée. Il valait mieux enterrer cette histoire au plus vite et passer à autre chose, c'est-à-dire à leurs disputes pluriquotidiennes…

Plutôt mourir que de les mettre en péril à cause d'une vulgaire feuille de papier…

Il raccompagna son camarade de classe à la porte de l'appartement et le salua en lui souhaitant bonne route. Shin-chan, évidemment, ne rendit pas la politesse et se contenta d'un reniflement hautain avant de tourner les talons. Le brun aux yeux gris-bleus s'adossa en soupirant contre la porte une fois fermée : Shin-chan était toujours égal à lui-même et cela le soulageait vraiment.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit afin de récupérer son téléphone portable, toujours contre le mur. Après avoir vérifié qu'il fonctionnait, le brun se rendit dans la messagerie, retrouva le dernier SMS que lui avait envoyé Kuroko et poussa une exclamation de surprise en s'apercevant que celui-ci avait laissé entretemps un mot supplémentaire :

**"En revanche, il me reste un autre dessin. J'en avais fait deux différents que j'avais imprimés, avant d'opter pour celui que je t'ai finalement donné. Peut-être aurais-je dû te laisser choisir. Si tu veux, je peux te le procurer."**

Les lèvres de Takao s'ourlèrent pour former un sourire satisfait. Un second dessin de lui, Shin-chan et Shinya ? Il voulait voir cela ! Les yeux brillants, il tapota sur les touches de son téléphone afin de répondre la chose suivante :

"**Oui ! On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ? **"

* * *

><p>Après leur premier weekend passé ensemble, Kuroko n'avait plus partagé de moments seuls à seuls avec Kagami-kun, à cause d'obligations familiales qu'il avait maudites pour la première fois de sa vie. Inutile de dire que les retrouvailles furent intenses. Tellement intenses qu'il avait pris la ferme résolution de passer dorénavant tous ses weekends chez son tigre, qui n'avait pas fait de difficulté particulière. Et puis, la fin de l'année scolaire était imminente et avec cela, les vacances de trois semaines précédant leur rentrée en seconde année…<p>

En ce dimanche matin, donc, Kuroko était confortablement assis dans le lit de Kagami-kun, adossé à deux oreillers. Les genoux repliés et un carnet de croquis posé dessus, l'adolescent faisait virevolter son porte-mine ici et là sur la feuille qui se présentait à lui. Il ne leva même pas la tête lorsque sa lumière entra dans la chambre :

« Tu es réveillé, Tetsuya ? Tu aurais dû te lever, alors, le petit déjeuner est prêt, annonça-t-il en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie, j'ai mal partout… Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, hier soir…

-Mais… Mais c'est toi qui en redemandais à chaque fois ! S'indigna Taiga en se levant précipitamment, se détournant pour cacher le fait qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu dois te faire des idées… Très tendancieuses, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas bien, tu sais… » Lui dit tranquillement Kuroko, sans lever les yeux de son carnet.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent malicieusement en entendant le « Sale petit démon ! Tu me le paieras ! » sortant de la gueule du tigre de Seirin qui, évincé de bout en bout, fuit sa propre chambre la queue entre les jambes. Puis il se focalisa de nouveau sur son nouveau petit chef-d'œuvre et son sourire s'élargit en le regardant. Il avait longuement mijoté la punition qu'il préparait à Midorima-kun, qui la méritait amplement au vu de son comportement envers Takao-kun. Franchement, comment pouvait-il à ce point être oublieux de l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur le brun à l'_œil de faucon_, alors que le joueur fantôme l'avait remarqué au bout de la… quoi, deuxième ou troisième fois qu'il les avait vus ensemble ? Et puis, cela crevait les yeux que le shooteur de la Génération des Miracles en pinçait grave pour son nouveau _point guard_, non ? Que Takao-kun ne s'en rende pas compte, passe encore, mais Midorima-kun…

Kuroko resta longtemps à fixer le croquis qu'il dessinait, qui le replongea dans ses lointains souvenirs. Petit, son premier amour avait été un garçon. Mais timide et réservé comme il l'était, il n'en avait évidemment rien dit, tout en nourrissant secrètement le souhait de pouvoir parader avec celui qu'il aimait, comme les faisaient les autres garçons qui proclamaient à corps et à cris : « Elle, c'est ma fiancée ! » à chaque récréation. C'était son arrivée au collège et sa rencontre avec les membres de la Génération des Miracles qui l'avait poussé à s'interroger sur sa sexualité. Durant les trois années passées à leurs côtés, il avait éprouvé une attirance plus ou moins forte pour chacun de ces garçons. Brillants, doués, beaux et terriblement attirants physiquement, ils dégageaient un charme fou qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, loin de là. Son préféré avait sans aucun doute été Aomine-kun, cet animal sauvage qui s'avérait tendre et joueur lorsqu'on savait le dompter. Akashi-kun et Midorima-kun l'avaient séduit par leur savoir, leur prestance et leur élégance naturelle. Murasakibara-kun et Kise-kun, eux, alliaient à merveille décontraction, douceur et force.

Cependant, parmi les cinq titulaires de la Génération des Miracles, il y en avait qu'un seul qui avait pu recueillir ses confidences. Parce qu'ils étaient du même bord et que cela, Kuroko s'en était rendu compte à la seconde où il l'avait vu. Oui, Midorima-kun préférait les garçons, comme lui. Ils en avaient vaguement discuté, une ou deux fois. Ou plutôt, Kuroko avait essayé d'amener le sujet, tout à son désir de se confier à quelqu'un de proche, susceptible de le comprendre et de l'épauler. Mais le _shooting guard_ ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et avait sèchement repoussé le garçon aux yeux céruléens, en lui disant que ce genre d'attirance contre-nature n'était qu'une toquade de l'adolescence à laquelle il ne fallait pas prêter la moindre attention. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais ce n'était pas non plus une vérité absolue car au final, c'étaient les occasions et les expériences qui forgeaient la sexualité de chacun, en plus de l'attirance naturelle que l'on pouvait avoir pour l'un ou l'autre sexe.

Le cocktail était complexe, infiniment plus complexe que ce que pouvaient imaginer tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais jugé utile d'interroger leurs préférences sentimentales et sexuelles. Il pouvait être explosif si on ne savait pas le gérer, le contenir comme il se doit. Il pouvait être difficile à avaler lorsqu'on se rendait compte du rejet, voire du dégoût que l'homosexualité provoquait chez beaucoup d'autres, ces gens qui s'autoproclamaient "normaux".

Kuroko était passé par toutes ces étapes de réflexion, les surmontant une à une avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se déclarer à Kagami-kun. Ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les hommes. Disons plus précisément qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Taiga était au fond quelqu'un de très simple, avec une sensibilité et une empathie qui dictaient chacune de ses actions. Il ne se prenait pas la tête à réfléchir dix ans sur le pourquoi du comment, il sentait avec ses tripes et agissait en conséquence. Cela n'avait pas que des avantages, bien sûr, mais lorsque le joueur fantôme s'était déclaré à lui, cela ne l'avait pas perturbé tant que cela au final, parce qu'une relation amoureuse semblait la conséquence naturelle de la proximité qu'ils avaient nouée au cours de l'année scolaire. Maintenant, ils leur revenaient à tous deux de faire grandir cette relation afin qu'elle les épanouisse, les rassure et leur donne confiance dans l'avenir, les nourrisse suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent affronter un jour, peut-être, le regard de leur famille, de leurs amis… et de tous les autres.

Mais ils avaient le temps. Pour l'instant, se prélasser tous les weekends dans le lit de son tigre était déjà une perspective plus que réjouissante pour Kuroko. Il en profitait pour faire des croquis tout en mitonnant aux petits oignons la punition de Midorima-kun. Il avait pris son temps pour réfléchir au contenu de ladite punition, mais il était maintenant persuadé que celle-ci vaudrait son pesant de cacahuètes et qu'elle ne serait pas inutile. Surtout que les dernières hésitations du garçon aux yeux bleus s'étaient envolées lorsque jeudi dernier, Takao-kun lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander de réimprimer le dessin qu'il lui avait donné la dernière fois. Kuroko avait menti, bien sûr, quel dessinateur effacerait volontairement ses propres œuvres, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient si réussies ? Franchement, Takao-kun pouvait être si naïf… Le passeur de Seirin avait donc bien conservé le joli portait de famille, qu'il avait mis sur son disque dur externe en compagnie de toutes ses autres réalisations. Ainsi, il pouvait y travailler chez lui comme chez Kagami-kun. Et s'il avait raconté des bobards au joueur de Shûtoku, c'était parce qu'il voulait que celui-ci aille récupérer de lui-même le dessin. Qui, apparemment, était maintenant en possession de Midorima-kun.

L'ancien passeur de la Génération des Miracles n'avait pas prévu cela dans ses calculs (hé, il ne s'appelait pas Akashi, non plus) mais finalement, cela lui facilitait considérablement la tâche, en plus de rendre la situation encore plus cocasse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il rit intérieurement en imaginant Midorima-kun les yeux hagards rivés sur le dessin… Qu'avait-il dû en penser ? Le connaissant, il s'était dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague venant de Takao-kun et de lui, Kuroko. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle que le _shooting guard_ ne l'avait pas appelé à ce sujet pour lui demander des explications… Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, comme dit le proverbe : "Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre". Midorima-kun, se sachant patient et discipliné, avait visiblement décidé de jouer la montre en ignorant inconsciemment les sentiments de Takao-kun et l'avertissement que le joueur fantôme lui avait fait passer de manière subliminale à travers le dessin.

Très bien, s'il voulait jouer ainsi…

Kuroko savait également se monter patient. Comme au basket, attendre la toute fin et _dunker_ avec un _buzz beater_ pour sonner l'As de Shûtoku et ce, suffisamment fort pour faire ressortir ce qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur.

La punition interviendrait le premier samedi des vacances précédant la rentrée. Le joueur fantôme savait déjà précisément où et à quelle heure. Midorima-kun était si routinier…

Kuroko fut étonné d'entendre les pas de son tigre arriver à ses oreilles, depuis le couloir et fit disparaître toute trace de sourire machiavélique de ses lèvres, tout éclat moqueur de ses yeux aigue-marine. Il leva cette fois-ci la tête lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Et il fit bien : Taiga portait un plateau rempli de tout plein de bonnes choses à l'air appétissant. La vue fut encore plus délicieuse avec les rougeurs aux joues que Kagami-kun arborait toujours…

« Tiens, c'est pour toi… Lui dit-il simplement en lui tendant le plateau.

-Ah… Merci, Taiga », dit Kuroko qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle marque d'attention de la part de son petit ami.

Il déposa le carnet de croquis afin de réceptionner son petit-déjeuner et commença à manger. Il s'interrompit néanmoins au cri d'effroi que poussa l'As de Seirin et le regarda : ah, d'accord, il avait pris le calepin et en avait tourné quelques pages pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait…

« C'est… C'est quoi ces dessins ? Demanda-t-il en le lâchant comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-C'est pourtant assez explicite.

- Mais…. Mais ! S'étouffa Kagami-kun. Justement !

-Je rends service à un ami.

-Avec… Ca ? Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Oh, si, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Sinon, je te rappelle que je pars cet après-midi, vers quinze heures.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Takao, c'est ça ? Vous êtes bien proches, en ce moment, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

-Lui, rien.

-Donc, toi, oui, c'est ça ? Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ? Et quel est le rapport avec ça ? Demanda Taiga en lui montrant du doigt le calepin.

-Aucun rapport direct avec ça. Je te dirai sans doute tout une fois que ce sera terminé.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire avant ? Je sais tenir ma langue, tu sais ?

-Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai fait une promesse il y a longtemps. Une promesse que je ne veux pas briser.

-Il y a longtemps ? Ce n'était pas avec Takao, donc c'était avec ce binoclard débile, je suppose ?

-Oui. Il m'avait confié un secret que je m'interdis de révéler. Enfin, avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même…

-Toi… Je ne sais pas dans quoi tu as allé te fourrer, mais…

-T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais… Et puis, avec ces deux idiots, je ne crains vraiment pas grand-chose… Au fait, Taiga, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Quoi donc ?

-Attends, deux secondes… »

Kuroko délaissa son petit déjeuner et fouina dans son calepin à la recherche d'une page bien précise. Page qu'il déchira proprement en tirant dessus d'un coup sec, avant de la tendre à sa lumière.

« On ne se voyait pas en-dehors de l'école et des entraînements, alors j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi… Se justifia-t-il en observant le visage de son Bakagami devenir aussi écarlate que ses cheveux.

-Euh… Hem… Toussota ledit _baka_, hesitant à donner le fond de sa pensée.

-Tu sais, si c'est nul, tu peux le dire…

-Non ! Non, c'est… très… hem…

-Mmm… Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup, mais je me contenterai de ça… » Déclara finalement l'ombre de Seirin en se focalisant à nouveau sur son petit déjeuner, qui était un régal.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux amoureux. Taiga, n'osant pas regarder son passeur dans les yeux, fixait la fenêtre en face de lui comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Kuroko, lui, continua de manger calmement.

« Tetsuya, écoute…

-Mmm… »

Le tigre prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer d'une traite :

« J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais. C'est tellement… tellement, quoi… que je me demande s'il s'agit vraiment de moi.

-Hum ? Tu trouves que le dessin n'est pas assez ressemblant ? Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'un crayonné…

-C'est pas ça, mais… Quand tu me dessines… Je me trouve tellement… sexy sur le papier, je ressemble vraiment à ça ?

-Tu es encore plus appétissant que ça.

-Ah… Vraiment ? » Demanda le grand rouquin d'une voix mal assurée en se grattant une joue toute cramoisie.

Le plus petit des adolescents posa ses yeux bleus ciel sur la feuille, où les traits de crayon avaient rapidement tracé la silhouette de son petit ami, assis, alangui sur le lit, contre des coussins, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

« Oh oui, Taiga. Vraiment… »


	6. Chapitre 5: Slave to love

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Remerciements **: Il faut bien entendu remercier les _beta_ qui sont là pour nous corriger ! Je remercie donc Riddikuluss pour ses corrections qui m'évitent de passer pour une branque… Son dernier _one-shot_, _Débauche_, mérite toute votre attention !

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont le dessin en médaillon m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours éloignés, tandis que ces petits "**XxXxXx**" représente une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapitre 5 : **_**Slave to love (1)**_

En ce dimanche après-midi, attablé avec son rival au Maji Burger, Kuroko sirotait tranquillement son premier _milkshake_ à la vanille. Car oui, le _point guard_, qui commençait à connaître le joueur de Seirin, avait pris les devants en commandant d'office deux _milkshakes_. Le brun aux yeux d'aigle, lui, se saisit de la pochette cartonnée bleue que son vis-à-vis avait d'entrée de jeu posée sur la table et l'ouvrit. Il leva alors son regard bleu métallisé, qui croisa le bleu ciel de Kuroko et ce dernier put lire dans les yeux de l'élève de Shûtoku une certaine défiance incrédule. Le joueur fantôme, lui, faisait montre de son impassibilité à toute épreuve.

« C'est… C'est ça ? Demanda Takao-kun maladroitement.

-Oui. J'avais plusieurs idées de mise en scène, alors je m'y suis repris à plusieurs fois avant de trouver quelque chose susceptible de te convenir. »

Le brun tendit une main frémissante vers la chemise afin d'en extraire une feuille sous pochette plastifiée, comme la dernière fois. Le passeur de Seirin nota son souffle court et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ainsi que la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve pour se saisir du dessin et le porter à ses yeux. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire feuille sous plastique.

Preuve que pour le _point guard_, cela signifiait infiniment plus.

Kuroko soupira intérieurement, avant de lancer de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Il aboie mais ne mord pas, tu sais ?

-Lui dire quoi ? Demanda Takao-kun sans cesser d'admirer le dessin.

-Ce que tu ressens envers lui.

-Je ne ressens rien de spécial. Il sait déjà que j'aime être avec lui, tout le bahut le sait, de toute façon, je ne passerais pas mon temps à le coller si ça me déplaisait. Surtout quand on voit son foutu caractère !

-C'est sûr… Se dit Kuroko sarcastiquement.

-J'aime le taquiner, il est trop marrant, mais je n'en fais pas un secret.

-Tes sentiments sont plus forts que ça…

-Ecoute… Soupira Takao-kun en reposant le dessin sur la table et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu avais déjà abordé le sujet et j'avais été clair : je ne suis pas gay et Shin-chan encore moins. On est juste de super amis ! On est dans la même équipe de basket, on est dans la même classe… Forcément, on traîne tout le temps ensemble ! Sans compter que je lui sers d'homme à tout faire… Alors depuis le temps, je ne te raconte pas le nombre de rumeurs qui ont circulé sur nous dans le lycée, mais je t'assure, il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. On est juste potes !

-Ta ligne de défense est pitoyable, marmonna un Kuroko laconique, la paille au bec.

-Mais c'est la vérité ! Tant pis pour toi si elle ne te plaît pas, mais les choses sont comme ça !

-Ta peur t'aveugle et tu te mens à toi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

-Comment ça, je raconte n'importe quoi ? Demanda Takao-kun, très calme depuis le début de leur discussion. Bien sûr que non. Je suis moi, je sais ce que je ressens pour Shin-chan et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est que de la camaraderie.

-D'où le fait que tu traînais partout derrière toi le dessin que je t'avais donné ? D'où le fait que t'as des étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux lorsque tu as vu celui-là ?

-Toi… »

Le passeur de Seirin se redressa, mis en alerte par ce seul mot. Le sourire malsain que Takao-kun lui afficha après ce dernier mot lâché ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Les yeux d'aigle, d'un bleu acier, se plissèrent en sa direction et Kuroko retrouva en un instant la pression que le _point guard_ avait su lui infliger à chaque fois qu'ils avaient joué l'un contre l'autre. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, pourtant il resta de marbre, sûr et certain d'avoir visé juste.

« C'est toi qui m'a invité ici pour que je te remette ce dessin. Alors, ce n'est clairement pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, asséna le passeur de Seirin en prenant le taureau par les cornes.

-Je ne "monte pas sur mes grands chevaux", affirma son rival en levant une main pour y poser son menton, ne se départant pas de son regard à la lueur prédatrice ayant valeur d'avertissement. Je sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir et pourquoi je voulais ce dessin. Très réussi, au demeurant, et qui justifie amplement mes "étoiles dans les yeux". Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui te permet d'affirmer que je traînais le précédent partout derrière moi…

-Tu m'as dit que Midorima-kun l'avait pris. Soit il est venu chez toi… Soit tu as amené le dessin dans un lieu où il se trouvait, comme l'école, par exemple… D'où ma déduction.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai montré à Shin-chan, puisqu'à la base, je voulais plaisanter avec lui… Il me l'a pris des mains et au vu de notre différence de taille, je n'ai pas réussi à le récupérer… Depuis, plus de nouvelle et tu le connais, il ne décoche pas un mot à ce sujet. Et pourtant, j'ai insisté…

-Takao-kun… Soupira Kuroko en se levant pour mettre à la poubelle son premier gobelet qu'il avait vidé bien trop vite à son goût. Arrête de mentir. Je te jure, sur un visage d'ordinaire aussi franc, si ouvert et épanoui que le tien, ça se voit tout de suite. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus le quitta quelques instants le temps de faire un aller-retour entre leur table et la poubelle, loupant au passage un Takao-kun soumis à une confusion intense. En soupirant encore plus fort, il revint à sa place et expliqua :

« Jeudi, tu m'as dit par SMS que Midorima-kun avait trouvé ce dessin, je peux te montrer ton message, si tu veux, j'efface peut-être les dessins, mais pas les SMS… Tu te contredis toi-même… Après cela, je t'ai dit par SMS d'aller récupérer directement le dessin chez Midorima-kun. Tu te souviens de ta réponse ? Et tu n'es pas allé le récupérer, je suppose… »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps que Takao-kun comprenne qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis du mensonge comme un vulgaire débutant. Il cligna les yeux de stupeur et c'était compréhensible, c'est la raison pour laquelle Kuroko resta magnanime, après tout, il savait que le brun assis en face de lui valait bien mieux que ça, même dans la tromperie… Mais la panique lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Tu vas finir par me faire une attaque… Calme-toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je sais que tu as imaginé au moins une fois chacune des deux scènes que j'ai représentées sur cette feuille, avoue… D'un autre côté, ce sont des scènes trop évidentes… Toi à vélo qui les remorque gaiement dans une carriole… Lui qui apprend au petit à shooter avec toi qui sourit tendrement à côté… Non, clairement, c'est d'une telle évidence, tu as forcément imaginé tout cela, c'est obligé. Et donc, moi aussi, d'où ces illustrations. Tu acceptes ce dessin, pas vrai ? Alors, accepte aussi tes sentiments pour lui, c'est pas compliqué…

-Mais… Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'aime pas comme ça ! C'est juste de l'amitié, je ne suis pas gay ! Et lui non plus !

-Mmm… Taiga non plus ne l'est pas vraiment. Ca ne m'empêche pas de passer de très bons moments avec lui. D'ailleurs, il m'attend. J'y vais. »

Et Kuroko se leva, revêtit son manteau et son écharpe sans s'occuper de son rival complètement sonné par tout ce que sous-entendait cette ultime réplique et il passa la porte du Maji Burger. Sans avoir oublié de prendre avec lui son deuxième _milkshake_, bien sûr. Et sans oublier de laisser le dessin et la chemise cartonnée bleue en compagnie de Takao.

« Taiga… Attends, tu veux parler de Kagami ? Tu veux dire que… toi et lui… Tu es… Il… Mais… Attends, hé, attends !

-A plus ! » Fit le joueur de Seirin en levant mollement une main, sans se retourner.

Entre écouter Takao-kun réagir avec un an de retard et savourer un _milkshake_ à la vanille, fût-il le second, pour Kuroko, y'avait pas photo…

Malgré tout, le goût sucré de sa boisson préférée ne pouvait pas lui faire oublier la discussion qu'il avait brutalement quittée.

Takao-kun était taquin, mais bon joueur. Même sur le terrain, il n'était pas agressif. Le soupçon de colère qu'il avait dévoilé au joueur de Seirin prouvait simplement, si besoin était, qu'il s'était senti pris au piège. Kuroko l'avait anticipé et avait voulu le pousser dans ses retranchements en pensant qu'enfin, il avouerait l'intérêt tout particulier qu'il portait à son _shooting guard_. Pourtant, le brun s'était renfermé et s'obstinait à nier ses sentiments au point d'occulter complètement la douleur que cela pouvait lui causer.

Takao-kun s'enfonçait dans le déni total et Kuroko était certain que cela devait le faire souffrir comme jamais, mais prudent, il avait préféré planter Takao-kun au Maji Burger plutôt que de risquer un esclandre publique dans le _fast-food_. Les bêtes mourantes étaient de loin les plus dangereuses…

Le jeune homme au regard bleu regarda tristement le gobelet encore plein qu'il avait emporté avec lui, avant de happer la paille entre ses lèvre pur continuer à boire son second _milkshake_.

Vraiment, le joueur à l'_œil de faucon _semblait terrorisé dès que Kuroko abordait sa relation avec le _tsundere (2)_ aux yeux menthe-à-l'eau sous un angle sentimental. Avait-il si peur de perdre l'amitié qui le liait à Midorima-kun ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour lâcher un profond soupir, avant de reprendre sa paille.

Deux crétins finis…

Mais bon, rien n'était perdu… Après tout, fréquenter la Génération des Miracles et Kagami-kun lui avait appris que même les pires idiots étaient récupérables…

XxXxXx

_« Je sais que tu as imaginé au moins une fois chacune des deux scènes que j'ai représentées sur cette feuille… »_

Takao, de par son naturel ouvert et optimiste, n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, ressenti un tel sentiment de colère, cette frustration intense qui lui tordait les boyaux au point de lui donner la nausée. Il rentra chez lui en claquant la porte, traversa la pièce principale comme une tornade pour se rendre dans sa chambre où il envoya valdinguer la chemise bleue, puis arracha son manteau et le jeta avec rage contre le mur en poussant un grognement féroce. L'élan de son mouvement violent le fit pivoter sur lui-même et il tomba assis sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il poussa un cri de rage avant que les sanglots ne remontent dans sa gorge, l'étouffant et le faisant prisonnier.

_« Avoue… »_

«Avouer ? Avouer quoi ? Bien sûr que si, j'ai imaginé ces scènes ! Des milliers de fois ! Tu crois quoi ? J'ai passé l'année scolaire à remorquer Shin-chan par tous les temps à vélo ! J'ai passé l'année scolaire à jouer au basket avec lui ! Ce dessin, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, imbécile ! » Gronda-t-il entre ses dents en s'imaginant s'adresser à Kuroko, avant de sentir son cœur exploser en morceaux.

Il tomba en arrière, en travers de son lit et retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces, le corps contracté, les mains crispées sur ses yeux obstinément fermés. Sa raison ne cessait de le rassurer, de lui dire d'arrêter de pleurer comme une fillette, de se moquer de sa détresse, que ça passerait et que les paroles de Kuroko ainsi que son dessin ne méritaient vraiment pas qu'il se mette dans des états pareils. Sauf que son cœur, lui, ne voulait rien savoir et continuait à saigner alors que le brun se repassait les paroles de son rival de Seirin…

_« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? »_

« Mais parce que c'est Shin-chan, merde ! C'est si difficile à comprendre, imbécile ? Cria mentalement Takao. C'est un fils de bonne famille, c'est la droiture incarnée, impossible de lui parler de ça sans me faire rejeter ! Et violemment en plus, connaissant le personnage ! Et c'en sera terminé de nous, je n'aurais même plus le droit de l'approcher à moins d'un mètre et je refuse de passer les deux prochaines années comme ça ! Je refuse ! Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer ! C'est clairement pas la peine de mettre notre amitié dans la balance pour lui déclarer des sentiments dont je ne suis même pas sûr ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les gars, je veux juste être avec Shin-chan, mais je ne l'aime pas ! Comment je peux lui dire ça, hein ? Si je lui dis que je l'aime, c'est fini, et hors de question de mettre à la poubelle notre amitié que j'ai pris un an à construire ! Si je lui explique que je l'aime d'amitié, mais très fort, il ne va pas comprendre, ça va le perturber et je risque aussi de me faire jeter ! »

_« Ce que tu ressens envers lui… »_

« Je ne peux pas lui dire… Kuroko, je t'assure, je ne peux pas, je préfèrerais encore mourir… Surtout que je suis déjà assez pitoyable comme ça !»

En reniflant, il retira sa main de ses yeux en amande et ouvrit lentement ceux-ci, sensibles à force de le picoter. Les larmes n'étaient pas très loin, mais hors de question de les laisser s'échapper.

_« Takao-kun… Arrête de mentir »_

«Mais je ne mens pas… Je l'aime peut-être, ouais, si tu veux, mais pas comme ça… et je ne suis pas gay, bordel… Je veux juste qu'on continue ce qu'on a vécu… Je ne veux juste pas que ça s'arrête… Murmura-t-il faiblement. Je ne lui dirai pas. Il ne le devinera pas, de toute façon et comme ça, on sera comme d'habitude. Ca finira bien par passer tôt ou tard, de toute façon… Allez, Kazunari, tu es plus fort que ça ! »

Il s'encouragea mentalement, se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit ses yeux légèrement rougis et eut un ricanement dérisoire.

N'importe quoi… C'était complètement n'importe quoi, de se mettre dans des états pareils à cause d'un dessin, à cause de Shin-chan !

« Allez, se dit-il, il faut évacuer… Evacuer un bon coup et bouger ! »

Il courut dans sa chambre, y trouva son MP3 sagement posé sur son bureau, ramassa son ballon de basket posé près d'une étagère et quitta l'appartement après s'être convenablement couvert et chaussé. Il mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et alluma son lecteur de musique. Il siffla de contentement lorsqu'il fit dérouler sa _playlist_ tout en se rendant au terrain de basket le plus proche, au pas de course, de la musique américaine _old school _alimentant son cerveau. Grâce à elle, son corps bougerait de nouveau, au lieu de rester perclus par la douleur que causaient ses sentiments envers son camarade. Car la musique aidait à calmer les blessures du cœur en se focalisant sur la mélodie.

Souffrance ou pas, Shin-chan ou pas, dessin ou pas, il fallait bouger.

____Work all day, as men who know_____  
><em><em><em>Wheels must turn to keep the flow<em>__  
><em><em><em><em><em>Build on up, don't break the chain<em>____  
><em><em><em>Sparks will fly, when the whistle blows (3)<em>___

Car l'homme était prisonnier de ce monde entraîné dans un mouvement perpétuel et il devait lui aussi bouger inlassablement.

___Never stop the action____  
><em><em>Keep it up, keep it up<em>_  
><em><em><em><em>Never stop the action<em>___  
><em><em>Keep it up, keep it up<em>__

La vie, c'était "Marche ou crève" et qu'on le veuille ou pas, il fallait l'accepter.

Takao arriva bien vite sur le terrain de basket le plus proche de chez lui. Il s'aperçut qu'il était vide, à son plus grand soulagement. Il était venu pour se défouler et évacuer ses frustrations, pas pour se prendre la tête avec des types pas forcément jouasses. Alors autant qu'il en profite, lui Takao Kazunari, numéro dix de l'équipe de Shûtoku !

Il commença par faire rebondir la balle sur le sol afin de tester ses sensations. Qui se manifestèrent lorsque le bruit de la balle sur le sol fut parfaitement synchrone avec les battements de son cœur.

__Axe to wood, in ancient time___  
><em>Man machine, power line<em>  
><em>Fires burn, heart beats strong<em>  
><em>Sing out loud, the chain gang song<em>_

Danser, rire, jouer, courir, manger, aimer… Là se trouvait les besoins du coeur de Takao. La musique et le basket arrivaient toujours à lui rappeler ces évidences quand il les perdait de vue. Au fond, il était resté un grand enfant malgré ses seize ans passés.

_Breathe to the rhythm  
>Dance to the rhythm<em>

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans musique.

__Work to the rhythm  
>Live to the rhythm<em>_

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans basket.

_Love to the rhythm  
>Slave to the rhythm<em>

Et maintenant, il ne voulait pas vivre sans Shin-chan.

Le _point guard _s'élança alors et dribbla sur une longue distance, changeant sans cesse son point de gravité d'un pied à l'autre, le pas léger. Sa balle orange rebondit de droite à gauche lorsqu'il fit plusieurs _crossovers_ jusqu'à arriver à l'une des extrémités du terrain. Sans s'arrêter, il fit rebondir la balle avec de la puissance, pivota sur lui-même et la rattrapa au vol en chantonnant doucement ce que diffusaient ses écouteurs. Danser et jouer au basket ? Franchement, aucune différence !

La basse et la batterie s'insinuaient jusque dans ses os et le faisaient frissonner agréablement malgré les températures encore fraîches en début de ce mois de Mars. Ses pas suivirent à la trace le clavier et il fit des _killer crossovers_, se retournait pour prendre la balle qui passait entre ses jambes sans l'empêcher aucunement d'avancer…

_Your life is a rhythm_

Il sauta en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même et recommença à dribbler comme un chien fou…

_Your love is a rhythm_

La voix suave et fondante de Grace Jones le fit serpenter comme s'il esquivait furtivement des ennemis invisibles…

_You breathe to the rhythm  
>You, slave to the rhythm<em>

Sa main laissa tomber gracieusement la balle au sol en un faible rebond et il se pencha, comme ivre, pour la ramasser avant de forcer une accélération de folie que ses chevilles sentirent passer, mais que son cerveau ignora complètement…

_You live to the rhythm  
>And you work to the rhythm<em>

Il dribbla encore jusqu'au panier en enchaînant des _reverses_ sophistiqués et souples…

_You love to the rhythm_

Le souffle raccourci par l'effort mais la respiration régulière, il sauta dans les airs et tira.

_Slave to the rhythm_

Il marqua.

Il rattrapa le ballon au premier rebond et vint rapidement se replacer à environ deux mètres du panier. Il fléchit les genoux, leva la balle et visa le panier pour armer son tir.

L'arceau se déroba à sa vue et à la place, il visualisa Shinya de dos portant le survêtement de Shutôku sur lequel apparaissait en gros le chiffre "10" qui, de ses petites mains, s'apprêtait à _shooter_…

Shinya…

Shin-chan… Shin-chan avec dans sa main un ours en peluche, en tenue de ville, accroupi près du garçon et lui désignant d'un doigt l'arceau à pourfendre avec le gros ballon orange.

Takao tira une nouvelle fois, perdu dans un mélange de souvenirs confus… Des souvenirs provenant de son imagination fertile, qui venaient compléter l'un des dessins de Kuroko. Pourtant, il ne les avait vus qu'une poignée de secondes et ces deux images s'étaient imprimées dans son être tout entier. Sur la feuille au format A4 que lui avait remise le joueur de Seirin un peu plus tôt, un trait tiré à la règle, dans le sens de la largeur séparait deux scènes bien distinctes : celle de droite se déroulait sur un terrain de basket en salle et se concentrait sur le petit bonhomme aux cheveux gris-verts qui tentait un panier, encadré par ses deux… "pères" ? Celle de gauche montrait de face Takao qui pédalait joyeusement pour remorquer les deux autres, assis peinards dans une carriole à écouter de la musique à l'aide d'un MP3.

La musique et le basket. Sa vie s'était longtemps résumée à cela, en plus de sa famille et de l'école.

Maintenant il y avait en plus Shin-chan, Oha Asa et la carriole à faire rouler… C'était ainsi et Takao l'avait accepté depuis belle lurette.

Il marqua un panier et récupéra la balle en trottinant. Puis il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux un bref instant et ressentit les rythmes de la mélodie que jouait son lecteur de musique. En phase avec la musique… En phase avec la balle, il dribbla un peu d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de se servir de son élan pour se retourner et tirer sans même avoir stabilisé sa position.

S'il avait un fils, il lui apprendrait à jouer au basket, c'est clair… Il le réveillerait à l'aube pour un _footing, _mais avant, ils écouteraient l'horoscope d'Oha Asa en prenant leur petit-déjeuner et ensuite il l'amènerait à l'école à vélo…

Le jeune _point guard _chuta lourdement sur le côté, épaule la première sur le bitume froid du terrain. Au loin, il entendit les rebonds de la balle sur le sol s'estomper progressivement. Il roula lentement sur le dos et se mit à regarder le ciel, songeur…

Shin-chan apprendrait au petit à jouer au piano et lui, il raconterait des histoires drôles à Shinya avant d'aller au lit…

Et tous les deux, le dimanche, ils dégageraient cet ennuyeux Shin-chan de la maison pour faire le ménage en mettant la musique à fond la caisse pour faire des chorégraphies avec une éponge ou à balai à la main…

Et Shin-chan rentrerait, râlerait et éteindrait la musique, mais ce ne serait pas grave, car ils se jetteraient à son cou pour l'accueillir…

Et l'après-midi, ils iraient sur un terrain de basket… A vélo… La carriole serait assez grande pour les deux hommes qui partageraient sa vie… et leur porte-bonheur respectifs…

_« Je sais que tu as imaginé au moins une fois chacune des deux scènes que j'ai représentées sur cette feuille… »_

Oh, pas qu'une mais des centaines de fois… Oui, des centaines de fois, Takao s'était imaginé mener une vie à cent à l'heure avec la musique et le basket… Le vélo et Oha Asa… Shin-chan et Shinya.

* * *

><p>C'était la première semaine des vacances de fin d'année scolaire. Sauf que pour Midorima Shintarô, les vacances, ça n'existait pas.<p>

Il s'était levé aux aurores, comme s'il partait à l'école. Il avait pris une douche, avait mangé tout en écoutant l'horoscope d'Oha Asa qui prédisait aux Cancers une journée riche en rebondissements. Entendre un tel présage de la part de n'importe qui d'autre aurait seulement fait se hausser les épaules du grand adolescent aux yeux émeraude : en effet, sa noblesse d'âme avait autorisé son fidèle Takao à prendre des congés en remerciement de tous les dîners qu'il lui avait offerts après l'entraînement, sur une durée totale d'un mois. Au jour près, bien évidemment. Ainsi débarrassé de ce camarade certes utile, mais qui savait mieux que quiconque lui apporter une poisse de tous les diables, Midorima ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait perturber sa journée. Néanmoins, la voix d'Oha Asa était parole d'Evangile et il n'était donc pas question d'oublier d'acheter son objet chanceux du jour : un parapluie jaune.

Il s'était ensuite vêtu pour faire un _footing_ et en profiter pour acheter son porte-bonheur qui ne serait _a priori_ pas trop compliqué à trouver. Au pas de course, il se rendit au centre-ville et fit le tour des boutiques jusqu'à trouver son bonheur dans un _convenient store (4)_. Il en ressortit avec un grand parapluie jaune canari et il reprit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il se doucha de nouveau, enfila une chemise, un pull-over par-dessus, décida de l'assortir avec un pantalon à carreaux écossais puis recouvrit le tout avec un manteau gris et repartit aussitôt pour le centre-ville en empruntant cette fois-ci les transports en commun, son parapluie jaune en main alors qu'il faisait grand soleil.

Cela devait faire près d'un mois que Midorima avait trouvé le dessin fait par Kuroko, donné à Takao, dans le classeur de ce dernier. Il l'avait conservé au début pour pouvoir déjouer le piège que l'énergumène qui lui servait de _point guard_ et son complice lui avaient forcément tendu. Puis, ne voyant rien venir, il avait simplement laissé la feuille sous pochette plastifiée sur son bureau. De fait, il le voyait régulièrement et l'avait maintenant bien mémorisé. Ce qui l'étonnait cependant était le fait que ni Takao, ni Kuroko n'ait cherché à le lui réclamer.

Il soupçonnait fortement Takao d'avoir été le donneur d'ordre et Kuroko, l'exécutant, mais avec le joueur fantôme, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Une association de malfaiteurs faite dans quel but (autre que celui de lui "nuire" d'une manière ou d'une autre) ? Visiblement aucun. Preuve que ça ne devait être qu'une mauvaise blague si stupide qu'elle avait avorté d'elle-même, sans qu'il n'en soit au courant.

Tout cela n'avait cependant pas répondu à la myriade de questions qu'il s'était posé depuis lors, la première étant : « Pourquoi cet enfant, visiblement son "fils" à lui et Takao et pourquoi l'avoir baptisé "Midorima Shinya" ? »

Midorima Shinya. Ca sonnait plutôt bien…

Non, à quoi pensait-il ? N'importe quoi !

Il s'ébroua mentalement pour chasser ses pensées de ce sentier dangereux et s'évertua à fixer le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre du tramway dans lequel il se trouvait. Après tout, il ne fallait pas que sa distraction lui fasse louper son arrêt… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être plongé dans ses pensées comme lorsque Takao le conduisait partout sur commande et qu'il était assuré d'arriver à bon port… Le grand aux cheveux verts grimaça en se disant qu'il s'était peut-être trop habitué à la présence de son chauffeur personnel. Trois semaines sans l'avoir à ses côtés lui feraient un bien fou. Trois semaines dans le calme et la tranquillité pour vaquer à ses occupations, préparer sereinement sa rentrée en seconde année, lire, passer un peu de temps en famille… En espérant que Takao en fasse de même de son côté et lui fiche la paix, pas comme les soirs après l'école où il l'appelait pour, au choix : le taquiner (était-ce nécessaire de le préciser ?), raconter sa vie, lui demander de l'aide dans les devoirs, parler de leur emploi du temps du lendemain…

Ah, il s'arrêtait là…

Midorima se leva et descendit du tramway lorsque celui-ci stoppa sa course, puis sans attendre remonta la rue commerçante jusqu'à la librairie qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Il s'agissait d'un commerce de taille moyenne spécialisé dans les manuels et ouvrages scolaires. Dans cette petite mine d'or, il trouverait facilement des manuels traitant du programme de la section scientifique de la seconde année. Ayant passé les examens de fin d'année haut la main, comme d'habitude, il avait pu choisir sans difficulté son orientation pour les deux ans à venir. Après tout, il aimerait être médecin plus tard et les sciences revêtaient pour lui une importance capitale. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne devait en aucun cas relâcher ses efforts et persévérer dans la voie de l'excellence. Les récompenses allaient à ceux qui les méritaient vraiment et il en faisait partie car il s'en donnait les moyens.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un tic nerveux et pénétra dans la librairie. Il tourna la tête distraitement afin de s'assurer que les rayons n'avaient pas été déplacés depuis sa dernière venue. Il chercha du regard celui qui l'intéressait et s'y dirigea. Il aimait venir dans ces endroits remplis de livres, il avait alors l'impression que la connaissance était à portée de main et qu'il suffisait de la tendre un peu pour que les réponses à ses questions apparaissent comme par enchantement. Il avait toujours adoré les livres et les ambiances studieuses. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas trop mal entendu avec Kuroko par le passé, malgré le fait que les Verseaux et les Cancers n'avaient pas un taux de compatibilité très élevé…

La tranche d'un livre de mathématiques attira son regard et il s'en saisit délicatement pour le feuilleter. Il jeta un œil au sommaire afin de détailler les chapitres que contenait l'ouvrage. Certains lui étaient familiers, d'autre pas. Il repéra l'un d'entre eux et suivit la table des matières pour tomber directement sur la bonne page, qu'il survola. Elle présentait un résumé du cours et des aide-mémoires. Sur la seconde page se trouvait des exercices, apparemment par ordre de difficulté croissant. Il la tourna, elle et les suivantes afin d'évaluer le nombre total d'exercices pour ce chapitre et le temps qu'il pourrait bien passer à l'étudier.

« Bonjour, Midorima-kun. »

Le susnommé sursauta au point de se cogner une épaule contre l'étagère, faisant dangereusement trembler les livres qui y étaient posés. Il grimaça de douleur et ouvrit un œil qui tomba droit sur un visage impassible aux traits encore un peu enfantins…

« Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Maugréa Midorima entre ses dents.

-Comme toi, je suppose, je cherche des livres. »

Certes…

« Mais je suis sans doute dans le mauvais rayon. Je recherche plutôt un livre de japonais. Et un d'anglais aussi.

-Japonais ? Tu y es pourtant plutôt bon, _nanodayo_…

-Oui, mais j'aimerais profiter des vacances pour réviser un peu avec Kagami-kun. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se loupe aux examens de fin de premier trimestre, déjà que la dernière fois, il s'en était uniquement sorti grâce à ton crayon porte-chance…

-Qu…Quoi ? Tu avais osé donner ce crayon à ce sombre idiot ? S'emporta Midorima. Un singe comme lui ne le mérite pas, _nanodayo_ ! Ajouta-t-il en tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire la vision de Takao faisant rouler le crayon sur sa propre table, son crayon à lui que ce sale renard lui avait piqué en douce _(5)_…

-Bah… Rien ne rentrait dans son cerveau et sans cela, on ne pouvait pas participer à l'Inter-Lycée, alors bon… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai récupéré depuis.

-Humpf… Je ne m'inquiète pas, déclara le _shooting guard _de Shûtoku en ponctuant sa phrase de son tic nerveux.

-Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, Midorima-kun… Takao-kun m'a demandé une commission… Pourrais-tu lui donner ça, s'il te plaît ? Après tout, vous vous voyez tous les jours ou presque, je suppose…

-Non, on ne se voit pas tous les jours, _nanodayo_, rétorqua sèchement le grand à lunettes, soudain sur la défensive sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Car ce sont les vacances ! Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Oh, trois fois rien… Il voulait que je lui dessine des choses… »

Des… Des dessins ? Demandés par Takao à Kuroko ?

Le regard soudainement allumé d'une flamme de curiosité, Midorima fronça les sourcils et suivit des yeux son ancien coéquipier qui posa son sac par terre afin d'en sortir une pochette cartonnée bleue. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête comme des boules de billard mais comme aucune n'en sortit de suite, il se contenta de réceptionner en silence la chemise du joueur fantôme.

« Pourras-tu donner cela à Takao-kun lorsque tu auras l'occasion de le voir ? Sans l'ouvrir, cela va de soi.

-A ce propos, Kuroko… Pourrais-tu m'expliquer le précédent dessin que…

-Au fait, Midorima-kun, tu peux te pencher vers moi, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu as fait à… Continua le shooteur en accédant mécaniquement à la requête de son vis-à-vis.

-Voilà…

-Taka… Quoi ? Kuroko, pourquoi tu m'as pris mes lunettes ? »

Le garçon aux yeux verts cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ses sourcils se joignirent en un froncement interrogatif. Incrédule, bouche bée, il regarda, ou plutôt, tenta de regarder Kuroko mettre la monture sur le bout de son nez. Oui, "tenta", car sa myopie avancée ne lui permit de voir que des formes floues de différentes couleurs. Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, son ancien coéquipier était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

« Mmm… C'est bien ce que je pensais… On ne voit rien avec ça… A se demander comment tu fais pour ne jamais rater tes tirs.

-Mais… C'est normal que tu n'y voies rien, elles ne sont pas adaptées à ta vue, _nanodayo_ !

-Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle tu ne vois jamais les évidences présentes juste devant ton nez, comme avec Takao-kun… Ce n'est pas seulement dû à ta bêtise, en fait…

-Quoi ? Et quel est le rapport avec Takao ? Rends-moi ça ! Ordonna Midorima en agitant un bras passablement agacé en direction de ce qu'il pensait être Kuroko… et qui s'éloigna de sa portée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites, mais si je ne te les rends pas, tu ne pourras pas porter ma commission à Takao-kun… Soupira tristement le passeur de Seirin en attrapant la main errante de son ancien shooteur pour y fourrer l'épaisse monture noire. Cela dit, tu n'as jamais pensé à mettre des lentilles de contact ?

-De quoi je me mêle ? Et je te trouve bien bavard, _nanodayo_ ! Ragea le _shooting guard_ de Shûtoku en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, pour mieux les rajuster du majeur et de l'index. Et tu pourrais m'expliquer ces dessins que tu fais à Takao ?

-C'est très simple. Takao-kun me demande de lui dessiner quelque chose. Je le fais et le lui donne. Il me paye en _milkshakes _à la vanille. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Et pourquoi des dessins de moi ?

- "Des"… ? Répéta Kuroko en haussant un sourcil curieux.

-Tu lui as donné un dessin sur lequel nous sommes tous les deux en train d'écouter quelque chose sur un MP3, avec un garçon bien plus jeune… C'est bien toi qui l'as dessiné, ne nie pas, j'ai reconnu ton style, _nanodayo_ !

-Après tout ce temps ? Je suis flatté, répondit tranquillement Kuroko après quelques secondes de silence.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Tu te répètes, Midorima-kun. Parce que Takao-kun me l'a demandé. Et tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas aux _milkshakes_ à la vanille.

-Mais pourquoi t'aurait-il demandé de lui dessiner une chose pareille, _nanodayo_ ?

-Ce que j'en sais… Le plus simple serait de le lui demander. Bon, j'y vais. Tu n'oublieras pas de lui donner ça de ma part, d'accord ? »

Et c'est un Midorima un peu ébranlé qui laissa partir Kuroko en le suivant des yeux, mais sans mot dire. Il resta debout là de longues secondes, la bouche entrouverte, le livre de mathématiques dans une main, la chemise cartonnée dans l'autre et incapable de penser correctement. Ses confirmations étaient faites, à savoir que l'idée venait bien de Takao et que Kuroko avait suivi le mouvement. Mais cela ne l'éclairait en rien sur les motivations de son camarade de classe et la raison pour laquelle son rival de Seirin, ombre parmi les ombres, avait accepté de se tremper dans une affaire aussi louche…

« Hé… Attends, Kuroko, pas si vite ! Héla soudainement le _shooting guard_ en le recherchant frénétiquement dans la librairie, avant de le trouver, quatre rayons derrière, au milieu d'un livre de japonais.

-Oui, Midorima-kun ?

-Quand lui as-tu donné le dessin ?

-Oh, je ne m'en souviens plus… Ca remonte à un peu plus d'un mois, deux, peut-être, il m'avait donné rendez-vous durant une pause-déjeuner en m'expliquant que tu accaparais tout le reste de son temps libre… »

Une pause-déjeuner ?

Midorima-kun cligna des yeux pendant que le lien se faisait dans sa tête. Ainsi, ce fameux jour où Takao avait séché les cours… C'était pour ça ? Takao, sécher les cours pour récupérer un vulgaire dessin ? Impossible, le brun aux yeux bleus métallisés pouvait être débile, mais pas à ce point-là…

« Attends, Kuroko ! Appela une nouvelle fois le grand aux yeux émeraude en s'apercevant que durant sa réflexion, le plus petit s'était déjà frayé un chemin vers la sortie de la boutique. Comment vous êtes-vous contactés ?

-Il m'a contacté, répondit stoïquement l'élève de Seirin. Par téléphone.

-Par téléphone ? Mais comment a-t-il… ? Commença l'As de Shûtoku, incrédule.

-Alors ça, je n'en sais rien du tout… Mais je dois y aller, Midorima-kun, puisque je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherche. Au revoir », ajouta Kuroko en s'inclinant brièvement.

Midorima cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Kuroko avait disparu… Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller et se rendit compte qu'il détenait toujours l'ouvrage de mathématiques… Il retourna au rayon où il l'avait trouvé pour le déposer et se focalisa sur la chemise bleue.

Le grand joueur aux cheveux verts laissa ses yeux traîner sur la chemise cartonnée bleue. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et laissa passer quelques instants afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Puis, dévoré par la curiosité, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait et l'ouvrit précipitamment, le cœur battant de nouveau très fort.

Ce qu'il vit le congela sur place. Comme s'il se vidait brutalement de son sang, il se sentit perdre connaissance et chancela en arrière. L'étagère remplie de livres frémit lorsque son dos trouva appui contre elle et quelques ouvrages mal rangés chutèrent à ses pieds.

Mais…

Puis il se rendit compte qu'en fait, son sang, loin de le quitter, affluait dans son corps, enflammant ses joues et… un endroit qu'il était gênant de mentionner.

Mais…

Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois face aux dessins.

Mais…

Il devait rêver… Ou faire un cauchemar… Soit ça, soit il devenait fou…

Mais…

Mais bon sang de bonsoir, qu'est-ce que Takao avait dans la tête ?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(1) Titre d'une vieille chanson que j'aime beaucoup, interprétée par le chanteur britannique Bryan Ferry _

_(2) On appelle généralement une _tsundere_ une fille qui cache son grand cœur et/ou sa timidité derrière de l'arrogance, de la froideur et/ou de l'agressivité_

_(3) Il s'agit d'une partie des paroles de _Slave to the rhythm_, chantée par la chanteuse Jamaïcaine Grace Jones (version '94 remixée par Love to Infinity)_

_(4) On appelle un _convenient store_ (ou _combini_) au Japon une supérette ouverte tous les jours, H24 dans laquelle on peut trouver un peu de tout_

_(5) Cf. OAV de la saison 2 de _Kuroko no basuke


	7. Chapitre 6: Révélations

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Petite page de pub **: Ma _beta_, Riddikuluss, qui dans son obsession envers Kuroko, s'amuse à le faire sortir avec tous les personnages (masculins) de la série, va dans les jours prochains publier un nouveau _one-shot_ (ça faisait longtemps !), intitulé _Inhabituel_. Je vous invite à le lire lorsqu'il sortira, il est tout mimi ! Evidemment, j'en profite pour la remercier. Riddikuluss, personne ne te hait pour le retard sur ce chapitre, alors sors de ton trou! XD

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont le dessin en médaillon m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Appel à candidature (?)** : Il se peut qu'à la fin de cette fanfic, je publie un petit chapitre "bonus" (selon le temps et l'inspiration) en guise de remerciements. Pour ce faire, j'aurai besoin que toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires me PM en me donnant leur personnage ainsi que leur couple favori dans la série. Qu'elles me donnent également l'autorisation de les utiliser elles... Ensuite… Qu'elles voient ce que j'en fais (ou pas) !

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours éloignés, tandis que ces petits "**XxXxXx**" représente une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son _point guard_ ?

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Midorima, en allant acheter des livres dans une librairie, était tombé sur Kuroko qui lui avait demandé de remettre une commission à Takao.

Trois jours, donc, que ladite commission dormait, sagement posée sur le bureau du meilleur élève du lycée de Shûtoku.

Et pour cause : comment aller donner un truc pareil à Takao ? Comment ? Par quel moyen, quel miracle, quelle grâce divine, se rendre chez son _point guard_ avec… avec…

**"Ca" **?

Penché au-dessus d'un cahier d'exercices d'anglais, Midorima poussa un cri de rage étouffée et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Non seulement ce que lui avait remis son ancien coéquipier lui tournait sans relâche dans la tête au point qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur de pauvres traductions d'anglais, mais en plus, cette rencontre avait soulevé encore plus de questions que de réponses ! Ses mains rageuses empoignèrent et tirèrent des mèches sinople, avant de se presser contre son front.

Il prit une grande inspiration afin de tenter de retrouver le calme olympien qui le caractérisait avant ces histoires débiles de dessins provoqués par Takao et Kuroko.

La question « Pourquoi ces dessins ? » restait bien évidemment sans réponse. L'hypothèse la plus probable qu'il avait momentanément trouvée, à savoir : « Pour se moquer de moi, comme toujours, _nanodayo_ ! » vacillait dangereusement depuis qu'il avait fait le lien entre l'escapade de son camarade de classe à la pause déjeuner et le premier dessin de Kuroko. Car certes, le jeune homme à l'_œil de faucon _était bourré de défauts, mais n'irait pas jusqu'à sécher des cours pour récupérer un dessin les représentant tous les deux avec un petit garçon, tout cela dans le but de lui faire une simple blague.

Sauf que si ce n'était pas qu'une blague à ses dépens… Alors qu'était-ce ?

Même si le pire de tout était peut-être le fait que ce n'était pas ce dessin, somme toute inoffensif, quoique diablement mignon (mais cela, il n'oserait bien évidemment jamais l'avouer à quiconque et surtout pas à cet idiot de numéro dix !) qui lui posait le plus gros problème, loin de là, même… Puisque ce n'était rien à côté des autres, de tous les autres que Kuroko lui avait remis pour le compte de Takao dans la chemise cartonnée bleue.

Au simple effleurement mental desdits dessins, Midorima recommença à s'arracher les cheveux, mais cette fois-ci, les pommettes couleur écrevisse…

Trois jours, en résumé, qu'il était dans cet état, son cerveau ayant fait un blocage complet sur les œuvres de son ancien camarade.

Trois jours complets à ressasser un par un ces dessins, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux, mais que ses neurones, son corps surtout, avaient imprimé à la vitesse de l'éclair, à l'encre indélébile.

Le premier, au-dessus de la pile dans la chemise cartonnée, le représentait assis dans un canapé, le pantalon déboutonné et les jambes écartées et pour cause : Takao, assis à ses côtés, l'embrassait goulûment tout en le tripotant à l'intérieur de son boxer…

Le second n'était pas un dessin proprement dit, mais plutôt un ensemble d'esquisses… lui prêtant des expressions faciales pour le moins érotiques, voire carrément… sexuelles…

Le troisième était bien plus chaste que les deux premiers et représentait Takao et lui marchant main dans la main sur une plage, les pieds léchés par les vagues… Un effet particulier semblait avoir été rajouté à l'image pour qu'elle ressemble un peu à une peinture à l'aquarelle, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant.

Le quatrième retournait dans les registres… risqués, d'autant plus qu'il était lié à l'aide d'un trombone à une feuille présentant des crayonnés de divers baisers entre lui et Takao. Le résultat final de ces brouillons donnait un dessin sur lequel le _point guard_, assis sur la selle de son vélo, l'embrassait lui, à genoux dans leur carriole…

Le cinquième surfait sur ce thème, mais en moins osé : Takao, à vélo et vu de face, remorquait la carriole dans laquelle lui était assis, le gamin entre les pattes et chacun d'entre eux avec un écouteur dans les oreilles… Oui, le même enfant que Kuroko avait dessiné pour le brun aux yeux bleus acier. Midorima Shinya…

Le sixième les représentait également tous les trois, mais cette fois-ci, sur un terrain de basket en salle : le petit, vêtu du _sweatshirt_ du numéro dix de l'équipe de Shûtoku, armait son tir et visait résolument le panier que lui, accroupi, désignait de l'index. Takao, derrière eux, avait les yeux baissés sur le plus petit qui brillaient d'une fierté… paternelle ?

Le septième renouait avec la luxure et le montrait de profil, assis sur un tabouret face à un piano, avec Takao posé sur ses genoux et qui lui mordillait le cou. Ce dessin, à l'instar du quatrième, était également accompagné d'une feuille d'esquisses encore plus osées dans lesquelles ils n'avaient même plus de vêtements et où il y avait clairement… "violation de la propriété privée"…

Toujours ancré au plaisir des sens, dans le huitième dessin, ils copulaient explicitement dans une douche, visiblement. De profil, Takao avait la tête appuyée contre la paroi et semblait gémir sans retenue tandis qu'il le prenait par derrière, les lèvres contre ses cheveux de jais…

Le neuvième revenait à une vie de famille animée, cette fois-ci devant le petit écran, apparemment. Le dessin montrait de face le petit assis sur les jambes en tailleur de Takao, comme hypnotisé. Le brun, posé à même le sol, retournait la tête, visiblement en colère contre lui, qui, sur le canapé, s'était emparé de la télécommande pour zapper…

Le dixième dessin était un double portrait, tous deux séparés par un trait vertical tracé dans le sens de la longueur. Celui de gauche le représentait aguicheur et sûr de lui en train de desserrer son nœud de cravate d'une main comme le séducteur patenté qu'il était certain de **ne pas** être; celui de droite, en pied, représentait son _point guard_, enfin, ce n'était pas le sien spécialement… Bref, le brun de face, vêtu d'un_ jean_ moulant et d'une chemise seulement fermée par deux boutons, appuyé malicieusement contre le mur, avec un sourire coquin et un regard qui ordonnait de céder à la tentation, là, maintenant…

Mais le pire d'entre tous restait le dernier, qui représentait…

Midorima s'enterra cette fois-ci la tête entière dans le trou formé par ses bras posés sur le bureau, qui encerclaient le cahier d'exercices.

L'ultime dessin faisait un gros plan sur son visage et celui de Takao, vus d'en haut et apparemment côte à côte sur de moelleux oreillers. Le brun, avec passion, suçait l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche à lui, qui n'avait plus que les deux derniers doigts bandés. Et cela ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça, s'il en croyait l'illustration de Kuroko qui lui faisait poser un baiser sur les mèches noires.

Trois jours à ne plus pouvoir se bander les doigts de la main gauche ! Non, pire que ça : trois jours à **ne même plus **pouvoir regarder sa main gauche sans s'imaginer fourrer délicatement les doigts qui y étaient rattachés dans la bouche de son coéquipier… voire ailleurs…

Ces dessins le rendaient fou, il devenait complètement malade ! Il avait vraiment l'impression de perdre la tête !

Deux nuits sans sommeil…

Le plus superstitieux des joueurs de basket n'osait même plus fermer l'œil, de peur que les dessins les plus licencieux de son ancien passeur ne se frayent un chemin derrière ses paupières closes, avec les gémissements et les frissons qui allaient bien…

Par conséquent, trois jour à essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à "ça" avec son plus proche coéquipier.

Bien évidemment, sans aucun succès.

De honte et de dépit, le lycéen resta là, immobile, la tête entre ses bras, dans une volonté plus ou moins consciente de brider ce corps qui pour une fois n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvînt, il avait toujours été attiré par les garçons. Il l'avait compris assez tôt et cela l'avait laissé parfaitement de marbre : en effet, son pragmatisme n'avait de cesse de lui murmurer que de toutes les façons, sa famille et la société ne tolérerait jamais qu'il ait une relation dite "contre-nature". Par conséquent, ce qu'il éprouvait n'avait pas d'importance et ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte dans son plan de carrière. Connaissant ses parents, sa famille et leur mentalité très traditionnelle dont il avait hérité, ils allaient lui trouver une jeune fille bien comme il faut, qu'il épouserait et le tour serait joué.

Au collège, sa manière de penser avait un peu changé : il avait commencé à mieux comprendre les rouages de la société et de sa famille et en avait déduit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ou presque, du moment que personne ne savait, que ça restait caché. Ainsi, il était parti seul à la découverte de son corps et des différentes manières, "conventionnelles" ou pas, d'en tirer du plaisir. Cela avait été des moments d'extase qu'il provoquait encore, lorsque le stress ou la nervosité l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'une poussée d'adrénaline, suivie d'une bouffée d'endorphines pour calmer à la fois le corps et l'esprit afin de dormir comme un bébé ? C'était biologique. C'était naturel et il n'en avait pas particulièrement honte. Pour se stimuler, il s'imaginait avec des garçons, mais ne leur avait attribué ni identité, ni visage, car il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur qui que ce soit. Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas du tout et il en avait même un peu peur, surtout sur le plan charnel: quitte à choisir, il savait qu'il préférerait livrer son corps à un garçon qui lui au moins saurait s'en occuper plutôt qu'à une fille qui aurait tout à découvrir. Après tout, maniaque et perfectionniste comme il était, Midorima avait toujours accordé une grande attention à son corps et il était certain qu'il ne le remettrait pas entre les mains du premier venu et encore moins de la première venue.

Mais enfin, tout cela ne concernait que lui, après tout et personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Sauf Kuroko, qui savait forcément, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ouvertement. Car l'ancien passeur de la Génération des Miracles était du même bord. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour dessiner de telles choses ? N'aurait-il pas pu seulement se contenter d'illustrer des scènes normales, banales, de la vie quotidienne ? Avec ce petit Shinya, si ça lui chantait, mais pourquoi, au nom de Dieu, son ancien coéquipier avait-il inclus dans le lot des représentations érotiques ? Ils n'étaient plus en contact depuis la fin du collège et ne s'étaient pas rencontrés en-dehors du basket ! Qu'avait-il donc fait au joueur de Seirin pour mériter ça ? L'avait-il vexé sans le vouloir vraiment, lors d'une rencontre ? L'avait-il agacé d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Mais il avait la réponse à cette question, enfin, s'il croyait son ancien camarade et qui était : « Parce que Takao les lui avait demandés »… Pour quelle raison allait-il jusqu'à demander à Kuroko de lui faire des dessins d'eux deux, allant même jusqu'à leur inventer un fils imaginaire… ? Et… Et allant même jusqu'à les représenter dans des scènes qui lui asséchaient littéralement la gorge ?

De frustration, Midorima se redressa brusquement et ferma son cahier d'anglais : puisque de toutes les façons, il n'y pensait déjà plus depuis un bon moment, cela ne servait à rien de le garder ouvert et de faire semblant. Cette simple conclusion l'énerva encore plus et il se retint de se jeter violemment sur son lit et d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller, parce qu'il savait que s'il cédait à l'envie de se laisser aller, de lâcher prise, d'autres tentations, encore plus pernicieuses, ne manqueraient pas de s'inviter sans son accord…

Takao, aguicheur, allongé sur son lit qui déboutonnait lentement son pantalon en une invitation silencieuse à venir s'occuper de lui…

Takao qui lui taquinait le lobe de l'oreille avec ses dents…

Takao qui lui titillait la peau de la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule du bout de la langue… tout en lui murmurant des phrases salaces…

« Arrête, Shintarô, arrête ! Oublie ces dessins, quant à cet imbécile… Tu ne connais plus ! » Se répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux… avant de les rouvrir en se rendant compte que ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses…

Au final, deux nuits sans pouvoir se calmer par le plaisir solitaire à cause de la peur panique de visualiser, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un et de mettre un visage, une voix, un souffle, une odeur, un grain de peau à ses fantasmes intimes.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas se saisir de son téléphone portable et appeler Kuroko afin de lui demander des explications : à tous les coups, le joueur fantôme botterait en touche, comme à la librairie et le renverrait sans nul doute vers Takao.

Ce qui avait du sens, puisque c'était le brun aux yeux d'aigle qui avait passé commande pour ces illustrations. **Toutes** ces illustrations.

L'adolescent aux cheveux sinople se passa une main sur le front. Takao n'était pourtant pas de ce bord-là, sinon, depuis le temps, il l'aurait deviné…

Alors qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son _point guard_ ?

XxXxXx

« Ca fait maintenant trois jours, songea Kuroko tout en épluchant les légumes dans l'évier, comme le lui avait montré Kagami-kun quelques instants auparavant. Midorima-kun, le pauvre… Il est sorti de sa phase de récrimination… enfin, de déni ? Il doit bien tourner en rond dans sa petite tête… De quelle taille sont ses cernes ? Mais bon, il est si orgueilleux et n'a tellement pas l'habitude de se remettre en cause, ce petit remue-méninge ne pourra lui faire que du bien… Ah, pour ça, il avait toute sa place dans la Génération des Miracles, il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Il faut toujours penser à leur secouer les puces de temps en temps, sinon leur égo surdimensionné les encroûtent sur place sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte…

-Alors, tu t'en sors ? »

Son petit ami tira Kuroko de ses pensées et il lui répondit :

« Oui, ça va. J'espère que les morceaux ne sont pas trop gros. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Attends, j'arrive. »

Le garçon aux cheveux céruléens se retourna et vit Kagami-kun se rapprocher de lui, un panier rempli de linge sale sous le bras. Le grand rouquin inspecta la planche à découper posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et les carottes coupées en rondelles qui se trouvaient dessus, puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je vais mettre la machine en route, tu m'as bien tout donné ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Oui, je pense. Il faut autre chose ou ça ira ? Voulait savoir son ombre, tout en recommençant à éplucher des légumes.

-N'oublie pas le chou. Pas de légumes sautés sans chou », déclara doctement l'adolescent aux sourcils bifides avant de s'en retourner à sa lessive.

Le passeur de Seirin le contempla quelques instants, souriant à la vue de cette terreur du basket en parfaite femme au foyer (ne manquait que le tablier) qui insérait soigneusement les vêtements, un par un, dans la petite machine.

Taiga n'était bien sûr pas un bourreau des tâches ménagères, mais il prenait son temps pour les faire, et bien. Comme pour la cuisine, il ne préparait généralement pas des plats sophistiqués, mais ils étaient très bons. Et ses _milkshakes_ faits maison pourraient bientôt rivaliser avec ceux du Maji Burger, ce qui serait soit dit en passant une excellente chose pour l'ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour y prendre le chou, puis le posa sur la planche à découper. Soigneusement, il se remit au travail et ses réflexions se formèrent à nouveau, nullement perturbées par le ronron de la machine à laver qui se trouvait elle aussi dans la cuisine et que son cher et tendre avait mise en route.

Midorima-kun était naturellement anxieux, d'où son perfectionnisme et l'application qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes. Mais cela sous-tendait aussi un important besoin d'être rassuré, ce qui était la fonction de ses porte-bonheurs, de sa routine qu'il ne fallait surtout pas briser… Et de Takao-kun qui en faisait désormais partie, même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. C'était précisément pour cela que Kuroko savait que ses dessins explicitement évocateurs avaient allumé en Midorima-kun une étincelle qu'il n'arriverait pas à contenir et pour cause : ce dernier se sentait en confiance avec le _point guard_ de Shutôku qui contribuait pleinement à sa vie affective. Le grand à lunettes était détendu et se laissait aller en présence de Takao-kun, que ladite présence soit fictive ou non. Et ce relâchement était propice à la montée du désir physique…

Kuroko le savait pour l'avoir expérimenté durant tous les nuits passées en compagnie de Taiga…

Bah, Midorima-kun devait d'abord assumer l'attirance que le possesseur de l'œil de faucon exerçait sur lui. Sa prochaine étape serait ensuite de comprendre l'étendue de l'envie charnelle qu'il provoquait chez son _point guard_, mais pour cela, il avait quelques illustrations à disposition… Allez, à vue de nez, l'ombre de Seirin pensait qu'il faudrait encore quelques jours pour que son ancien coéquipier se rende compte qu'en fait, lui et Takao-kun sortaient ensemble depuis la rentrée d'Avril dernier, ou presque…

On était un attardé (senti)mental ou on ne l'était pas. Déjà qu'il avait fallu un hiver à Kagami-kun (et quelques dessins aussi) pour comprendre que Kuroko avait faim de lui…

Bref, le garçon aux yeux céruléens était persuadé que ces deux étapes seraient de loin les plus difficiles à franchir pour le fan d'Oha Asa. Une fois que ce dernier aurait pris conscience que lui et Takao-kun formaient déjà un couple et ce depuis un bail, il se sentirait suffisamment rassuré pour aller éclaircir la situation auprès du possesseur de l'_œil de faucon_. Lors d'une journée favorable aux Cancers.

Kuroko attendrait patiemment le SMS victorieux de Takao-kun lui annonçant qu'il sortait (enfin, pour de vrai de vrai de vrai) avec son _tsundere_ _(1)_ favori.

* * *

><p><em>The days and nights and years and seasons fly<br>Trapped by the hour glass and sands of time  
>While gravity can't pull things to the sky<br>Dimensions melt away when love arrives_

_Like clouds that pass through night to unseeing eyes  
>The wings of life move through the sands of time<br>From east to west, beyond the sound of light  
>It carries me where love will never fly away (2)<br>_

Takao chantait à voix haute et en boucle ce refrain qu'il adorait et dont il ne se lassait pas. Il y avait des morceaux comme cela, qu'il adorait mais dont un passage lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Souvent, d'ailleurs, il s'agissait du refrain, comme pour cette chanson. Et puisqu'il était seul chez lui, autant en profiter !

La seconde semaine des vacances touchait maintenant à sa fin. Enfin, vacances, pour lui et sa sœur. Ses parents passaient la journée au travail, comme d'habitude. Sauf que sa petite sœur avait préféré en profiter pour partir chez leurs grands-parents et retrouver certains de leurs cousins et cousines. Par conséquent, Takao passait ses journées dans une liberté quasi-totale. Le pied ! Et même les tâches ménagères dont l'avaient chargé ses parents ne parvenaient à entacher sa bonne humeur. Avec un peu de musique, tout devenait plus facile, il suffisait de prendre le balai pour un micro et le tour était joué !

Il balayait donc une à une les différentes pièces de la maison en chantant tout son saoul, faisant parfois de courtes pauses pour esquisser quelques pas de danse, remuer les hanches ou tenir les notes de fin de refrain. La musique aiguisait ses sens, l'aidait à débrider son corps et il adorait ça.

Il entendit à peine la sonnerie de la porte et alla ouvrir d'un pas balançant, sans même se fatiguer à vérifier qui pouvait bien venir le voir en ce jour ouvré. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa surprise lorsque ses yeux se levèrent vers le visage de Shin-chan, austère comme à son habitude mais les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il était vêtu d'une veste blanche assortie au pantalon, avec un pull à col roulé décoré de zigzag de différentes couleurs. Il portait un sac de forme rectangulaire en bandoulière. Autour de son poignet gauche s'enroulait un collier de perles, au-dessus de la main aux doigts bandés. Sans doute son porte-bonheur du jour, pour une fois qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de relativement discret…

Takao regarda sa tenue à lui, son simple tee-shirt à manches longues et son jogging déjà bien usé, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir : ça commençait bien.

« Tu comptes me faire attendre dehors encore longtemps, Takao, _nanodayo_ ? Demanda Shin-chan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non, Shin-chan. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Sauf que te connaissant, il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie, je me trompe ? Demanda le brun en s'écartant pour laisser passer son camarade de classe. Assied-toi à la table, d'autant plus que tu as une tête à faire peur… Attends, j'ai un truc qui va te plaire à coup sûr ! Tu m'attends, hein ? »

Il suivit des yeux Shin-chan s'asseoir à la table du salon sur un coussin, déposa son balai contre le mur, referma la porte d'entrée et se rendit dans la cuisine où il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour y prendre… une canette de soupe de haricot qu'il ramena à son visiteur.

Celui-ci l'accepta modestement en hochant la tête, avant de l'ouvrir et d'y goûter.

« Alors Shin-chan, les vacances te paraissent longues sans moi, c'est ça ? Je te manquais tant que ça ? »

Le susnommé leva les yeux en direction de Takao, qui s'était assis en face de lui, mais ne dit rien et reprit une gorgée de soupe.

Hum… Bizarre, cette absence de réaction…

« Attends, j'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose à grignoter ! Ah, c'est pas demain la veille que je pourrais tenir une auberge, pas vrai, Shin-chan ? Déclara Takao en se levant pour se rendre de nouveau dans la cuisine. En tout cas, je vois que tu dégustes la soupe de haricot ! Ne te gêne pas, je n'en bois pas, de toute façon. Ah, là, là… Avec ton mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, personne ne croirait qu'en fait, tu adores les choses sucrées ! Je devrais peut-être t'offrir une pâtisserie un de ces jours, tu en penses quoi ? » Tenta de nouveau le plus petit des deux en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre depuis la cuisine.

Et de nouveau, il n'entendit rien, pas même ce reniflement hautain si caractéristique de Shin-chan et cela commença à l'inquiéter. Car enfin, que son _shooting guard_ lui fasse une visite surprise alors que c'étaient les vacances, passe encore, mais qu'il ait de telles cernes sous les yeux et ne râle même pas à ses moqueries… C'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Peut-être que Shin-chan voulait lui parler d'un truc sérieux. Peut-être avait-il un gros souci ?

Le numéro dix de l'équipe de basket-ball de Shûtoku fronça les sourcils : il n'aimait pas l'idée que son Shin-chan soit ennuyé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et si c'était grave ?

La voix calme de Shin-chan venta de sa tête tous les scénarios catastrophe que son cerveau avait commencé à fomenter :

« Takao… Quelle est ma matière favorite ?

-Bah, les sciences naturelles, quelle question…

-Quel métier j'aimerais exercer plus tard ?

-Médecin. Je te vois bien chirurgien, tes doigts feraient des merveilles comme d'habitude… Ou alors, travailler aux urgences, ton flegme serait certainement très utile ! Sinon, j'ai des chips aux crevettes, il me semble que tu aimes bien…

-Mon aliment préféré ?

-Les haricots rouges. Surtout en soupe, ajouta Takao en fouillant dans des placards. D'ailleurs, elle est bonne ? Je ne sais pas si tu aimes, parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu boire cette marque…

- Mon poids ?

-Bof, tu dois bien faire dans les quatre-vingts kilos.

-Ma date de naissance ?

-Hé, c'est quoi toutes ces questions, mon petit Shin-chan ? On n'est pas à un jeu télévisé, non plus ! S'exclama Takao en revenant dans le salon avec des chips et des biscuits divers.

-Tais-toi et répond. Ma date de naissance ? »

Le brun fonça les sourcils : c'était quoi, son problème ?

« Hé, Midorima… Commença-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur en face de son camarade de classe.

-J'ai dit : "Répond", _nanodayo_.

-Ben… Le 7 Juillet… Obtempéra le possesseur de l'_œil de faucon _d'une voix hésitante.

-Mon groupe sanguin ?

-B. Mais Midorima…. Tenta Takao en tendant une main vers lui.

-Mes passe-temps ?

-Ben… Le _shôgi_ et les jeux de stratégie, le piano, écouter de la musique et l'horoscope… Le basket… Aller acheter ton porte-bonheur quotidien, ça compte ? T'occuper de tes ongles, aussi… Parce que ça doit te prendre un sacré temps quand même… »

Son vis-à-vis remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et darda sur le brun son habituel regard condescendant, avant d'enchaîner :

« La couleur du toit de ma maison ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Takao en regardant Shin-chan comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Tu joues à quoi, là ?

-La couleur du toit de ma maison ? » Répéta le shooteur.

Le brun secoua la tête : ce que Shin-chan pouvait être borné… Mais okay, s'il voulait jouer à ça…

-Vert.

-La couleur des murs ?

-Blancs.

-La couleur du portail ?

-Noir.

-La couleur des chaussettes que je porte ?

-Marron.

-La matière scolaire que je déteste ?

-Aucune à ma connaissance.

-Mon chiffre porte-bonheur ?

-Le sept. »

Le regard outré que lui jeta alors Shin-chan interloqua Takao, qui ne comprenait absolument pas où son camarade voulait en venir.

« Le prénom de mon père ?

-Ben… Je ne sais pas ! Tu ne me parles jamais de tes parents !

-Humpf… Une chose que tu ne sais pas, donc, murmura-t-il en rajustant ses verres avec un léger sourire satisfait.

-Attends, là, tu m'as perdu… Tu veux prouver quoi ? Lui demanda le _point guard_ en se massant les tempes.

-Que tu en sais beaucoup sur moi, _nanodayo_.

-Mais… Bien sûr, se justifia le brun aux yeux d'aigle, de plus en plus inquiet au sujet de la santé mentale et physique de son Shin-chan. On a passé l'année scolaire ensemble ! Et puis, je suis observateur et j'ai de la mémoire, alors forcément…

-Il est vrai que tu es moins idiot que tu en as l'air, admit le grand adolescent aux cheveux verts en détournant le regard tout en remontant sa monture sur son nez.

-Hé, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

Takao cligna des yeux et se ressaisit aussi vite.

« Je viens de te le dire, on est potes ! En plus d'être coéquipiers.

-Quel "pote" irait demander un dessin comme celui que tu es allé récupérer des mains de Kuroko, _nanodayo_ ?

-Ah, ça… Soupira Takao tout en essayant de cacher sa gêne et de gagner du temps. Ca… Ben, tu vois, c'est une blague que je voulais te faire !

-Sur un tel thème ? Et pourquoi ce nom, "Midorima Shinya" ?

-C'était la blague… Imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler ton fils si tu en avais un ! Et comment tu aimerais l'appeler ! »

Takao ne prit même pas la peine de savoir d'où il tirait l'énergie et l'aplomb nécessaires pour répondre à ces questions comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il ne les avait absolument pas vues venir et que son cœur vacillait dangereusement. C'est vrai, quoi, cette histoire datait de deux mois environ ! D'accord, Shin-chan avait trouvé le dessin, mais ne l'avait jamais évoqué. Dire que le brun avait naïvement pensé que son coéquipier avait décidé d'enterrer le sujet… Et le voilà maintenant qui exhumait l'illustration de Kuroko.

Minute : comment savait-il que Kuroko lui avait fait ce dessin ? Parce qu'il avait reconnu la griffe de l'artiste ? Après tout, si Shin-chan lui avait dit que Kuroko dessinait bien, c'est sans doute parce qu'il avait déjà vu certains de ses travaux… Oui, ça se tenait.

«Un fils ? Demanda Shin-chan en arquant un sourcil. Avec toi, donc...

-Mais… Bien sûr que non, Shin-chan, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! S'esclaffa nerveusement le brun. Je suis un gars, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et toi aussi !

-Alors, pourquoi apparais-tu sur ce dessin, _nanodayo_ ?

-Parce que Kuroko m'a rajouté sans me demander mon avis. Qui sait, il devait trouver ça marrant ! Plaisanta Takao.

-Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de "marrant" dans le fait de nous dessiner tous les deux avec un… fils, _nanodayo_. De plus, je connais Kuroko et ce n'est pas le genre d'idées qui germerait dans sa tête sans aide extérieure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Pfff… Je parie que tu ne sais même pas avec qui il sort… Pensa dédaigneusement Takao. Vrai, j'ai demandé à Kuroko de t'imaginer un fils, pour le fun, Shin-chan, un simple délire, répliqua-t-il à voix haute. Il m'a rajouté, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Humpf… Lâcha Shin-chan accompagné de son tic gestuel. Et si ce dessin était destiné à me taquiner, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais montré ? Pourquoi tu as séché le dernier cours de la matinée pour le récupérer et pourquoi tu as sauté la journée entière suivant ma venue pour te rendre ton classeur ? »

Trop de questions d'un coup… Mais vite, il fallait que le brun trouve un truc, n'importe quoi… Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose et l'interrogation franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

« Attends… Comment tu sais que c'est ce fameux jour que… »

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, la stupeur l'empêchant de continuer. Shin-chan ne pouvait pas avoir fait le lien entre le dessin et son "escapade" de la pause-déjeuner. Du moins, pas sans aide.

Merde !

Kuroko avait craché le morceau ?

Mais il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas en contact avec Shin-chan et qu'il ne lui révèlerait rien de tout cela !

Kuroko l'avait donc trahi ? Mais dans quel but ?

« Je te préviens, Takao. Je ne pars pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité,_ nanodayo_. Pourquoi ces dessins ? Et que ressens-tu à mon égard ? Demanda durement le _shooting guard_ de Shûtoku.

Emotionnellement chahuté, Takao racla les fonds de tiroirs de son cerveau pour en tirer des réponses que Shin-chan n'irait pas discuter. Malheureusement, la panique avait commencé à s'emparer de lui, l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement.

« Attends… Ecoute, Shin-chan... Midorima, mon absence de la journée du lendemain, on en avait parlé, j'étais malade… Ce dessin… Mais on s'en fout, putain, c'était une blague, un délire entre Kuroko et moi ! Je ne ressens rien de tel pour toi, je t'assure ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, de toute façon, alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? »

Le regard sévère malgré sa douce couleur menthe-à-l'eau accéléra le rythme cardiaque du numéro dix de Shutôku, mais il tint bon et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Shin-chan ne le croyait pas. Son attitude de défiance le lui criait.

Merde !

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Dire la vérité, c'était hors de question. Elle briserait le lien que Takao avait réussi à créer entre eux et à maintenir durant toute l'année. Il tenait à ce lien plus que tout et il était prêt à tout pour le sauver. Il passerait les deux années restantes aux côté de Shin-chan et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

« Permets-moi d'en douter, _nanodayo_ », déclara finalement le grand aux cheveux verts sinople en ouvrant son sac.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que Shin-chan doutait encore de lui ?

Takao, anxieux comme une bête à l'affût qui se savait traquée, guetta les moindres mouvements de Shin-chan qui sortit de son sac quelques feuilles sous pochette plastifiée qu'il balança sur la table.

«A moins que tu ne me donnes une explication plausible à ton petit jeu, affirma sans ambages le _shooting guard_ en vissant les yeux de son _point guard_ avec les siens.

Ce dernier, pâle comme un linge, ne respirait quasiment plus. Son regard fixe, hagard, englobait les feuilles étalées dans tous les sens sur la table.

Shin-chan et lui qui s'embrassaient…

Shin-chan et lui qui… qui… dans une douche…

Sa main dans… dans le pantalon de Shin-chan…

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres lorsque son regard tomba sur l'illustration le représentant avec deux doigts de la main gauche de Shin-chan dans la bouche. Les précieux doigts de Shin-chan sur sa langue… Le plus souvent protégés des agressions extérieures par des bandages blancs, ils devaient être particulièrement doux et tendres…

Comme sans doute le reste de son corps, après tout, Shin-chan prenait soin de lui.

Sa respiration se fit courte lorsque la suggestion du dessin s'insinua en lui, la traîtresse et qu'il imagina ces deux doigts quitter sa bouche pour caresser son menton, sa gorge…

Puis ce fut la main gauche entière qui lui flattait la joue tendrement, rejetait une mèche ébène derrière son oreille, avant de descendre pour passer un pouce délicat sur ses lèvres…

Que le brun humecta inconsciemment.

« Essuie-toi le menton, Takao, tu baves. »

Le susnommé se passa rapidement un revers de main sur le menton. Qui était sec…

Il leva alors les yeux en direction de son vis-à-vis, qui restait impassible. Et il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

« Je t'écoute, Takao », déclara finalement l'As de l'équipe de Shûtoku en croisant les bras devant lui.

Putain… Il était mort.

« A… Attends, Shin-chan… Murmura le brun, qui essayait de recouvrer ses esprits et de former une explication cohérente… Attends… Répéta-t-il en posant une main contre son front. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Midorima… Je ne connais pas ces dessins… Précisa-t-il afin que le garçon aux yeux verts n'aborde surtout pas ce qui venait de se passer quelques secondes auparavant.

-Pourtant, Kuroko m'a bien dit que tu lui réclamais des dessins qu'il te faisait en échange de _milkshakes_, _nanodayo_.

-Ainsi donc, tu l'as vu !

-Nous nous sommes croisés il y a deux semaines dans une librairie et il m'a demandé de te donner ces illustrations. Alors j'estime avoir le droit de savoir, Takao, pourquoi tu désires tant avoir… ce genre de représentations de moi…

-Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé ça! S'exclama alors le brun en relevant la tête. Ni à lui, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Je ne savais même pas que ces dessins existaient !

-J'ai du mal à te croire, _nanodayo_.

-Shin-chan, écoute, je te jure, je… »

_« Je ne pense pas à toi comme ça ! »,_ avait-il envie de lui crier mais il se retint, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était trahi quelques instants auparavant lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur les illustrations que Shin-chan avait lâchées sur la table. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et d'ailleurs, avant cet incident, il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde ce genre de scènes avec son As ! Promis, juré, craché, vomi s'il le fallait !

Mais le fait était qu'il avait bel et bien demandé un, même deux dessins à Kuroko. Et oui, il avait eu des pensées peu catholiques en regardant cette image sur la table le représentant avec les doigts de Shin-chan dans la bouche et tout cela jouait en sa défaveur, il le savait. Shin-chan ne le croirait jamais.

Oh oui, là, il était mort…

« Shin-chan… Midorima, se reprit Takao, ne voulant surtout pas verser de l'huile sur le feu, aidé en cela par l'angoisse de la situation. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, je ne l'ai jamais été, avoua-t-il dans une ultime tentative. Tu me connais, je passe mon temps à râler parce que toutes les filles te courent après alors que tu ne leur accordes aucune attention…

-Elles ne m'intéressent pas, _nanodayo_… Et tu ne me justifies en rien que tu n'es pas le commanditaire de ces dessins…

-Mais je n'aurais pas pu demander ce genre de dessins, Shin-chan, puisque je ne suis pas gay ! Je te jure, Shin-chan ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de la sorte ! Tu es juste un pote ! On… On est potes, hein, Shin… Midorima ? »

Le grand adolescent aux yeux sinoples se contenta de rajuster ses verres sur son nez, en reniflant dédaigneusement. En d'autres circonstances, Takao se serait moqué de lui. Mais là, il n'était plus sûr de rien alors il attendit la suite de la réaction de son vis-à-vis, le cœur battant.

« Moi, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. C'est toi qui me cours après depuis le début… Alors, c'est à toi de savoir… Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai de sérieux doutes au vu de ta réaction face aux dessins, _nanodayo_… »

Okay, ça, ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas du tout été convaincant… Takao soupira lourdement, finalement résigné.

Il était mort, de toute façon… Alors autant y aller franco, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à perdre… Enfin, si : l'amitié, ou du moins quelque chose s'en rapprochant, qu'il entretenait avec Shin-chan. Mais vu que celui-ci ne semblait pas être enclin à lâcher le morceau (et là-dessus, Takao avait été si piètre acteur qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir), alors autant en finir.

« Shin-chan… Enfin, Midorima, je n'ai pas connaissance de ces dessins… Mais comme tu ne me crois pas, alors je vais tout te dire, en gage de ma bonne foi. Et si après ça, tu ne me crois toujours pas, alors… alors ça sera fini de nous deux », ajouta mentalement le _point guard_.

Shin-chan hocha faiblement la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai demandé un dessin à Kuroko il y a plus d'un mois de cela. Celui que tu as trouvé dans mon classeur…

-D'où t'es venue l'idée saugrenue de ce dessin?

-Au départ, je voulais m'amuser avec toi, et puis… Je me suis finalement dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, alors je l'ai gardé.

-Tu l'avais mis dans ton classeur et plusieurs fois, je t'ai surpris en plein cours en train de le regarder…

-Ben… Il est mignon…

-Tu as séché les cours pour aller le récupérer, Takao ! Soupira Shin-chan qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience. Tu peux être idiot et tête-en-l'air, mais tu ne sècherais pas un cours pour ça, _nanodayo_ !

-Je… Je le voulais, j'en avais vraiment envie, admit le brun aux yeux en amandes en détournant le regard, honteux.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Mais parce que, Shin-chan !

-La vérité, Takao…

-Parce que ! Okay, d'accord… Soupira finalement le _point guard _en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains, las d'affronter le regard magnifique, mais implacable. Parce que je voulais quelque chose de toi. Je voulais quelque chose qui me ferait penser à toi de manière joyeuse… Qui me rapprocherait de toi… Euh… Tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup et… et je t'apprécie aussi et voilà, quoi… Ajouta Takao, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, conscient d'en avoir trop dit, mais voulant à tout prix sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé de te donner quelque chose qui m'appartient, par exemple ?

-Bah, euh… Au hasard, parce que tu m'aurais envoyé bouler ? » Répondit Takao avec une certaine amertume moqueuse.

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Un long silence que Takao décida de faire passer en ouvrant le paquet de chips et en se servant, après en avoir proposé à Midorima, qui avait refusé. Un silence, donc, seulement interrompu par les bruits de craquements provoqués par le brun aux yeux bleus métallisé.

« Demande-moi ce que tu veux, entama finalement Shin-chan, à la stupeur de son camarade. En échange, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces dessins. Ca me paraît équitable. »

Hein ?

« Ce que je veux ? Répéta son coéquipier, parfaitement incrédule.

-Ne me fais pas répéter, Takao, c'est clair ? Soupira Midorima entre ses dents, visiblement agacé… Non, gêné, si on en croyait ses joues légèrement rosies.

-Ca me va ! S'exclama le numéro dix, qui décida de prendre la balle au rebond. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, Shin-chan ! Au moins durant nos deux prochaines années de lycée ! Non… En fait, même après ! »

Son soudain enthousiasme sembla faire peur à Shin-chan, qui recula légèrement, surpris par ce changement d'ambiance.

« Mais… Idiot, nous sommes dans le même lycée et la même équipe de basket, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça… Quant à après… Tu ne sais même pas où tu feras tes études !

-Oh, t'inquiète, je resterai probablement dans les environs ! Alors, Shin-chan, c'est oui ?

-Pfff… Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me demandes une telle chose ?

- Parce que c'est ce que je veux ! Répondit Takao, le cœur léger de faire rougir encore plus son Shin-chan et de lui faire rajuster la monture sur son nez.

-Mais pourquoi "ça" précisément ?

-Mais c'est ce que je veux ! Je veux rester avec toi, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! Je veux rester à tes côtés et veiller sur toi, je veux… Enfin, voilà, quoi », s'arrêta-t-il à temps.

Le shooteur l'avisa de son habituelle austérité, mais ne dit rien et finit par baisser les yeux. Avant de les relever en les éclairant d'une lueur de défi.

« Même si je te dis que je suis homosexuel ? »

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(1) On appelle généralement une _tsundere_ une fille qui cache son grand cœur et/ou sa timidité derrière de l'arrogance, de la froideur et/ou de l'agressivité_

_(2) Il s'agit du refrain de la jolie chanson _Sands of time_, de l'artiste Japonaise Monday Michiru_


	8. Chapitre 7: Rester soi-même

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Petite page de pub **: Ma _beta_, qui dans son obsession envers Kuroko, s'amuse à le faire sortir avec tous les personnages (masculins) de la série, vient de publier un nouveau _one-shot_, intitulé _Inhabituel_, sur le couple Takao x Kuroko. Je vous invite à le lire, il est tout mimi !

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont le dessin en médaillon m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Remerciements spéciaux (bis): **A tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire pour me dire que j'étais sadique et que je les tuais à petit feu... Courage, tenez bon, nous sommes bientôt rendus! Ne reste que l'épilogue!**  
><strong>

**Appel à candidature (?)** : Il se peut qu'à la fin de cette fanfic, je publie un petit chapitre "bonus" (selon le temps et l'inspiration) en guise de remerciements. Pour ce faire, j'aurai besoin que toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires me PM en me donnant leur personnage ainsi que leur couple favori dans la série. Ensuite… Qu'elles voient ce que j'en fais (ou pas) !

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours éloignés, tandis que ces petits "**XxXxXx**" représente une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Chapitre 7 : Rester soi-même**

« Bonjour, Grand-mère, ça va ? Oui, moi, ça va très bien. Je suis chez Kagami-kun… Oui, on révise pour la rentrée. Du japonais et de l'anglais, et des maths… Oui, je mange bien, Kagami-kun est très bon cuisinier… Non, je ne mange pas que des_ milkshakes_… C'est vrai, je te jure… On se repose aussi. Oui, je rentre le weekend prochain. Non, pas celui-ci, celui d'avant la rentrée… Et vous ? Ils ne sont pas là, je m'en doute… Tu vas bien… C'est bien, alors… D'accord, je te laisse, au revoir. »

Kuroko raccrocha le téléphone fixe de son petit ami avant de se retourner vers celui-ci, assis à la table basse en face de la télévision éteinte, mais sur laquelle les livres et les cahiers étaient grands ouverts. Sauf que son cher et tendre ne révisait pas le moins du monde, comme il était censé le faire : au lieu de ça, il s'était emparé du portable de son ombre et…

« Taiga ! On avait dit : "Après les cours", rends-moi ça ! S'exclama Kuroko en courant vers lui pour lui enlever le téléphone des mains.

-Certainement pas ! Je peux pas résister, je te jure ! Répliqua Kagami-kun en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire, en vain.

-Ce n'est pas amusant, pourtant, remarqua le passeur de Seirin en faisant la moue.

-Tu rigoles ? Ca faisait un bail que je n'avais pas autant… Oh, putain, c'est trop drôle ! Mais quel idiot, ce gars ! Rit Taiga en appuyant sur la touche située au milieu du clavier, tout en se levant pour tenir le portable hors de portée de son petit ami.

-Donne… Donne-le-moi, Taiga ! Si tu le regardes maintenant, tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer sur nos révisions ! Demanda le plus petit en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, en gigotant et en tirant sur le tee-shirt du plus grand. On le regardera, mais après !

-Non ! Je ne te le rends pas !

-Si.

-Non !

-Taiga !

-Nan, attends, je le regarde qu'une fois, promis !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois !

-Mais c'est vrai, je le jure ! C'est juste que… C'est trop marrant ! Tetsuya, t'es trop fort, vraiment ! Se réjouit-il en tapotant gentiment la tête de son amoureux.

-Pour la dernière fois, rends-le, Taiga, demanda Kuroko en arrêtant de s'agiter vainement.

-Allez, quoi… »

Le sourire du rouquin s'évanouit lorsque son ombre s'élança sur le canapé, juste à côté d'eux, qui était face à la table. Puis il bondit pour arriver à la hauteur de Kagami-kun, qui instinctivement, recula sa main tenant le téléphone, tout en tendant l'autre bras pour réceptionner Kuroko afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Le tout de manière évidemment improvisé, déstabilisé par l'effet de surprise de l'ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le parquet flottant du salon et Taiga, en voulant se retenir à la table, attrapa en fait un cahier qui les suivit dans leur lourde chute. Le téléphone, quant à lui, échoua un peu plus loin, au-dessus de la tête du plus grand qui profita du fait que Kuroko était un peu sonné pour se départir de son corps et ramper en direction de l'objet tant convoité. Mais ses mouvements revigorèrent le passeur qui appuya de tout son poids sur le dos musclé de son compagnon afin d'entraver ses mouvements et de remonter son corps pour mettre la main sur le téléphone en premier. Une lutte au sol s'engagea alors entre les deux adolescents, coincés dans le mince espace entre le canapé et la table. Lutte qui fut finalement remportée par le plus grand et le plus fort des deux. Oui, Kagami s'extirpa de l'étreinte de fer de Kuroko et se jeta sur le téléphone avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, le garçon aux cheveux bleus sur ses talons.

« Taiga ! Cria-t-il de frustration. Rends-moi mon téléphone !

-Lorsque tu m'auras rendu mes fringues, déjà que tu squattes mon appart' depuis le début des vacances ! Rétorqua celui-ci en lui fermant la porte de sa chambre au nez.

-Taiga… Soupira le plus petit en posant ses poings sur la porte. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est sérieux, tu sais ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Sauf que tu es celui qui a piégé Midorima dans la librairie !

-Je voulais me venger de lui…

-Et en profiter pour me faire rire… Soit content de toi, ça marche ! Franchement, il est trop ridicule, lorsqu'il ouvre la pochette, on dirait qu'il va nous faire une crise cardiaque ! Je créerai un compte Youtube exprès pour la faire tourner ! Cette vidéo est épique !

-Non, surtout pas. Pense à Midorima-kun, il serait mortifié… Non, il faut la garder précieusement, et si un jour on en a besoin, on aura un moyen de le convaincre en douceur…

-Dis plutôt : « Le faire chanter », oui ! Tetsuya, derrière tes airs d'ange, tu es diabolique !

-Il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte, Bakagami…

-Hé, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, surtout que tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir la _coach_ sur le dos…

-Ha, ha, c'est sûr… Soupira, résigné, le joueur fantôme qui ne pouvait cacher son sourire. Taiga, tu sors de là, on s'est fixé un programme de révisions que l'on doit finir.

-Laisse-moi regarder ta vidéo encore une dernière fois !

-Taiga… Tu es un enfant, lâcha finalement Kuroko en s'éloignant de la porte de la chambre pour retrouver le salon. Il en profita pour ramasser le cahier qu'ils avaient malencontreusement impliqué dans leur petite bataille et s'affala dans le canapé, un bras, enfermé dans une manche trop longue pour lui, posé sur ses yeux.

Il se sentait bien ici. Plus précisément, dans cet appartement, avec son petit ami, il se sentait… Comblé. Entièrement comblé. Il avait tout. Ils étaient deux, rien que tous les deux. Taiga lui cuisinait de bons petits plats, lui apportait le petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins, lui faisait des _milkshakes_ pour le goûter… Ils passaient leurs journées à s'amuser, que ce soit aux jeux vidéos, au basket… Ils faisaient des petites balades ensembles, ils étaient même allés au cinéma. Ils révisaient, enfin, ils tentaient de réviser… Ils s'occupaient des tâches ménagères à deux, ils se taquinaient, ils jouaient, ils se chamaillaient, regardaient des DVD… Et la nuit, avant d'aller dormir, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre… Sans compter les petites "gâteries" au réveil qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde…

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'étaient ses meilleures vacances. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était au paradis et ne voulait même plus rentrer chez lui ou reprendre l'école…

Kuroko avisa sa tenue, qu'il avait piquée dans l'armoire de son cher et tendre pendant que ce dernier était en train de prendre sa douche du matin : il portait un grand tee-shirt à manches longues qui cachaient entièrement ses mains, ainsi qu'un jogging dont il avait serré la ceinture au maximum et dont il avait retroussé les jambes pour ne pas l'abimer.

Il se coucha sur le canapé et se recroquevilla sur lui-même: ainsi vêtu, il avait l'impression que Kagami-kun le serrait dans ses bras chauds et rassurant partout où il se trouvait…

Au loin, il entendit son petit ami rire aux éclats depuis la chambre.

Bon… Les révisions attendraient.

Il avait voulu punir Midorima-kun pour son orgueil démesurément aveuglant et lui avait fait croire, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés à la librairie, qu'il était parti car il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait; alors qu'en fait, il avait usé de sa _misdirection_ pour rester et avec sa discrétion légendaire, avait allumé la caméra de son téléphone portable afin de filmer la scène "_collector_" (dixit Taiga) de Midorima-kun découvrant des dessins érotiques le mettant en scène… Et dont Takao-kun ignorait bien entendu l'existence. Il comptait d'ailleurs montrer au brun cette vidéo plus tard, le connaissant, ça l'amuserait sûrement et surtout, il aurait une bonne raison de se moquer de son Shin-chan durant des mois, avec ça…

Car oui, les dessins n'étaient que la première partie de la douce vengeance de Kuroko… Et si cette vengeance pouvait rapprocher le _shooting guard_ et le_ point guard _de l'équipe de Shûtoku, le tout en faisant mourir de rire Taiga (et lui-même aussi, soit dit en passant, même s'il restait impassible en apparence), alors…

Pourquoi pas ?

Au fait, il n'avait toujours pas reçu le SMS victorieux de Takao… Est-ce que ces deux-là (enfin, surtout le _tsundere_ à lunettes) étaient encore plus stupides qu'il le pensait ?

Kuroko se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le moelleux canapé lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit prudemment et que Taiga y glissa une tête prudente. Jugeant sans doute la zone sécurisée, il sortit et se dirigea alors vers le canapé.

« Tetsuya ?

-Mh ?

- Téléphone. Il y a Takao qui veut te parler… »

Tiens, quand on parle du… faucon, il passe dans le ciel…

XxXxXx

__The dusk is gaining ground___  
><em>Lights flicker all around<em>  
><em>And as I walk the lonely street<em>  
><em>The snow is falling ever faster (1)<em>  
><em>

Midorima n'avait quasiment rien fait d'autre que… ne rien faire, depuis sa dernière discussion avec Takao, chez ce dernier, il y avait déjà deux jours de cela. Cette entrevue et tout ce qu'elle impliquait lui avait comme vidé toute son énergie, il se sentait las, misérable et défait. Oh, en famille, il donnait le change, se cachant habilement derrière une façade froide et sévère que tout le monde connaissait suffisamment pour ne plus questionner. Mais lorsqu'il les quittait, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et y rester cloîtré aussi longtemps que possible. Comment en était-il arrivé là à cause d'une vulgaire histoire de dessins ?

Kuroko devait certainement avoir la réponse mais Midorima n'avait pas une seule fois tenté de composer son numéro, ne souhaitant pas se ridiculiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà : forcément, son ancien passeur avait comploté quelque chose, c'était évident et dans le dos de Takao s'il en croyait les paroles de ce dernier… Surtout, l'ombre attendait patiemment qu'une fois à bout, le shooteur se saisît de son téléphone dans le but d'évacuer sa frustration, pour se moquer de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Comment Midorima savait cela ?

____Looking to the sky____  
><em><em>I wonder where you are<em>_  
><em><em>The way you came into my life<em>_  
><em><em>Filling every day with laughter<em>___

Parce que Takao avait utilisé la même technique les trois cents soixante derniers jours sur lui…

Mais le _shooting guard _avait bien trop d'orgueil pour mordre à l'hameçon de Kuroko. Il n'appellerait pas, c'était décidé. Tout comme il n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone les x fois où le nom de Takao s'était affiché à l'écran.

Il se passa une main sur le front. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Tout ça parce qu'en voyant les dessins que lui avait remis Kuroko, après avoir lutté plusieurs jours, après s'être démené, débattu… Il avait cédé, comprenant rapidement que sans ça, le manque de sommeil aurait eu sa peau. Alors à contrecœur, il s'était procuré du plaisir pour soulager son corps et sans surprise, les dessins de son ancien passeur s'étaient naturellement imposés à son esprit, comme il l'avait tant redouté. Lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux pour la première fois, le regard bleu acier était venu le caresser et Midorima était alors tombé dans un engrenage dont il ne voyait toujours pas la fin.

_____Almost blinded by_____  
><em><em><em>The snowflakes on my face<em>__  
><em><em><em>Despite the chill<em>__  
><em><em><em>I feel the warmth of your embrace<em>____

Il n'avait simplement pas pu s'arrêter. Des images de plus en plus explicites l'avaient envahi et les caresses, à chaque fois plus précises, s'étaient immiscées dans son esprit et ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis lors.

______Intoxicated now______  
><em><em><em><em>I stagger like a fool<em>___  
><em><em><em><em>I feel that surely<em>___  
><em><em><em><em>I could float away...<em>_____

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas retrouvé le sommeil. Car après le paroxysme du plaisir suivait inexorablement la honte et la culpabilité d'utiliser son camarade de classe à des fins telles que celles-ci. Se servir de Takao comme chauffeur, coursier et _point guard_, ça, oui, il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais que son camarade devienne le carburant alimentant son désir dépravé…

Midorima ne l'aurait clairement pas accepté sans les dessins de Kuroko. Sauf qu'il avait toujours eu confiance en la parole de l'ancienne ombre de Teikô et avait donc cru que Takao avait demandé ces illustrations. Il en avait alors naturellement déduit que peut-être, par chance… Peut-être, par chance, le brun éprouvait la même chose à son égard mais n'osait tout simplement pas le lui avouer…

L'As de Shûtoku avait mûrement réfléchi avant de se dire que finalement, son attirance physique pour son _point guard_ qu'avaient provoquée ces travaux artistiques s'expliquait logiquement par leur proximité. En l'espace d'une année, sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient devenus inséparables en-dehors du terrain. Et en dedans… ils étaient fusionnels.

_______I want to show you everything I see_______  
><em><em><em><em><em>The way I'm feeling<em>____  
><em><em><em><em><em>I need to be with you tonight<em>____  
><em><em><em><em><em>To hold your arms around me<em>______

Alors forcément, il se sentait en pleine confiance en sa compagnie. Et il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'avoir ladite compagnie à son entière disposition qu'il aimait savoir Takao près de lui. Prêt à tout pour lui. Alors, bêtement, stupidement, Midorima s'était dit que si son attirance pour Takao était si logique et évidente, alors il était tout aussi logique et évident que Takao ressente la même chose à son égard. Après tout, les lois de Newton disaient bien que les corps s'attiraient mutuellement. D'où la Lune dans le ciel et les marées sur la Terre…

Si même Dame Nature était d'accord avec Midorima Shintarô…

________My love for you is deeper________  
><em><em><em><em><em><em>Than the deepest snows of winter<em>_____  
><em><em><em><em><em><em>The greatest gift I ever had<em>_____  
><em><em><em><em><em><em>Was you<em>_______

Agacé par la ballade romantique et aigre-douce que jouait son MP3, ne comprenant pas toutes les paroles, mais ayant le sentiment qu'il n'aimerait pas les connaître, du moins pas en ce moment, il arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et les déposa près de lui, sur son lit où il était allongé, puis il éteignit l'engin, cacha sa tête avec son oreiller et enfouit le tout sous les draps. Ainsi à l'abri du monde extérieur, il posa sa figure contre son bras, pressant ses yeux humides à son maximum afin que rien n'en sorte.

Deux jours auparavant, il avait enfin pu recommencer à bander les doigts de sa main gauche, ce qui lui avait donné le courage de se rendre chez Takao, dans l'espoir d'éclaircir la situation. Il savait, ou plutôt, avait senti que le _point guard_ n'était pas du même bord que lui, mais les dessins de Kuroko avait semé le doute, alors il avait voulu s'en assurer, tout en tâtant le terrain des sentiments que le brun éprouvait à son égard. Midorima avait toujours été prudent et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant, encore moins pour des choses aussi floues que les relations sentimentales.

Résultat des comptes, Takao avait reconnu avoir demandé la toute première illustration à Kuroko, parce qu'il voulait "quelque chose" de lui… Même si au départ, il ne s'agissait que d'une blague qui lui était destiné, mais ça, Midorima, s'en était douté…

Résultat des comptes, Takao avait nié en bloc avoir demandé les dessins érotiques au joueur fantôme. Néanmoins, ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Résultat des comptes, Takao avait avoué au grand à lunettes qu'il voulait rester à ses côtés même après leur scolarité dans le secondaire. Et là, Midorima, incrédule, l'avait carrément mis au défi de le faire, sachant qu'il était homosexuel.

Takao était resté bouche bée, littéralement assommé par l'information.

Le téléphone portable, lui aussi fait prisonnier par les draps, sonna et Midorima, sans se retourner complètement, étira un bras pour appuyer direct sur la touche "Raccrocher". Ayant très peu de personnes qui l'appelaient, surtout en ces derniers jours de vacances, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait du possesseur de l'_œil de faucon_. Mais il ne voulait pas lui parler, tant et si bien qu'il n'osait même plus regarder son téléphone portable : il était terrorisé par ce que Takao pourrait lui dire s'il décrochait.

Lorsque le shooteur s'était partiellement dévoilé en admettant son attirance pour les garçons, le brun avait secoué lentement la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire. Une crainte sourde avait alors pris place dans le cœur du _shooting guard _qui, incapable d'en supporter plus, s'était alors brutalement levé et était parti sans demander son reste, laissant son camarade abasourdi dans le salon. Tellement abasourdi qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se lever et de le saluer, voire de l'accompagner, ce qui pour Midorima, était un très mauvais signe.

C'est dingue, il s'était tellement habitué, sans même s'en rendre compte, à ce que Takao le colle comme une sangsue… Qu'en plus de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie, il avait été vexé comme un pou, blessé même, que le brun n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement pour le raccompagner à la porte.

Ce n'est que sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez lui, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié les dessins chez son coéquipier. Les dessins évocateurs de Kuroko, les mêmes qu'il visualisait mentalement lorsqu'il se donnait du plaisir solitairement, enfermé dans la salle de bain ou au fond du lit juste avant de dormir. Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner les chercher.

Il s'était montré lâche et il le savait. Alors qu'il avait pourtant dit à Takao qu'il ne partirait pas sans avoir réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez… C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait.

Donc non, il n'appellerait pas Kuroko même s'il devait en crever. Et il ne répondrait pas à Takao. Aucune chance.

Et à la rentrée, il l'ignorerait. Il ferait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il se montrerait froid, **vraiment** froid, envers son camarade. Ce dernier n'était pas si idiot, il comprendrait le message et le laisserait tranquille. Et puis, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne voulût même plus le toucher, maintenant qu'il connaissait la préférence de Midorima pour ceux de leur sexe. Sans compter qu'il ne prendrait plus le risque de venir le chercher le matin, encore moins à vélo sachant que le grand aux yeux et cheveux sinople était dans la carriole, **derrière lui**.

Le shooteur ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement en visualisant mentalement la chute de reins du brun de dos, debout sur la bicyclette, en train de pédaler dans la montée qui menait chez les Midorima.

Car malheureusement, Takao, du haut de son mètre soixante-seize, n'était pas déplaisant à regarder… Au grand désespoir de l'As de Shûtoku, qui se donna des baffes mentales afin de déloger ces souvenirs de son cerveau. Et il se répéta encore et encore que son coéquipier n'était pas attiré par les garçons, ni ne fantasmait sur lui, et qu'au contraire, son homosexualité avait semblé le dégoûter.

Alors, Midorima savait qu'il devait l'oublier, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Ils se verraient en cours et encore, si tant était qu'ils atterrissaient dans la même classe et durant les entraînements. Mais leur relation s'arrêterait dorénavant là, au même endroit où elle s'était arrêtée avec tous les autres. Il ne penserait plus de manière intime au garçon dont les yeux en amande le soumettaient dans l'alcôve de ses fantasmes et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Avant qu'il ne le rencontre. Petit à petit, les dessins de Kuroko s'estomperaient, sortiraient de sa mémoire et il pourrait de nouveau reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, jusqu'au jour où ses parents le marieront à une fille bien comme il faut.

Il avait toujours été persuadé que son homosexualité finirait par lui passer un jour ou l'autre et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait accordé jusqu'ici qu'une infime attention. Et il en serait de même pour les pensées débauchées qu'il nourrissait envers son camarade de classe depuis qu'il avait vu les illustrations de son ancien coéquipier de Teikô.

Il s'en assurerait.

* * *

><p><em>« Kuroko… C'est Takao.<em>

_-Bonjour. Que me vaut cet appel ?_

_-Ecoute, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. C'est quoi ces dessins que tu as donnés à Shin-chan en lui faisant croire que je te les avais demandés ?_

_-Ainsi donc il a bel et bien eu le cran d'aller te demander des comptes ? Il s'améliore._

_- Tu avais prévu qu'il me les donnerait ?_

_-Je n'en étais pas absolument sûr. Mais s'il a eu le courage de cette initiative, c'est qu'il a pensé avancer en terrain sécurisé… _

_-Ah ouais… Et qu'est-ce que tu comptais obtenir en agissant ainsi dans notre dos ?_

_-N'est-ce pas évident ?_

_-Okay. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit, alors je te la refais, une dernière fois : je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, c'est clair ?_

_-"Et Shin-chan encore moins"… Je la connais par coeur, à force…_

_-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Surtout que je parie que si tu as fait ces dessins, c'est parce que tu savais que Shin-chan… qu'il est…_

_-Tu côtoies Midorima-kun depuis un an. Sauf que j'ai passé trois années entières avec lui… Mais ne sois pas jaloux. Je te rassure, en trois ans, je n'ai connu personne aussi proche de Midorima-kun que toi. Et crois-moi, connaissant le personnage, tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir un rival…_

_-Ainsi, tu avoues vouloir nous caser ensemble !_

_-Même pas, tu me surestimes. Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi, vous sortez ensemble depuis l'an dernier…_

_-Kuroko, mais… Putain, on ne sort pas ensemble ! D'où tu sors ça ? Et je n'aime pas Shin-chan comme ça ! _

_-Tu l'aimes comment ?_

_-Je… Je l'aime comme… Okay, c'est plus fort que de l'amitié, je peux l'admettre, et oui, ton premier dessin m'a fait imaginer un enfant de nous deux mais… De un, c'est de ta faute. Reconnais-le. Et de deux, ce n'est pas du tout de l'amour ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas cette différence ?_

_-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a aucune différence. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_-Kuroko… Si tu veux m'énerver, tu es sacrément bien parti…_

_-Et pourtant, ce n'est pas mon intention. Respire un bon coup. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, réfléchis-y. Et si tu trouves une quelconque différence entre tes sentiments envers Midorima-kun et de l'amour, alors rappelle-moi. Une dernière chose avant que tu ne raccroches…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu es de la race de ceux qui font confiance à leur instinct, comme Taiga. Ca se voit clairement dans ton jeu, mais aussi dans la manière dont tu apprécies la musique. Alors suis ton instinct et tes sensations, comme toujours… S'ils ont su te guider jusqu'ici, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change… En clair, reste toi-même._

_-Kuroko, attends, une dernière chose… A ton avis… Qu'est-ce que Shin-chan pense de moi ? Non, laisse tomber, ne répond pas… Je ne veux pas le savoir._

_-Je n'en sais rien, de toute façon. Nous ne sommes plus en contact._

_-Tu l'as vu pour lui donner les dessins qui m'étaient soi-disant destinés !_

_-Nous nous sommes croisés dans une librairie. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion…_

_-Oh, non, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Kuroko. Tu avais tout planifié et tu lui avais donné rendez-vous !_

_-Non, tu te trompes. J'avais tout planifié et je suis allé dans un endroit où j'étais sûr de le trouver. Sans toi… Puis, Midorima-kun est routinier… Takao-kun, tu es encore là ?_

_-Désolé, tu m'excuseras, hein, mais je reste bouche bée devant tant de fourberie…_

_-Bof, il n'y a pas de quoi… Juste, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. A plus.»_

Ca, pour y réfléchir, il y avait réfléchi… Ca lui avait pris quasiment toute sa dernière semaine de vacances.

Il n'avait pas rappelé Kuroko.

« Bonjour, je suis Takao Kazunari, un camarade de classe de Midorima. J'aurais quelque chose à lui remettre, est-il là ? Demanda poliment le brun à l'interphone.

-Takao Kazunari, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Attendez un instant… »

Takao s'éloigna de l'interphone et en profita pour admirer la superbe maison dans laquelle vivait son ami. Elle avait un toit vert pâle (ça le faisait rire à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il trouvait ça trop mignon), des murs blancs, de larges baies vitrées et elle semblait immense. Il n'avait jamais mis un pied à l'intérieur, même si à force de conduire Shin-chan, il connaissait les alentours comme sa poche, cependant il l'imaginait joliment décorée, plutôt à l'occidentale. Il se doutait qu'à l'intérieur devait se trouver un piano. A queue et noir, forcément, ça collait tellement bien à Shin-chan ! D'ailleurs à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa chambre ? Il dormait sur un lit ou sur un _futon_ ? Il devait avoir une bibliothèque qui devait faire la moitié de sa chambre. Non, attends… Peut-être même y avait-il une pièce entière destinée aux livres, dans ce château ? En fait, il y avait combien de pièces ?

Le possesseur de l'_œil de faucon _fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux noirs corbeau, portant des lunettes et dont la tenue était recouverte par un tablier. Son visage s'illumina à la vue du brun et elle s'exclama :

« Bonjour ! Tu aurais dû me dire tout de suite que tu étais le garçon qui amenait mon fils à l'école tous les matins ! Je suis Midorima Kaori, la mère de Shintarô.

-Ah… Enchantée, madame, fit-il en s'inclinant, à la fois perturbé mais ravi du sourire qui le réchauffait tel un rayon de soleil : c'était vraiment la mère de Shin-chan ?

-Mon fils est dans sa chambre… Sans doute en train de travailler, après tout, il fait sa rentrée après-demain. Toi aussi, je présume ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le faisant entrer dans la maison.

-Maman ! C'est qui ? »

Takao tourna la tête en direction de la voix enfantine et haut perchée qui le mentionnait. Et ne put détacher son regard de la petite fille aux yeux noirs et dont les cheveux verts foncés tirant sur le gris étaient coiffés en deux jolies tresses.

« Il s'agit d'un camarade de classe de ton frère, il vient lui rendre visite. Et retournons dans la cuisine, nous n'en avons pas terminé avec la pâtisserie. Ouste ! Lança la mère en chassant sa fille d'un geste de la main. La chambre de mon fils se trouve à l'étage, c'est la deuxième porte sur la droite, dit-elle à Takao en lui désignant l'escalier en colimaçon.

-Merci beaucoup, madame.

-Est-ce que vous voulez un thé ?

-Non, ça ira… Merci bien mais je ne pense pas rester très longtemps.

-Ah, quelle dommage, pour une fois que mon fils a de la visite… Tant pis », soupira-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Takao monta lentement les marches de l'escalier en repensant à la petite sœur de Shin-chan : le portrait craché de Shinya, les yeux un peu plus foncés. Avec une pointe de jalousie, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Kuroko était déjà venu ici et s'il avait déjà vu la jeune demoiselle. Probablement… Après tout, le premier dessin qu'il lui avait fait n'était pas une coïncidence, le passeur de Seirin avait tout manigancé et ce, depuis le début.

Une fois devant la porte que lui avait désignée la maîtresse de maison, il prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit d'un coup, sans se poser plus de questions.

Shin-chan, à son bureau tout juste sur la gauche, tourna lentement la tête, son visage passant du léger questionnement à la surprise non feinte.

Takao savoura.

« Bien, Shin-chan, à nous deux, maintenant, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Takao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, _nanodayo_ ? Grommela le grand à lunettes en se levant de sa chaise, clairement sur la défensive.

-De un, je suis venu te rendre ça. Ce n'est pas bien d'oublier chez autrui des choses si compromettantes… Dit Takao d'une voix chantante en posant un sac sur le bureau et en extirpant une chemise cartonnée bleue de son sac, identique à celle déjà posée sur le bureau de Shin-chan.

Shin-chan qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de lui renvoyer un air neutre. Mais Takao n'était pas dupe, son regard perçant détecta l'aller-retour de la pomme d'Adam de son vis-à-vis.

« De deux… Commença-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

_« En clair, reste toi-même. »_

Il saisit Shin-chan, qui faisait vingt centimètres de plus que lui, par le col et lui balança son poing à la figure. Le grand à lunettes ne s'y attendait tellement pas, comme prévu, qu'il ne réagit pas et Takao profita de la déstabilisation engendrée pour le pousser contre le lit, sur lequel il s'affala, le brun sur ses genoux.

« De deux, quand je t'appelle, tu réponds, imbécile de Shin-chan ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude, putain, tu n'imagines même pas ! Gronda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas inquiéter le reste de la famille. Tu décroches, tu entends ? Même si c'est pour me raccrocher à la figure parce que je t'agace, c'est pas grave, au moins, je t'ai entendu et je sais que tu es en vie ! Là, tu m'as snobé toute la semaine sans aucune explication ! »

Takao reprit son souffle, avisant les yeux écarquillés qui le fixaient sans comprendre. Il fit un sourire à Shin-chan et soupira de contentement :

« Ah, ça fait du bien, tu peux pas savoir ! Fit-il en amorçant sa descente des jambes de Shin-chan... sauf qu'il se fit pousser brutalement et qu'il tomba au sol, sur son postérieur.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Takao ? Tu oses alors que tu avais sauté une journée entière de cours sans même me prévenir, _nanodayo_ ? Rugit Shin-chan. Déjà, tu débarques dans ma chambre… Et ensuite, tu te permets de me frapper !

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas entré comme un voleur ! Ensuite, tu le mérites amplement ! Mon absence, c'était qu'une journée ! Mais toi, ça fait une semaine ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi !

-Humpf… Fit l'adolescent aux yeux sinople en rajustant ses lunettes et en s'asseyant convenablement sur son lit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je vais bien.

-Je vois ça. Donc maintenant, je peux en venir à mon troisième point, dit tranquillement Takao en s'accroupissant et en posant les coudes sur les genoux de Shin-chan, à l'agacement notable de ce dernier.

-Vire de là, Takao ! Maugréa le _shooting guard _en agitant ses jambes pour y déloger l'oiseau de mauvais augure posé entre, en vain.

-Aucune raison de le faire, répondit Takao en plantant ses serres dans les cuisses de ce dernier, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt de bouger. Donc, je disais… de trois, Shin-chan, je passe te prendre à quelle heure le premier ? » Lui demanda-t-il en levant la tête pour lui parler.

Shin-chan stoppa net et cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

« Quoi ?

-Hé, Shin-chan, t'es sûr que ça va ? C'est la rentrée, le premier Avril, un gars aussi sérieux que toi ne peut pas l'avoir oublié. Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

-Pa… Passer me prendre ? Moi ? Répéta celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perturbé au plus haut point.

-Ben… Ouais. En quoi ça te choque ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels et messages, alors je suis venu te voir directement, histoire que je sache à quelle heure je dois me lever après-demain. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles les deux adolescents se fixèrent en silence. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Takao était perplexe, ne comprenant tout d'abord pas en quoi sa demande était si surprenante. Avant de sourire, à la fois amusé et attendri, lorsqu'il réalisa que…

Shin-chan… Que même le grand, l'inébranlable Midorima Shintarô pouvait avoir peur de se faire rejeter par quelqu'un… Lui, en l'occurrence ?

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi….

Il n'y avait jamais eu de quoi.

Et il n'y aurait jamais de quoi.

« Hé, Shin-chan, entama-t-il d'une voix rassurante, posant un coude sur le genoux de son interlocuteur pour appuyer son menton dans sa main. A propos de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois…

-Tu peux oublier ça, Takao_, nanodayo_, fit le shooteur en levant la tête pour ne surtout pas regarder son camarade. Faisons comme si…

-Ca ne me dérange pas de savoir que tu aimes les garçons. Vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas. C'est clair, j'ai été surpris, et puis, tu m'as balancé ça comme ça, sans prévenir, alors bon… Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais en fait, quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas si surprenant. Non, en fait… Ca te va même complètement. Déjà, tu n'as jamais posé les yeux sur une fille…

-Je n'en ai jamais trouvé une susceptible de m'intéresser, répondit-il fièrement.

-Tu m'en diras tant… »

Puis de nouveau un silence. Oh, Takao savait ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais il ne savait pas **comment** le dire sans faire fuir en courant le grand à lunettes. En soupirant, il se releva lentement et s'assit à califourchon sur la chaise de bureau de Shin-chan. Il croisa ses avant-bras sur le haut du dossier, posa sa tempe sur ceux-ci et ne bougea plus.

Shin-chan était tendu comme un arc, raide comme un balai et guettait la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre de ses gestes. Et lui ne valait pas tellement mieux, malgré sa pose décontractée. Son _œil de faucon_ ne loupait rien de Shin-chan. Son visage fin, ses yeux émeraude alourdis par les longs cils, les épaules carrées, les muscles sous le tee-shirt, les doigts bandés crispés sur le drap…

De nouveau, comme souvent ces derniers temps, Takao imagina ces doigts le caresser délicatement, précieusement… Et comme à chaque fois, les doigts commençaient sur sa bouche pour finir sur sa poitrine. A chaque fois, il pouvait sentir ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau.

« Shin-chan, pour une fois dans ta vie, je veux que tu me répondes… Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré pendant toute une semaine ? Demanda le brun en fermant les yeux.

Aucune réponse.

« Sérieux, tu croyais que je ne voudrais plus te conduire à l'école ? Tu croyais que je te rejetterais ? Tu croyais que ça me dérangerait tant que ça de pédaler en sachant que tu es dans mon dos ? Ou que je ne voudrais plus prendre ma douche avec toi le soir après l'entraînement ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Shin-chan… Tu n'es qu'un_ tsundere_.

-Je ne suis **pas** un_ tsundere_.

-Oh, que si. Et honte à moi de l'avoir oublié la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas doué pour aller vers les gens, et qu'il fallait toujours comprendre l'inverse de ce que tu disais.

-Je ne m'exprime pas mal. Au contraire, je suis toujours très clair. C'est toi qui es trop idiot pour comprendre, _nanodayo_.

-Dixit celui qui me testait la dernière fois avec ses questions sans queue ni tête », déclara Takao en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« En clair, reste toi-même. »_

« Pfff… Fit simplement celui-ci en rajustant ses verres sur son nez. C'est bon, tu as fini ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Alors du vent. »

Takao rouvrit alors ses yeux et leva la tête afin de les plonger droit dans les deux autres d'un vert profond.

« Tu me saoules, Shin-chan, à bouder comme un gamin, tout ça parce qu'en effet, j'ai été surpris par ta révélation, déclara de but en blanc le brun, nullement impressionné par les gros yeux que lui faisait son interlocuteur. Je me fous de tes préférences. Ce que je sais, c'est que je veux rester à tes côtés. Je veux continuer à te conduire tous les matins et à te ramener en un seul morceau durant nos deux années de lycée. Et même après. Je veux pouvoir te voir souvent et m'assurer que tu ne manques de rien. Je veux être sûr que tu sois bien entouré et… et que la personne avec laquelle tu partageras ta vie saura prendre soin de toi aussi bien que moi. Si elle ose te faire pleurer, te rendre triste ou te faire du mal, je lui arrache les yeux et les lui fait bouffer… J'espère que je me suis fait comprendre. Personne ne fait pleurer mon Shin-chan.»

Il avait toute l'attention de Shin-chan : celui-ci, en quasi arrêt respiratoire, l'écoutait religieusement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes par l'ébahissement.

« Car tu es mon Shin-chan, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je me suis passé de ton avis pour traîner avec toi, alors je me passerai de ton avis pour **continuer** à traîner avec toi. Je t'aime. Même si je ne sais pas encore bien dire pourquoi et comment… Et… Je ne peux pas t'assurer que c'est de l'amour, l'amour, le vrai, comme celui qu'on voit à la télé… Et puis, à la base, je m'imagine plutôt avec une fille, en fait... Enfin... »

Takao, s'avançant en terrain miné, mais ne voulant plus reculer, fit une courte pause avant de continuer afin que le courage ne le fuie pas, puis entama ses explications :

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Non, en fait, je ne comptais pas le faire et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé le premier dessin que tu as récupéré à Kuroko. Je voulais quelque chose qui me raccroche à toi, ne serait-ce que par la pensée. Je ne voulais pas que tu le voies. Lorsque j'ai su que tu l'avais vu et gardé en ta possession, j'ai été… dévasté. J'avais peur de ce que tu pouvais penser et pire que tout, je me sentais coupable. Alors, je ne suis pas venu le lendemain. Je n'avais pas le courage de te faire face, continua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Puis en fin de compte, tu es passé à la maison pour me donner les cours que j'avais loupés, et comme tu étais comme d'habitude, alors je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à faire un trait sur cette histoire et qu'on pouvait recommencer comme avant. En revanche, et ça, je te le jure, les dessins que Kuroko t'a remis l'autre jour ne m'étaient pas destinés. Je ne les avais pas demandés. Mais je reconnais que lorsque tu me les as montrés, eh bien… Ca m'a fait de l'effet, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Et forcément, j'ai pensé à des choses pas très catholiques. Normal, seulement, sache qu'avant cela, je n'avais jamais rien imaginé de tel… »

Le brun fit de nouveau une pause, sachant qu'il avait les joues rouges et que son interlocuteur ne valait pas mieux. Ce sujet était gênant, mais il devait absolument dissiper tout malentendu s'il voulait reprendre leur relation sur de nouvelles bases. Et surtout, il voulait convaincre Shin-chan de sa bonne foi afin de restaurer la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux avant tous ces événements.

« Ca ne me dérange pas que l'on reprenne notre relation comme avant, continua-t-il. Peu importe les dessins, peu importe ton… "orientation", on va dire… Passons l'éponge. Je veux rester à tes côtés, tu es gay. J'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes, tu as eu peur que je te rejette. On est quitte, alors, à quelle heure je passe te chercher, après-demain ? »

Une fois de plus, plusieurs anges passèrent et Takao attendit patiemment une réponse. Après tout, il n'était pas pressé… Et surtout, cette réponse, il y tenait. Puis bon, il fallait laisser le temps à Shin-chan de digérer tout cela et au vu de la tronche qu'il tirait, normal que ça prenne un peu de temps…

« Ainsi donc, tu veux rester avec moi, _nanodayo_… Murmura Shin-chan avec l'un de ses rares sourires qui faisait fondre le brun. Pour me pourrir la vie, s'entend… » Ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement… satisfait ?

Le _point guard_ de Shûtoku écarquilla ses petits yeux en amande devant le spectacle, avant d'entendre de nouveau dans sa tête cette petite voix qui se rappelait sans cesse à son bon souvenir :

_« …vous sortez ensemble depuis l'an dernier… »_

« Dans ce cas, je vais moi aussi redoubler mes efforts, continua Shin-chan d'une voix étonnamment radoucie par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Je te veux après-demain ici, à sept heures. Il me faudra à tout prix le meilleur porte-bonheur pour pouvoir entamer ma seconde année de manière optimale. Tu vas cravacher, Takao… Tu viendras ici tous les matins, mêmes les weekends et les jours fériés, pour me sortir comme bon me semble, finit-il en rajustant ses verres, très fier de lui… et en s'écroulant de nouveau en travers du lit en ne réceptionnant pas correctement Takao dans ses bras.

« Cool ! Je te reconnais bien là, mon Shin-chan adoré ! S'esclaffa ce dernier suffisamment fort dans ses oreilles pour le faire grimacer.

-Dégage, Takao, tu m'étouffes.

-Menteur ! T'es bien plus lourd que moi !

-Mais dégage, j'ai dit, je suis chez moi ici ! Ragea Shin-chan en lui passant le bras droit autour de l'épaule et le bras gauche sur sa taille, ceci afin de se libérer.

-Enfin, Shin-chan! S'exclama Takao en tentant d'imiter une femme aux mœurs légères. C'est ici qu'il faut mettre la main, voyons ! Précisa-t-il en saisissant la grande main aux doigts bandés et en la posant fermement sur son postérieur.

-Arrête ça et sors d'ici tout de suite ! Cria un Shin-chan cramoisi en enlevant sa main gauche et en tirant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait : le tee-shirt de Takao, la taille de son pantalon…

-Il faut me retourner pour me déshabiller, mon lapin ! Tu es trop impatient !

-Takao ! Tenta finalement le grand à lunettes en se servant de son poids pour tourner le brun sur le côté afin de l'immobiliser partiellement pour s'en débarrasser… sans prévoir que ce dernier, avec ses excellents réflexes, s'agripperait à son cou et basculerait carrément en-dessous de lui, jambes écartées.

-Han, oui ! Shintarô ! Encore ! Simula Takao en poursuivant son petit jeu… et en lui ôtant prestement ses lunettes d'une main, pour les poser sur la table de nuit.

-Mais vire de là, bon sang ! Et rends-moi mes lunettes ! S'agita le plus grand des deux, complètement écarlate et au bord de l'explosion, en poussant sur ses membres pour se lever à tâtons tout en essayant de décrocher les bras du _point guard_ de son cou.

-Tu préfères le faire debout ? Que tu es audacieux ! » Se réjouit Takao lorsque Shin-chan se mit debout, tout en s'efforçant de serrer bien fort sa prise des deux bras… et maintenant des deux jambes.

Le susnommé éclata de rire, en pleura même, de voir un Shin-chan, aveugle et confus qui, déterminé à le dégager à tout prix, se retrouvait en proie à un dilemme: mettre un bras sous ses fesses pour le porter complètement ou ne pas le faire, au risque qu'ils tombent tous les deux et que tout soit encore à recommencer…

Takao Kazunari adorait son Shin-chan. C'était définitif, adjugé, vendu.

Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé de nouvelles manières de le taquiner… Il n'allait pas s'en priver !

En soupirant de joie, il se calma enfin, reprit son souffle et se décolla de Shin-chan, qui s'empressa de marcher à tâtons à la recherche de ses lunettes. Que son partenaire, pris de pitié, lui fourra dans la main.

Le _shooting guard _de Shûtoku les réceptionna rageusement de la main de son camarade et les mit sur son nez, ne pouvant malgré tout cacher à l'_œil de faucon _ses joues en feu.

«Au fait, Shin-chan… Entama nonchalamment Takao en passant ses deux mains derrière la tête.

-Quoi,_ nanodayo_ ? Gronda celui-ci, se méfiant comme la peste de cette pose décontractée.

-Pas la peine de faire genre. Parce que même d'ici je peux voir que tu bandes… »

La mère du _tsundere_ à lunettes ainsi que sa petite sœur regardèrent sans comprendre Takao survoler à toute allure les marches de leur bel escalier en colimaçon, hurlant d'un rire hystérique tout en esquivant les divers objets que leur si sérieux Shintarô balançait à tout va en jurant comme un charretier. Jurons, heureusement pour lui, couverts par les rires du brun.

_« En clair, reste toi-même. »_

XxXxXx

« Et voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire, termina mollement le passeur de Seirin, en sirotant un _milkshake_ fait maison et en regardant son petit ami explosé de rire, la face contre la table.

-Purée, Tetsuya… Midorima doit te haïr !

-Pas grave, vu qu'on n'était pas potes à la base. Surtout que tu sais quoi ? J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'inquiéter pour ces deux-là… Non, honnêtement, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout.»

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(1) Il s'agit d'une partie des paroles de la chanson _Winter song_, du groupe Japonais Dreams Come True (DCT)_


	9. Epilogue

**Titre :** _Les dessins_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no Basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Sinon, ils seraient tous gays… Ils appartiennent donc à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, même si je lui aurais bien chouré tous ses beaux gosses. Enfin, je ne fais pas cette fanfic dans un but lucratif. Puis, si on pouvait gagner de l'argent avec des fanfics, ça se saurait…

**Rating :** T quand même pour le langage familier et les thèmes abordés

**Genre :** Comédie sentimentale (j'en fais pas souvent, alors il faut en profiter !)

**Pairings :** Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Kagami

**Remerciements **: Je remercie Riddikuluss pour m'avoir corrigé et apporté son avis éclairé tout le long de cette fanfic ! Merci à toi d'avoir supporté mes spams intempestifs! Promis, il y en aura beaucoup moins !

**Remerciements spéciaux : **Je tiens également à remercier Silent-Alarm-ororo qui a son compte sur DeviantArt et dont le dessin en médaillon m'a inspiré cette fanfic ! Gloire aux dessinateurs de fanarts !

**Remerciements (bis)** : A tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des commentaires, parfois même un par chapitre… Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Grâce à vous, j'ai passé un mois génial à échanger avec vous tous, à vous répondre, à papoter, à débattre sur les personnages… En bref, je me suis éclatée avec vous au point d'être maintenant un peu triste en me disant que, hé… Je ne vous aurai plus (enfin, plus aussi souvent et encore, pour ceux qui écrivent) ! Une fois de plus, merci à vous !

**Remerciements (ter)** : Je tiens ici à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi cette fanfic, même s'ils ne se sont pas fait connaître. Merci à vous tous, en espérant que cet épilogue vous plaira et conclura cette histoire en beauté !

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai repris l'écriture au bout de trois ans et mon choix s'est porté sur _Kuroko no basuke_. C'est un peu mon bac à sable ! Cependant, m'étant bien amusée, je vais passer à autre chose : déjà, retourner sur mon fandom de prédilection (_X_ de CLAMP). Puis surtout, faire des AMV, notamment celui de la saison 2 de _Kuroko no basuke_ ! Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, les références de mon compte Youtube sont sur mon profil. Je voulais faire une fanfic Midorima x Takao, c'est maintenant chose faite, en résumé, je peux mourir en paix ! Cependant, je reviendrai de temps en temps faire des petits coucous sur le fandom et pourquoi pas, poster occasionnellement.

**Remarques importante : dans un chapitre, un trait plein sépare deux jours éloignés, tandis que ces petits "**XxXxXx**" représente une séparation au cours de la même journée. Ma **_**beta**_** m'a dit de vous prévenir, alors voilà, c'est fait…**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Les lycéens de seconde année étaient supposés avoir bien plus de travail scolaire et de responsabilités que les nouveaux arrivants. Cependant, les deux étudiants qui discutaient assis à une table du Maji Burger n'avaient pas du tout l'école et ses impératifs comme priorité… Surtout un samedi après-midi sans entraînement ou match de basket.

« Et voilà comment je l'ai embrassé. En le prenant par surprise, soupira Takao.

-Et donc ? Demanda Kuroko en ingurgitant un peu de _milkshake_ à la vanille avec le stoïcisme d'une pierre tombale.

-Ben en fait, ce n'est pas si différent d'une fille, sauf qu'il est grand… Puis, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais… Le truc, c'est que j'ai été scotché par sa réceptivité. Il n'a même pas réfléchi une seconde avant de m'embrasser en retour, comme s'il s'y attendait ou que ça lui paraissait complètement normal ! Alors que moi, j'étais complètement halluciné par son attitude, déjà que je ne pensais même pas pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres…

-Il était fatigué après son entraînement, il sortait de la douche, il n'avait pas ses lunettes… Il te fallait bien ça pour y arriver, fit remarquer platement l'élève de Seirin. Autant de bassesse, ça te ressemble bien… Et ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Rétorqua Takao, avant de reprendre son récit. Il s'est rendu compte après… Allez, une bonne dizaine de secondes après, qu'il répondait à mon baiser. De manière plutôt réjouie, d'ailleurs.

-Aïe.

-Bah, en fait, ça a été moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais : il m'a frappé la tête… et c'est tout. Inutile de te dire que son visage avait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre…

-_Tsundere_ un jour…

-_Tsundere_ toujours, conclut le brun en s'affalant sur la table.

-M'en parle pas, j'ai le même… En moins pire, cela dit… » Lâcha Kuroko en faisant un signe à Kagami qui portait son plateau rempli de _burgers_, tout en les cherchant du regard.

Le brun vit Kuroko se coller contre la vitre avec son _milkshake_ afin de faire de la place à son petit ami près de lui. Il ne loupa pas non plus la mine ravie du grand rouquin face à son encas. Et il loupa encore moins le plus petit d'entre eux qui fouilla dans la poche avant de son sac à dos pour en dénicher une feuille, qu'il déplia et donna à son cher et tendre. Bref, son _œil de faucon_ ne loupa rien de tout cela et Takao eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Un **très** mauvais pressentiment.

« Ce soir, je veux ça », déclara mollement Kuroko à Kagami en recommençant à siroter sa boisson.

Takao devait avouer que voir le maintenant si réputé tigre de Seirin s'étouffer avec un _burger_ dans la bouche était jouissif. Avant de hausser un sourcil, estomaqué lorsque ses yeux suivirent également le garçon aux cheveux bleus, opportuniste, piquer un sandwich rond dans le plateau de son petit ami.

« Kuroko… Tu es démoniaque… Parvint-il à dire en secouant la tête, hébété par tant de rouerie.

-Comme je te l'avais dit lors de notre première rencontre, j'aime beaucoup tes compliments. Ca va, Taiga ? Demanda le passeur de Seirin en tapotant le dos de son Jules sans même faire semblant de compatir.

-Tetsuya… Mais… Il nous faut un canapé… Suffoqua le grand basketteur. Pour… ça…

-Tu en as un, fit remarquer Kuroko, parfaitement neutre en mordant dans le _burger_ volé. C'est pour ça qu'une fois que le film est fini…

-C'est bon… J'ai compris… Arriva-t-il à dire, vaincu, en faisant signe à son passeur de se taire car franchement, ça valait mieux.

-Sinon, Takao-kun, pendant que j'y pense… Enchaîna Kuroko en fouillant de nouveau dans la poche de devant son sac à dos. Tiens, je te la rends. Merci bien.

-Ah… Fit simplement l'élève de Shûtoku en réceptionnant une feuille qu'il déplia… et qu'il reconnut en un instant comme étant la photo de Shin-chan qu'il avait prise en douce à l'école.

-Elle m'a été bien utile pour le dessiner. Quant à son corps… Bah, disons que Taiga m'a servi de modèle, même si Midorima-kun est plus élancé.

-Je… Je vois… Acquiesça faiblement Takao, en rougissant au rappel des dessins… Enfin, de certains d'entre eux… Ah, Shin-chan est venu me chercher ! S'exclama-t-il en s'illuminant d'un coup lorsque dans son champ de vision apparut la grande silhouette de son coéquipier s'apprêtant à rentrer, à travers la vitre.

-Tu t'en vas, donc…

-Hé… Tu as oublié de lui montrer, Tetsuya… Lui rappela Kagami.

-Ah, c'est vrai.

-Shin-chan ! Tu as terminé à la librairie ?

-Je n'y ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais. On continue à descendre l'avenue, _nanodayo_. Allons-y, Takao », ordonna le _tsundere_ à lunettes sans même poser un regard sur les deux joueurs de Seirin, l'air sérieux malgré sa poupée Barbie dans la main.

Le brun se leva avec son plateau, prêt à débarrasser, mais dut s'arrêter lorsque Kuroko lui tendit son téléphone portable.

« Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner auprès de toi, Takao-kun », expliqua celui-ci.

Intrigué, le brun redéposa son plateau sur la table pour se saisir du petit objet électronique et frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une ombre penchée sur lui. Ah, Shin-chan était curieux, lui aussi…

Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un petit film vidéo prise dans un magasin, que Takao mit en route en appuyant sur la touche centrale du clavier avec son pouce. Les deux joueurs de Shûtoku regardèrent la scène se déroulant dans un rayon rempli de livres, dans laquelle Shin-chan apparut bientôt, avec une chemise cartonnée bleue sous le bras et Takao, pressentant un truc drôle, se mordit les lèvres. Alors que Shin-chan, lui, outré d'avoir ainsi été dupé et filmé à son insu, releva prestement la tête en direction de Kuroko… qui avait disparu comme par enchantement.

Le possesseur de l'_œil de faucon _éclata de rire à la chute de la vidéo.

Son Shin-chan gronda d'une rage à peine contenue face à Taiga, qui avait du mal à ne pas se foutre de sa tronche aussi ouvertement que Takao.

« Kuroko… Qu'il meure !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Shin-chan, ne me dit pas que c'était lorsque Kuroko t'a donné les dessins lorsque vous vous étiez croisés ? J'le crois pas ! Il t'a filmé !

-La… La ferme, Takao ! Cria le grand aux cheveux sinople et à la figure écarlate en le tirant par le col de son tee-shirt pour fuir cet endroit de mauvais augure. Ce Kuroko… Je le maudis lui et toute sa descendance !

-Il n'en aura pas… Quoiqu'il peut toujours essayer ! Lui fit remarquer son coéquipier, jamais à court de répliques quelle que soit la situation. Remarque, nous aussi on devrait essayer… Aïe, pourquoi tu me frappes toujours sur la tête ?

-Parce qu'elle est vide, imbécile ! Ragea le shooteur.

-Hé, attends, Shin-chan ! Tiens, Kagami, attrape ! S'exclama Takao en lui lançant le téléphone. Kuroko est génial, tu lui diras de me l'envoyer, okay !

-Certainement pas ! S'opposa Shin-chan en s'en allant d'un pas rapide tout en traînant Takao qui rigolait encore à gorge déployée. Dis-lui plutôt que s'il me croise de nouveau… Il est mort !

- Allez, Shin-chan, y'a pas de raison, puis tu as mieux à faire... »

XxXxXx

-C'est bon, Tetsuya, tu peux sortir, dit doucement Kagami à son ombre planquée sous la table grâce à sa _misdirection_, une fois assuré que les deux autres étaient hors de vue.

-Hé ben… Soupira Kuroko en se rasseyant. Mais bon, comme ça, Takao-kun pourra se moquer pendant longtemps de Midorima-kun, avec cette vidéo…

-La deuxième partie de ta punition ? Je crois qu'elle est encore pire que la première !

-Ca se discute… Sinon, Taiga… Ca te tente, des enfants ?

-Je te rappelle que pour nous, c'est pas possible !

-Comme l'a dit Takao-kun, on peut toujours essayer… Ce soir, ce sera sur ton canapé, après le film.

-Tu ne perds pas le nord… Soupira le tigre en se passant une main sur le visage pour cacher les rougeurs naissantes.

-Avec toi, Taiga ? Pas moyen… »


End file.
